BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NamJin YoonMin VHope FF
by Tae-V
Summary: its all about the mystery in Bangtan School... Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin.**

Nama panggilannya adalah Jin.

Siswa kelas 3-1.

Pernah tinggal kelas sekali karena sakit cukup parah sehingga harus mengulang setahun di kelas yang sama.

Salah satu siswa yang tergolong cerdas, entah karena usianya yang lebih tua dan pernah mengulang, atau karena memang terlahir cerdas, tapi ia paling benci mata pelajaran matematika, walaupun nilai matematikanya selalu mendapat nilai cukup bagus.

Sikapnya periang, dan sedikit cerewet.

Uhm... Bukan sedikit, tapi cukup cerewet...

Sangat penakut. Tidak pernah berani ke toilet sendirian.

* * *

 **Min Yoongi.**

Nama panggilannya adalah Yoongi.

Siswa kelas 3-1.

Teman sekelas Jin tapi usianya tentu saja setahun lebih muda dari Jin.

Agak dingin dan pendiam, mudah mengantuk dan cepat lelah, tapi jika semangatnya sedang on fire ia akan jadi salah satu siswa yang berisik.

Yoongi kelihatan seperti seseorang yang memiliki syndrom bipolar, namun kenyataannya Yoongi normal dan tidak mengidap syndrom apapun, hanya saja moodnya bisa berubah menyesuaikan dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

Menyukai basket.

Nilainya selalu terbaik di kelas, selalu bersaing dengan Jin untuk memperebutkan juara satu dan juara dua di kelas.

Karena sikapnya yang cuek, ia tergolong orang yang tidak mudah takut.

Selalu menjadi korban untuk menemani Jin ke toilet setiap Jin mau buang air di jam pelajaran.

* * *

 **Kim Namjoon.**

Nama panggilannya adalah Namjoon.

Siswa kelas 2-1.

The genius one di angkatannya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menandingi kecerdasannya.

Karakternya ceria, namun terkadang bisa menjadi agak pendiam.

Sama sekali tidak tergolong penakut.

Satu-satunya yang ditakutkan adalah, harus mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membeli headset, karena ia sangat sering menghilangkan headset miliknya.

Memiliki hobi mendengarkan lagu dan menyelesaikan soal matematika, serta paling suka dengan mata pelajaran sastra inggris.

* * *

 **Jung Hoseok.**

Nama panggilannya adalah Hoseok.

Siswa kelas 2-1.

Teman sekelas Namjoon.

Sifatnya sangat periang dan selalu menjadi penyemangat bagi kelima sahabatnya.

Bisa masuk di kelas 2-1 karena Namjoon sering membantunya dalam pelajaran.

Hobinya adalah dance, dan jika jiwa absurdnya sedang kumat, ia sangat suka menyanyikan lagu bernada tinggi berdua dengan Yoongi, membuat sahabat-sahabat mereka lainnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seperti Jin, ia juga sangat penakut. Paling mudah menangis jika ketakutan.

Sering dikerjain dengan kecoak mainan, dan selalu berteriak.

* * *

 **Park Jimin.**

Nama panggilannya adalah Jimin.

Siswa kelas 1-1.

Selalu tersenyum dan paling senang memuji Yoongi setiap Yoongi tengah mengejek Taehyung.

Sering melakukan aegyo tanpa disadarinya.

Hobinya adalah menyanyi dan dance.

Sifatnya periang, namun sering berusaha terlihat keren, padahal ia sangat manis.

Selalu berusaha terlihat kuat padahal penakut.

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung.**

Nama panggilannya adalah Taehyung.

Siswa kelas 1-1.

Teman sekelas Jimin.

Sering disebut alien, karena sering melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, dan sering hidup dalam dunianya sendiri.

Memiliki sifat bipolar. Kalau Yoongi hanya kelihatannya memiliki syndrom bipolar, Taehyung inilah pengidap syndrom bipolar sesungguhnya.

Jika sifat bipolarnya dalam fase mania, maka ia akan sangat enerjik, periang, dan berbicara dengan nada sangat cepat sampai terkadang kelima sahabatnya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

Jika sifat bipolarnya dalam fase depresi, maka ia akan terlihat sangat lesu, tidak bergairah melakukan apapun, dan sering terlihat murung.

Sering bertengkar kecil dengan Yoongi padahal mereka sama-sama berasal dari Daegu.

Sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat.

Paling sering menakut-nakuti Jin, Hoseok, dan Jimin dengan cerita-cerita psikopatnya.

Sama sekali tidak takut dengan hal-hal berbau gaib, justru sering merasa penasaran.

Berencana bergabung dengan sebuah klub pencinta alam gaib, namun dilarang keras oleh kelima sahabatnya.

* * *

 **Eric Moon Jung Hyuk.**

Wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru mata pelajaran sastra inggris.

Hanya Namjoon yang paling menyukai Eric songsaenim, yang biasa dipanggil Eric-ssaem.

Karakternya agak dingin, namun bisa juga bercanda di saat-saat tertentu.

Wajahnya jika diam terlihat sangat galak, dan sering terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Banyak yang bilang ia tergolong guru yang agak misterius.

* * *

 **Kim Woobin.**

Selalu minta dipanggil dengan nama Woobin-ssaem, karena ia benci dipanggil hanya dengan sebutan Kim-ssaem.

Guru mata pelajaran olahraga.

Sering bertanding basket dengan Yoongi.

Guru kesukaan Hoseok karena menurut Hoseok bentuk tubuhnya sangat bagus dan menggoda.

Terlihat sangat periang namun maskulin.

Sering menggoda siswa-siswa yang terlihat tidak tertarik padanya, karena merasa ketampanannya di atas rata-rata.

* * *

Bagaimanakah kisah yang akan terjalin di antara para karakter utama ini?

Apakah mystery yang akan mereka hadapi?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Nyoba bikin FF genre mystery lagi nih wkwkw XD**

 **Semoga FF kali ini juga bisa menghibur kalian semua ya :)**

 **Jangan tanyakan Jungkook dimana, dia sedang dalam pelukan ibunya/? #abaikan XD**

 **Dan akan ada beberapa figuran/? member-member boyband lainnya di FF ini (dengan nama real mereka, bukan nama stage nya mereka ya) sebagai bagian dari siswa di sekolah Bangtan "Bloody" School ini.**

 **Btw, posisi kelas mereka sesuai sama foto bangtan di cover ff ini ya? posisi dorm pun bakalan sama :)**

 **Makanya pas liat foto ini langsung saya comot jadiin cover! Kebetulan yang indah/?**

 **Jin sama Yoongi sekelas, Taehyung sama Jimin sekelas, Namjoon sama Hoseok sekelas, pas banget sama posisi foto mereka di cover kan? wkwkw #iyainaja XD**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya, dan silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapternya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **OKTOBER 2016**

"Pagi..." sahut Yoongi dengan wajah masih mengantuknya ketika ikut bergabung dengan kelima sahabatnya di kantin dorm.

Bangtan School adalah sebuah sekolahan elit yang memiliki kualitas terbaik di Korea Selatan. Satu-satunya kekurangannya adalah tidak adanya CCTV di sekolah itu, dengan alasan bahwa privacy setiap siswa harus terjaga dengan baik dan tidak boleh ada CCTV yang membebankan para siswa dengan pengawasan ketat.

Mereka mewajibkan semua siswanya tinggal di dorm agar kegiatan belajar mengajar dapat berjalan sangat efektif.

Mereka hanya diijinkan mendapat kunjungan orang tua di hari Minggu pagi hingga sore.

Sementara mereka hanya diijinkan pulang ke rumah untuk berlibur selama satu minggu hanya pada perayaan Chuseok.

Untuk tanggal merah perayaan hari besar lainnya mereka hanya diijinkan pulang ke rumah dari pagi sampai sore dan sebelum jam enam sore sudah harus kembali ke dorm.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Jam dua pagi... Hoahhhhmmm..." sahut Yoongi sambil menguap.

"Nonton yadong? Makanya kau tidur selarut itu?" tanya Namjoon.

TOK!

Pukulan mendarat di kepala Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong tidak suka menonton begituan, Namjoon ah~ Memangnya kau? Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok setelah memukul kepala Namjoon.

"Kau juga sering ikut nonton denganku, yaishhh~" gerutu Namjoon.

Membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidur terlambat semalam, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Bukan urusanmu..."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan jawaban Yoongi.

"Jangan galak-galak padanya.. Bagaimana jika sifat bipolarnya kambuh? Aigoo~ Aku malas meladeninya jika fase depresinya kumat..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Hyeooooong..." gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap Jin, membuat kelima sahabatnya tertawa melihat ekspresi di wajah Taehyung.

"Pasti kau habis menelpon saudara kembar kesayanganmu itu hingga larut malam, ya kan? Min Yoonji noona..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau kan selalu berkata, satu-satunya yang kau rindukan setelah tinggal di dorm ini hanyalah Yoonji, kembaranmu itu..." sahut Jin.

"Aku hanya terbiasa selalu bersamanya... Jadi aneh rasanya tinggal terpisah begini.." sahut Yoongi.

"Yoonji noona sangat manis, dan kalian kembar.. Tapi mengapa kau sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Majjayo! Yoonji noona sangat manis, lalu mengapa kau sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhh... Tutup mulut kalian.." gerutu Yoongi sambil berpura-pura kesal.

Keenam sahabat ini memang terkenal sebagai kelompok paling solid di Bangtan School, padahal mereka baru saling mengenal dua bulan yang lalu.

Mereka berenam sama-sama siswa pindahan dari luar kota dan menjadi siswa baru di Bangtan School dua bulan yang lalu.

Awal mereka menjadi sangat dekat adalah, karena mereka sama-sama ditempatkan di kelas unggulan. 3-1, 2-1, dan 1-1. Dan mereka mendapatkan kamar berdampingan di dorm.

Mereka menempati kamar yang berada di lantai enam dorm.

Jin sekamar dengan Yoongi di kamar 1306, Namjoon sekamar dengan Hoseok di kamar 1307 yang letaknya tepat berhadapan dengan kamar Jin dan Yoongi, sementara Taehyung sekamar dengan Jimin di kamar 1308 yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kanan kamar Jin dan Yoongi.

Dan pertama kali mereka menjadi sangat dekat adalah...

Karena mereka...

Sama - sama menyaksikan penampakan sosok itu disana.

Di lorong yang berada di depan kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 MONTHS AGO, AGUSTUS 2016  
**

"Namaku Kim Seokjin.. Panggil saja Jin... Aku rasa aku setahun lebih tua darimu, karena aku pernah sakit parah dan tinggal kelas selama setahun..." sahut Jin ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemui Yoongi sedang merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari di kamar dorm.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jin dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk menyapa.

"Kenalkan, aku Min Yoongi, panggil saja Yoongi..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau juga siswa baru disini kan? Kudengar ada empat siswa baru lainnya..." sahut Jin.

"Aku tadi berpapasan dengan dua siswa baru yang akan menempati kamar di depan kamar kita... Mereka siswa kelas dua..." sahut Yoongi.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ribut-ribut di depan kamar mereka.

"Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi, imma?" gerutu Jimin sambil membawa dua buah koper.

Satu koper miliknya, satu koper milik Taehyung, teman sekamarnya.

"Apa kita memang ditakdirkan berjodoh? Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung dengan nada cerianya, bahagia karena bertemu teman lamanya, dan bahagia karena Jimin kalah adu suit dengannya sampai Jimin harus membawakan koper milik Taehyung juga.

Jimin dan Taehyung ternyata sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, karena mereka sama-sama siswa pindahan dari Daegu dan Busan ke sebuah sekolah dasar swasta di Seoul.

Namun, ketika mereka lulus dari sekolah dasar, Jimin melanjutkan ke sebuah SMP ternama di Seoul, sementara Taehyung harus melanjutkan pelajarannya di sebuah SMP ternama di Daegu, dan mereka pun akhirnya berpisah.

Dan pagi itu mereka dengan ajaibnya bertemu di ruang tata usaha Bangtan School sebagai siswa baru kelas 1 SMA disana.

Jin keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang berisik di depan kamarnya, dan berpapasan dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ah.. Kalian siswa baru lainnya?" tanya Jin, menyapa kedua bocah dihadapannya itu.

"Iya... Kurasa kau juga baru pindah kesini ya? Karena tadi aku melihatmu di ruang tata usaha juga..." sahut Jimin.

"Betul.. Aku dan teman sekamarku siswa pindahan dan baru saja pindah kesini..." sahut Jin.

"Salam kenal kalau begitu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kalian di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Jin.

"1308... Tepat disebelahmu..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, jinjja? Baguslah kalau aku dikelilingi para siswa baru juga... Aku agak takut menjadi siswa pindahan, takut sulit mendapat teman dan beradaptasi, jadi aku bersyukur punya beberapa teman siswa pindahan juga..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jimin dan Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kalian kelas berapa ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Yoongi, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan ikut menghampiri ketiga bocah itu.

"Ah.. Ini teman sekamarku yang kubilang barusan..." sahut Jin berusaha memperkenalkan Yoongi kepada Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ah... Salam kenal..." sahut Jimin menyapa Yoongi.

"Kami kelas 1-1... Kalian?" tanya Taehyung.

"1-1? Whoaaaa~ Kalian masih kecil rupanya? Kami kelas 3-1..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

"3-1? Ah... Sunbaenim..." Jimin langsung membungkukan badannya dan menepuk bahu Taehyung agar ikut membungkuk dengannya memberi salam kepada sunbae mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Namjoon dan Hoseok yang keluar dari kamar mereka karena mendengar suara ramai di depan kamar mereka.

Mereka berenam pun akhirnya berkenalan semua.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat dan tenang.

Jin dan Yoongi mulai semakin dekat, begitupun dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jimin dan Taehyung? Tak usah ditanya! Mereka terus bernostalgia akan masa kecil mereka dan selalu membuat suasana di lantai enam dorm itu menjadi ramai karena mereka berdua sangat berisik.

Lantai enam dorm itu terbilang cukup sepi.

Dari sepuluh kamar yang ada disana, hanya ada lima kamar yang ditempati.

Tiga kamar yang ditempati keenam bocah itu, dan 2 kamar lainnya yang ditempati oleh siswa kelas 2-3 dan 2-4 yang berada di ujung lorong.

Kamar 1301 dihuni oleh dua siswa kelas 3-3 bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Gong Chansik, sementara kamar 1302 dihuni oleh dua siswa kelas 2-4 bernama Kim Jongin dan Im Jaebum..

Namun, karena keempat siswa itu sudah bersekolah cukup lama disana, keenam bocah ini agak takut mendekati keempat teman selantai mereka itu.

Jadi, terkadang mereka hanya saling menyapa diantara mereka berenam saja, dan malam itu adalah malam yang membuat mereka jadi semakin akrab satu sama lain.

Karena mereka berenam.. Sama-sama melihat penampakan itu.

Malam itu mereka baru saja selesai makan malam bersama di kantin dorm, dan memutuskan mencari udara segar sejenak di kebun sekolah yang berada tepat di depan gedung dorm mereka.

Mereka bertukar cerita mengenai bagaimana rasanya menjadi siswa baru di kelas mereka selama seminggu yang telah berjalan, dan tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Kita harus segera ke kamar! Dengar-dengar setiap jam setengah sebelas malam, guru piket akan berkeliling untuk mengecek apa masih ada siwa yang belum tertidur..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah, majjayo!" sahut Jin.

"Kajja... Saatnya kembali ke kamar..." sahut Hoseok.

Dan mereka berenam pun menaiki lift yang ada di lantai satu.

Namun anehnya, saat itu liftnya sama sekali tidak mau terbuka walau mereka sudah menekan tombol liftnya.

Jadi mereka memutuskan segera berlari menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai enam sebelum dipergoki sang guru piket.

Dan ketika mereka mulai menaiki anak-anak tangga, suasana terasa sangat sepi dan cukup gelap.

Memang sebenarnya paling lambat jam setengah sepuluh malam, semua siswa seharusnya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, karena jam sepuluh malam lampu lorong dorm semua akan dimatikan, dan semua siswa sudah wajb berada di kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Yoongi ah... Mengapa suasananya menyeramkan begini?" bisik Jin sambil mencengkram lengan Yoongi, meminta Yoongi menggandenganya karena Jin mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Namjoon ah~ Aku takut..." bisik Hoseok sambil bersembunyi di belakang punggung Namjoon dan mencengkram erat kaos yang dipakai Namjoon.

"Kau tidak takut, Jimin ah?" goda Taehyung.

Taehyung tahu betul Jimin juga sebenarnya penakut, tapi Jimin selalu berusaha terlihat kuat.

"Aku? Takut? Hah! Ada-ada saja..." sahut Jimin, padahal detak jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang karena ketakutan.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan agar suara langkah kaki mereka tidak terdengar.

Namun, di lantai empat, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara wanita yang tengah menangis, padahal Bangtan School adalah sekolah khusus pria!

"Eomma!" Jin dan Hoseok berteriak karena ketakutan, sementara Jimin langsung mencengkram lengan Taehyung karena ketakutan.

Mereka berenam segera berlari agar bisa segera sampai ke lantai enam...

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tepat ketika mereka sampai di lantai enam.

Mereka melihat penampakan itu.

Tepat di depan kamar Jimin dan Taehyung.

Seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam SMP, tengah berdiri disana, membelakangi mereka berenam.

"Anak... SMP... Darimana? Mengapa ada anak SMP... Di dorm kita?" bisik Yoongi.

Mereka berenam kebingungan, dan Yoongi yang cuek dan tidak merasa takut itu terus berjalan, begitu juga dengan Taehyung, sementara keempat sahabatnya membeku di ujung tangga tidak berani mendekat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja anak SMP itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke mereka berenam.

Membuat Jin dan Hoseok berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Membuat Jimin merasa sesak nafas beberapa saat lamanya.

Membuat Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka.

Wajah anak SMP itu terlihat sangat pucat. Darah mengalir dari ujung kepalanya, membasahi wajah sebelah kirinya dengan darah segar.

Air mata berwarna kehijauan menetes keluar dari mata kanannya.

Dan ia tersenyum dengan seringai mengerikan ke arah mereka berenam.

Sementara sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayatan yang mengalirkan darah.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **OKE, karena masih chapter pembuka, masih saya bikin agak singkat ya FF nya :)**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya :)**

 **Btw, kenapa tiba-tiba Min Yoonji nongol disini? Barusan aja saya ketik sebelum saya post, cuma buat hiburan selingan gara2 nonton Run! BTS eps 11 kemaren wkwkw XD jadi kedepannya Yoonji tidak akan dibahas lagi ya XD anyway, saya ngerasa Yoonji noona/? cantik bgt, cocok jd member girlband tuh :***

 **Btw, saya terhura liat cukup banyak reaksi positif para readers :) Semoga ff ini kaga ngecewain kalian semua ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Hana : kalo saya sih sebisa mungkin emang bikin karakter mereka di ff itu kaga beda2 jauh sama karakter asli mereka, tp ya kadang2 hilaf juga klo lg nemu ide yang agak absurd kaga sesuai sama karakter mereka XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw sebenernya ff ini jauh lebih simple dari yang Bangtan Fear Street kemarin kok, tp semoga kamu suka ya tan :) iya akhirnya publish juga waks XD**

 **J Jongkok : salam kenal J :) kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya nih :) thx a lot nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) hayo jungkook dimana hayo? :)**

 **ekayuni018 : akhirnya ya yun akhirnya wkwkw XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : kalo gurunya kim woobin sakit aja dibelain masuk ya? XD kook dimana hayo? :)**

 **vhope shipper : wkwkw akhirnya published ya :)**

 **aya anezaki : salam kenal aya :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot for reading my ff ya :) hayo jungkook jd siapa hayo? :)**

 **ichikawa haru : hayo coba tebak jungkook dimana? :)**

 **kyungchim : iya nih ff baru lagi :) whoaa thx a lot pujiannya, semoga kamu suka ya :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : jungkooknya kemana hayo? :) horor apa bukan ya? saya penakut soalnya jd kaga bs ngetik yg terlalu serem dewiicantik XD**

 **Krystalya : kamu buka dari hp ya? kalo kamu buka dari web sih ada covernya keliatan lya :) coba bukanya di web via komputer atau laptop deh :) iya akhirnya published ya :)**

 **Axrine Scott : kookie belum cukup umur/?**

 **Guest : wkwkw alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama endingnya Bangtan Fear Street :) saya ngerasa agak aneh soalnya pas ngetik last chapter tuh XD**

 **yuu : udah donlot tp blm nonton yuu, lagi sibuk nugas ini waks XD yoongi seme dong :) semoga kamu suka ff ini juga ya :)**

 **Vi Jiminie: hayo silakan vi, saya malah seneng kamu nyempetin baca ff saya {} waduh kalo ff horor saya mah jgn berharap banyak/? soalnya saya itu penakut jd dijamin kaga bakal bisa bikin ff yg bikin bulu kuduk merinding XD tp semoga kamu suka sama ff ini ya :)**

 **NowMe : dimana dia kira2? lagi beres2 dorm/? XD btw salam kenal ya :) kayaknya ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca, semoga suka ya :)**

 **kumiko Ve : temu mertua wkwkw ngakak saya ve bacanya XD saya brusaha bikin karakter mereka kaga terlalu ooc disini XD BTW THX A LOT FOR SPAMMING REVIEW DI BANGTAN FEAR STREET YA :* mian kalo endingnya jahat semua :(**

 **hopiwife : here! :)**

 **iPSyuu : spoiler apa gitu? btw long time no see! kemana aja? abang kangen nih dek #abaikan XD**

 **yongyonghyung : salam kenal yong ah~ kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) here lanjutannya, semoga suka :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : here lanjutannya :) wkwkw agak berat saya tuh bikin Jimin jadi seme entah kenapa XD**

 **Arvhy : kookie lg jd tsundere/? #EfekRunBTSEps11 insya allah selasa jumat ya update chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **2 MONTHS AGO, AGUSTUS 2016**

Dan tiba-tiba saja anak SMP itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke mereka berenam.

Membuat Jin dan Hoseok berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Membuat Jimin merasa sesak nafas beberapa saat lamanya.

Membuat Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka.

Wajah anak SMA itu terlihat sangat pucat. Darah mengalir dari ujung kepalanya, membasahi wajah sebelah kirinya dengan darah segar.

Air mata berwarna kehijauan menetes keluar dari mata kanannya.

Dan ia tersenyum dengan seringai mengerikan ke arah mereka berenam, membuat sederetan gigi kelinci miliknya terlihat jelas.

Sementara sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayatan yang mengalirkan darah

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jin dan Hoseok berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya menyorot mereka.

"Kalian! Mengapa jam segini belum tidur? Mengapa membuat keributan di tengah lorong?" teriak sebuah suara.

Sosok bocah SMP mengerikan itu menghilang, dan sang guru piket sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka berenam.

Membuat mereka berenam terpaksa dibawa ke lantai satu menggunakan lift, ke ruang office guru piket.

Mereka berenam menceritakan apa yang mereka lihat namun sang guru piket tetap tidak percaya dan berkata itu hanya akal-akalan mereka untuk bisa kabur dari hukuman.

Akhirnya malamnya karena ketakutan, mereka tidur berkumpul berenam di kamar Jin dan Yoongi.

Dan sejak saat itulah kedekatan mereka semakin menjadi, karena mereka sama-sama menyaksikan penampakan mengerikan itu.

Keesokan harinya, mereka dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet di setiap lantai setelah kelas mereka berakhir pada jam tiga sore.

Gedung dorm mereka terdiri dari tujuh lantai, namun mereka hanya perlu membersihkan semua toilet hingga lantai enam, karena katanya lantai tujuh hanya gudang dan tidak perlu dibersihkan toiletnya.

Mereka berenam menceritakan apa yang mereka lihat kepada anak-anak di kelas mereka masing-masing keesokan paginya sebelum mereka melaksanakan hukuman mereka sorenya, dan mereka baru menyadari satu hal, mengapa semua siswa disini begitu mematuhi peraturan untuk masuk kamar tepat pukul sembilan malam paling lambat...

Karena memang banyak siswa yang melihat penampakan, baik di dorm maupun di gedung sekolah, pada malam hari.

"Yaishhh! Mengapa tidak kau ceritakan padaku!" sahut Namjoon kepada Jackson Wang, teman sekelasnya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Hongkong.

"Kita baru kenal seminggu... Mana mungkin aku menceritakan hal begini padamu? Aku bisa dimaki para guru jika ketahuan menceritakan hal-hal semacam ini.." bisik Jackson.

"Apa para guru tahu? Bahwa sekolah kita ini menyeramkan?" tanya Hoseok sambil ikut berbisik.

Jackson menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi mereka selalu menolak setiap kami tanya! Bahkan mereka memperingatkan kami semua agar tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai hal ini kepada siapapun..."

"Karena mereka takut reputasi sekolah ini menurun?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sepertinya begitu..." sahut Jackson.

Sementara di kelas Yoongi dan Jin, ketua kelas mereka yang bernama Lee Taemin juga memperingatkan kepada Jin dan Yoongi agar tidak membahas masalah penampakan itu lebih lanjut.

"Kalau kalian diganggu seperti itu, kalian boleh bercerita kepada kami, tapi kupastikan jangan pernah menceritakan apapun pada para guru, mereka selalu membuat semua tertutup-tutupi..." sahut Taemin.

"Apa mereka tahu sesuatu?" tanya Jin.

"Kurasa seharusnya mereka mengetahui sesuatu, namun mereka selalu berusaha menutup-nutupinya dari kita semua..." sahut Taemin.

"Lalu.. Apa kau juga pernah melihat sosok mengerikan itu?" tanya Yoongi.

Taemin terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Bocah SMP? ini pertama kalinya kudengar ada hantu menggunakan seragam SMP... Yang jelas, aku sering mendengar suara denting piano berbunyi sendiri setiap aku merapikan ruang seni musik setelah klub seni musik selesai setiap Selasa sore..."

"Jinjja?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku selalu bergegas kabur setiap mendengarnya..."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa sekolah ini terdengar begitu mengerikan?" gumamnya.

Sore harinya, keenam bocah itu segera mengganti seragam mereka dengan kaos dan celana pendek, bersiap menjalani hukuman mereka, yaitu membersihkan semua toilet di keenam lantai.

Sementara para siswa lainnya berkumpul di aula gedung sekolah untuk mengikuti acara senam rutin setiap sore, dan keenam bocah itu harus sudah selesai membersihkan toilet sebelum siswa-siswa lainnya kembali ke dorm.

Setiap lantai terdiri dari dua toilet, di ujung bangunan paling kanan dan di ujung bangunan paling kiri.

"Biar cepat selesai, bagaimana jika kita berbagi tugas? Satu orang bertugas di satu lantai..." sahut Namjoon.

"Andwe! Aku mana berani sendirian..." sahut Jin dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Nado.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yaishhh~ Kalian semua penakut, ckckck~" gerutu Yoongi.

"Lalu, kau tidak takut, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Biasa saja.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya swagnya.

"Kau keren, hyeong~ Jjang!" sahut Jimin sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya ke arah Yoongi.

"Aigoo~" gumam Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Kalau begitu dua orang bertugas bersamaan membersihkan dua lantai, otte?" sahut Namjoon.

"Ide cemerlang!" sahut Jimin.

"Briliiant!" sahut Hoseok.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Namjoon ah~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, kalau begitu Jin hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong membersihkan toilet lantai satu dan dua..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa kami berdua?" tanya Jin.

"Sepertinya kau begitu menyukai Namjoon, hyeong.. Senyumanmu barusan menunjukkan betapa kau menyukai Namjoon.." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaaa~ Mwoya~~" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi, sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu Jimin dan Yoongi hyeong membersihkan lantai tiga dan empat.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa kami berdua?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi Jimin mengacungkan dua jempolnya untukmu? Itu artinya ia begitu suka padamu, hyeong... Benar kan, Jimin ah?" sahut Taehyung sambil menggoda Jimin.

"Yaishhh, i saram!" gerutu Jimin sambil menendang pelan betis Taehyung.

"Araseo.. Kalau begitu kau dan Hoseok membersihkan lantai lima dan enam, call?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Araseo~ Otte, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Oke~" sahut Hoseok.

Dan mereka pun berpencar untuk mulai menjalankan hukuman mereka.

"Namjoon ah~ Kau tahu, kata ketua kelasku, sekolah ini memang mengerikan.. Maksudku, sudah ada beberapa cerita horor yang beredar, namun para guru berusaha menahan agar jangan ada pihak luar yang mendengar masalah kisah horor di sekolah ini..." sahut Jin ketika ia berdua dengan Namjoon membersihkan toilet di lantai satu.

"Teman-teman sekeasku juga berkata begitu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku jadi takut..." sahut Jin sambil memajukan bibirnya dan terus mengepel lantai toilet.

Namjoon yang tengah membersihkan wastafel dalam toilet itu menatap Jin, dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

Di lantai tiga, Jimin tengah sibuk menatap Yoongi yang sedang fokus mengelap kaca kamar mandi dengan kain.

Jimin memegang tongkat kain pel itu dan berdiri memperhatikan Yoongi dari samping, kepalanya diletakkan di ujung atas gagang kain pel.

Yoongi, yang mulai sadar tengah diperhatikan Jimin, menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya dan menatap ke arah Jimin. "Waeyo? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Aniya~ Hyeong... Setelah memperhatikanmu begitu fokus mengerjakan sesuatu seperti ini, aku rasa kau benar-benar terlihat sangat keren..."

"Mwoya... Cepat kerjakan tugasmu atau kita akan jadi yang terakhir menyelesaikan hukuman ini.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

"Araseo~" sahut Jimin sambil mulai mengepel lantai kamar mandi itu.

Yoongi diam-diam menoleh ke arah Jimin, lalu tersenyum simpul sambil bergumam, "Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

"Taehyung ah~ Kau... Mengapa terlahir begitu tampan?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengepel lantai kamar mandi lantai lima, sementara Taehyung sedang sibuk melap wastafel yang sudah dicucinya dengan sabun tadi.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Kau kenapa, hyeong? Kau.. Baik-baik saja?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya. "Iya~ Waeyo, Taehyung ah?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Kukira kau kesurupan, hyeong..."

"Kyaaa!" Hoseok langsung berteriak dan refleks memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

"Waeyo?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan, Taehyung ah... Aku takut... Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aaaah~ Karena aku mengatakan mengenai kesurupan? Mian.. Mian... Aku tak tahu kau sepenakut ini, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengepel lagi. "Ishhhh~" gerutunya sambil terus mengepel.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok. "Hyeong... Apa benar kau setakut itu? Pada hantu?"

"Yaaaaa~~ Kau memang tidak takut? Setelah melihat penampakan itu semalam?" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Aku agak takut... Tapi, aku lebih merasa penasaran... Mengapa tubuhnya... Mengenaskan seperti itu?"

"Yaaaa, Kim Taehyung! Kau tidak waras? Kau ini psikopat atau apa? Jalan pikiranmu mengerikan, jinjja..." sahut Hoseok sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksi Hoseok yang begitu terkejut.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung melihat, tepat di jendela toilet yang ada dihadapannya, sesosok bayangan hitam melintas, tidak cepat dan tidak pelan, seolah memang ingin menunjukkan keberadaannya disana.

"Hyeong.. Jangan menoleh ke belakang..." sahut Taehyung ketika Hoseok berniat membalikan badannya untuk lanjut mengepel lantai.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Geunyang..." sahut Taehyung, tidak ingin membuat Hoseok semakin ketakutan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bayangan hitam itu menghilang.

"Ayo kita lanjut ke toilet di ujung satunyaaaaaa!" sahut Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuh Hoseok agar berjalan keluar dari toilet itu.

"Tapi ini belum selesai.." sahut Hoseok.

"Sudah cukup bersih.. Lagipula jangan terlalu bersih, hyeong... Nanti mereka keenakan dan terus menyuruh kita membersihkannya kalau hasil kerja kita terlalu bagus, hehehe..." sahut Taehyung sambil mendorong tubuh Hoseok menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi itu, Taehyung menoleh ke arah jendela itu, dan sebuah wajah yang mengerikan terlihat dengan jelas di jendela itu, seolah menatap Taehyung.

Wajah itu... Wajah bocah SMP yang semalam dilihat keenam bocah itu!

Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh Hoseok agar bergegas meninggalkan toilet itu.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di lantai tiga, dan kini mereka masuk ke toilet di lantai empat.

"Sebentar lagi selesai~" sahut Jimin dengan senyum cerianya, sementara Yoongi mulai terlihat kelelahan.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku merasa lelah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Kau masih muda, mengapa selemah ini? Aigoo~" sahut Jimin.

"Keep silent, please.." sahut Yoongi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan betapa lelahnya seorang Min Yoongi.

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu atau kita akan jadi yang terakhir menyelesaikan hukuman ini, hyeong.." sahut Jimin, menggoda Yoongi atas teguran Yoongi tadi padanya.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. "Cih~ Dasar bocah~ Araseo~ Araseo~"

Yoongi mulai bersiap membersihkan wastafel disana, namun tiba-tiba wastafel itu meneteskan air berwarna kemerahan.

"Igo mwoya?" gumam Yoongi.

"Warna merah dan bau amis ini... Seperti darah..." gumam Yoongi lagi, dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin berteriak. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Jimin refleks memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Darah! Darah!"

Yoongi kembali melihat wastafel itu, dan tidak ada tetesan apapun lagi disana.

"Kau... Barusan juga melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. "Mian, hyeong.. Karena tiba-tiba memelukmu..."

Yoongi berusaha menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tetap cool. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar sambil berkata, "Gwenchana~"

Min Yoongi's poker face.

"Kau... Juga melihatnya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi, berusaha menutupi kalau ia tengah ketakutan.

"Mungkin hanya halusinasi kita.. Ayo cepat bersihkan.." sahut Yoongi.

Dan setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka di lantai empat itu, mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar toilet.

Namun, tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara yang begitu memilukan. "Tooooloooong aaaakuuuu~"

Suara rintihan minta tolong yang begitu mengerikan.

"Toooolooong aaaakuuuuu~"

Jimin dan Yoongi segera berlari menuju lantai enam untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka lainnya.

Namjoon dan Jin juga sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka di lantai dua, dan tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar mandi berkedip-kedip tepat ketika mereka hendak beranjak keluar.

"Ada apa? Apa lampunya rusak?" gumam Namjoon sambil menoleh dan menatap ke arah lampu kamar mandi, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tulisan "HELP ME" berwarna merah pekat tertulis tepat di langit-langit disamping lampu tergantung.

Jin yang juga melihatnya segera berteriak dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan ketika Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya hendak berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, sosok itu melintas tepat disamping Namjoon, melintas sekilas lalu menghilang.

Sang bocah SMP yang dilihatnya semalam.

"Igo mwoya?" gumam Namjoon sambil segera berlari menyusul Jin.

Keenam bocah itu berkumpul di lantai enam dan saling menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lihat.

Hanya Taehyung yang diam. Tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai sosok bocah SMP yang dilihatnya tadi di kamar mandi.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu, Taehyung ah? Mengapa aku tidak melihat apa-apa?"

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan wajah innocentnya. "Aku juga tak melihat apa-apa..."

"Jadi, hanya kalian berdua yang tidak diganggu?" sahut Jin sambil terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih belum normal karena berlari dari lantai dua ke lantai enam secepat kilat.

Malamnya, keenam bocah itu sudah berbaring di atas kasur mereka sebelum jam sembilan malam.

Dan Taehyung tiba-tiba tersenyum mengingat semua ekspresi wajah Hoseok ketika bersamanya tadi.

Ekspresi wajah Hoseok ketika ketakutan dan memeluk Taehyung tadi, ekspresi wajah Hoseok ketika menggerutu sambil mengepel lantai tadi, ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hoseok ketika mengetahui bahwa Taehyung menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat.

Semua terlihat... Sangat manis... Di mata Taehyung...

Begitu juga dengan Yoongi, yang tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, mengingat apa saja yang Jimin katakan padanya, mengingat apa saja yang tadi sore ia dan Jimin kerjakan berdua ketika membersihkan toilet.

Di kamar satunya pun sama.

Namjoon, juga tengah tertidur sambil tersenyum, membayangkan betapa lucu dan manisnya wajah Jin ketika ketakutan sambil memajukan bibirnya ketika mengepel lantai dilantai satu tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 MONTHS AGO, SEPTEMBER 2016**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan keenam bocah itu bersekolah di Bangtan School.

Mereka sudah semakin mengenal dengan baik karakter mereka satu sama lain, dan hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

Sebulan sudah berlalu, dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah lagi diganggu oleh penampakan-penampakan menyeramkan itu.

"Mungkin mereka hanya menggangu kita karena kita baru menempati tempat ini, ya kan?" sahut Jimin, berusaha terlihat berani dihadapan kelima sahabatnya.

Kelima sahabatnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ucapanmu masuk akal.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja, hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua cepat sana berpacaran, aigoo~" sahut Taehyung yang tidak tahan melihat betapa dekatnya Jimin dan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini setiap mereka berenam berkumpul.

"Kau... Cemburu, Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jimin, dan tentu saja berakhir dengan sebuah kepalan tangan Taehyung di kepalanya.

"Ouch~ Sakit, imma~" gerutu Jimin, membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa melihat pertengkaran dua sahabat masa kecil itu.

Dan di pertengahan bulan, tiba-tiba saja sekolah mereka kedatangan seorang guru baru yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus mengajar untuk mata pelajaran sastra inggris.

Eric Moon Jung Hyuk.

Mengapa guru baru bisa langsung menjadi wakil kepala sekolah? Karena Eric-ssaem ini masih merupakan keluarga dari sang pemilik Bangtan School.

Eric-ssaem memperkenalkan dirinya di aula sekolah pagi itu ketika semua siswa berkumpul untuk menghadiri acara serah terima jabatan antara wakil kepala sekolah yang lama kepada Eric-ssaem.

Choi Siwon, wakil kepala sekolah yang lama, mengundurkan diri karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya kepada para siswa yang bertanya mengapa ia harus mengundrukan diri.

Siwon-ssaem hanya mengatakan ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya di Itali, dan ia akan langsung terbang ke Itali sore nanti setelah acara pesta perpisahannya dengan para guru di Bangtan School.

"Semoga kalian bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan Eric-ssaem..." sahut Siwon-ssaem saat berpamitan kepada semua ssiwa yang berkumpul disana.

Cukup banyak siswa yang merasa sedih dengan pengunduran diri Siwon-ssaem karena Siwon-ssaem memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan selalu bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan para siswa disana.

"Eric-ssaem terlihat cukup tampan..." bisik Jimin di telinga Taehyung.

"Dibandingkan Yoongi hyeong, mana yang lebih tampan?" sahut Taehyung, menggoda Jimin.

"Yaishhh~" gerutu Jimin sambil memukul pelan kepala Taehyung.

Hoseok, yang duduk tepat di belakang Jimin dan Taehyung, ikut buka suara, "Kalau aku sih tetap lebih suka Woobin-ssaem~ Tubuhnya lebih bagus dan lebih maskulin~"

Membuat bibir Taehyung mengerucut karena kesal mendengar Hoseok memuji Woobin-ssaem, guru mata pelajaran olahraga mereka.

"Hyeong.. Taehyung cemburu, lihat saja bibirnya sampai maju begitu, hehehe~" sahut Jimin kepada Hoseok.

"Mian, chagi ya~" sahut Hoseok sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung dan tertawa kecil.

Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah resmi berpacaran sejak awal bulan September, ketika Taehyung tidak sengaja mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Hoseok karena Hoseok selalu saja memuji Woobin-ssaem setiap mereka berenam berkumpul.

"Yaishhh! Berhenti membicarakan Woobin-ssaem! Aku... Menyukaimu, Hoseok hyeong! Tidak bisakah kau memahami perasaanku? Cih~" gerutu Taehyung saat itu.

Dan langsung saja keempat sahabatnya tercengang, sementara Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Terkejut, karena ternyata Hoseok juga sudah menyukai Taehyung sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan di hari pertama mereka bersekolah disana. Dan saat itu juga mereka resmi berkencan.

Malamnya, ketika jam makan malam tiba, kantin dorm menjadi ricuh seketika karena mendengar sebuah kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon-ssaem meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan sore itu ketika ia dalam perjalanan dari Bangtan School menuju bandara.

"Siwon-ssaem meninggal dengan sangat mengerikan pada kecelakaan mobilnya tadi sore!" sahut Kim Jong In ketika ia masuk ke dalam kantin.

Dan suasana berubah menjadi ricuh karena semua siswa sangat terkejut dan merasa berduka.

Eric-ssaem, yang baru saja masuk ke kantin untuk menikmati makan malam pertamanya dengan para siswa disana, menatap Jong In dari kejauhan sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : sangkut paut? gada sih waks ini based on daily horor life aja haru :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **misharutherford : hayolo wkwkw XD sebenernya kalo ini dibikin film bakalan bisa jd lumayan serem karena ada bentuknya/? tp karena cuma sebatas ketikan jd agak terbatas penggambaran hantunya XD**

 **Axrine Scott : ati2 dia tiba2 dibelakangmu XD**

 **aya anezaki : hayo kookie apa bukan hayo? :) welkam to bangtan world ya :) siap2 aja mabok sama keabsurdan mereka wkwk XD**

 **ParkceyePark : salam kenal ya :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya :) thx a lot for reading my ff :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **Hana : iya mystery-horor genrenya :) masa pernah liat beneran? WIDIH O_O gimana rasanya itu? saya kalo liat langsung pasti pingsan :(**

 **ekayuni018 : hayo kookie dimana? XD iya gara2 hantu jd temenan XD**

 **vhope shipper : vmin namjin yoonjin emang pairing tak tak tersebutkan/? XD**

 **Guest : here :)**

 **Sheryl010 : sher darimana ajaaaaa kan abang tae-v kangen :( wah sibuk ya? semangat semangat! :) wkwkw sebenernya saya paling jarang bikin ff misteri, ini mumpung ada ide aja makanya bikin XD**

 **Krystalya : hayo jungkook bukan? :)**

 **kyungchim : bakalan ada banyak member boyband laen kok jd figuran disini XD hayo hantunya siapa hayo siapa? btw saya itu penakut jd susah bikin cerita horor, semoga ff ini bisa paling kaga sedikit bikin kamu terhibur ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : VMin kan temenan doang disini tp bakal ada dikit2 sepintas pasti momentnya kan mereka roommate :) wkwkw kaget masa tan? alhamdulillah ada yg kaget :) juki lg sama emaknya tuh tan XD**

 **iPSyuu : wkwkw liat vmin gregetan ya? maklum, 95z emang kayak gt XD eciye anak taun akhir, makan2 nih #apadah XD VMin di ff saya ada beberapa kok silakan dicari-cari :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : NamSeok terselubung ya ini? XD masa merinding? alhamdulillah kalo ada yg dapet feel horornya :) hayo kira2 apa misterinya? :)**

 **Avijunhobie : yoonji cuman figuran doang 1 chapter kemaren/? XD iya nih efek RUN! BTS wkwkw XD iya vi akhirnya kepublished juga ya XD jungkook lg sama emaknya di busan/? XD**

 **Maria Felicia : hore bisa login! /makan2/ wkwkw XD jungkook dimana hayo? :) halo fel :) saya juga nonton di yutub bukan di v app kok XD #efekkagapunyacoin XD iya semoga kamu suka ff ini ya :)**

 **Arvhy : hayo jungkook dimana hayo vhy? hayo kira2 apa misterinya hayo vhy? :) neowaui same love~ baby i want it! :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : kronologi yg aneh tp diiyain aja lah ya demi saya/? XD hayo jungkook ada dimana hayo? :) kalo ada pairingnya pasti ada sweet2annya dikit, silakan dibaca sampe end:) whoaaa thx pujiannya, here lanjutannya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **1 OKTOBER 2016**

"Pagi..." sahut Yoongi dengan wajah masih mengantuknya ketika ikut bergabung dengan kelima sahabatnya di kantin dorm.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Jam dua pagi... Hoahhhhmmm..." sahut Yoongi sambil menguap.

"Nonton yadong? Mereka kau tidur selarut itu?" tanya Namjoon.

TOK!

Pukulan mendarat di kepala Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong tidak suka menonton begituan, Namjoon ah~ Memangnya kau? Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok setelah memukul kepala Namjoon.

"Kau juga sering ikut nonton denganku, yaishhh~" gerutu Namjoon.

Membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidur terlambat semalam, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Bukan urusanmu..."

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dengan jawaban Yoongi.

"Jangan galak-galak padanya.. Bagaimana jika sifat bipolarnya kambuh? Aigoo~ Aku malas meladeninya jika fase depresinya kumat..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Hyeooooong..." gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap Jin, membuat kelima sahabatnya tertawa melihat ekspresi di wajah Taehyung.

"Pasti kau habis menelpon saudara kembar kesayanganmu itu hingga larut malam, ya kan? Min Yoonji noona..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau kan selalu berkata, satu-satunya yang kau rindukan setelah tinggal di dorm ini hanyalah Yoonji, kembaranmu itu..." sahut Jin.

"Aku hanya terbiasa selalu bersamanya... Jadi aneh rasanya tinggal terpisah begini.." sahut Yoongi.

"Yoonji noona sangat manis, dan kalian kembar.. Tapi mengapa kau sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

"Majjayo! Yoonji noona sangat manis, lalu mengapa kau sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhh... Tutup mulut kalian.." gerutu Yoongi sambil berpura-pura kesal.

"Seandainya Yoonji noona yang ada disini, bukan kau, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung, menggoda Yoongi.

"Haruskah kututup mulutmu dengan kepalan tanganku, Taehyung ah?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Geumanhae, Yoongi ya... Aku takut fase depresinya kumat lagi..." bisik Jin kepada Yoongi.

Selama dua bulan mereka bersahabat, entah berapa kali mereka kewalahan menghadapi Taehyung jika fase depresinya kumat, karena Taehyung yang periang dan absurd itu berubah menjadi pemurung dan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku malas berolahraga hari ini.." sahut Namjoon sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Setiap hari Sabtu, hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok yang paling bersemangat.." sahut Jin sambil ikut menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Karena Woobin-ssaem yang mengajar~" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

"Cih.." gerutu Taehyung, yang selalu merasa Woobin-ssaem adalah saingannya.

"Dan aku selalu takut setiap didekati Woobin-ssaem..." sahut Jimin sambil bergidik, menunjukkan ekpresi risih di wajahnya.

"Karena ia berusaha membuatmu terpesona dengan pesonanya, Jimin ah.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ooooooh~ Kau cemburu, hyeong? Hatimu panas melihat Woobin-ssaem berusaha mendekati Jimin?" sahut Taehyung, menggoda Yoongi, lagi.

"Issshhh!" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura hendak memukul Taehyung.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat yang lain tertawa melihat pertengkaran Daegu line itu.

"Kalian sama-sama dari Daegu tapi kalian yang paling tidak akur diantara kita, hahaha.." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengakui pria seabsurd ini berasal dari kota yang sama denganku..." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi coolnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Membuat Jimin mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Yoongi. "Aku setuju kau mengatakan bahwa Taehyung absurd.."

"Yaishhh~ Cepat sana kalian menikah saja! Aigoo~" gerutu Taehyung sambil memukul pelan kepala Jimin.

"Aku tahu apapun yang kukatakan kau akan selalu setuju denganku.." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya dibuat se-cool mungkin.

"Kalian... Cepatlah pacaran... Aku tidak tahan melihat chemistry kalian yang seperti ini tapi tetap tidak ada yang berani mengutarakannya duluan... Aigoo..." sahut Hoseok.

"Majjayo... Yoongi ah, cepat utarakan perasaanmu pada Jimin!" sahut Jin.

"Mengapa hanya aku yang disudutkan? Bagaimana dengan Namjoon? Apa ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya padamu, hyeong?" sahut Yoongi.

"Yaishh! Mengapa jadi aku?" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul bahu Yoongi.

"Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan indoor yang sangat luas pagi itu.

Setiap hari Sabtu, semua siswa berkumpul untuk mata pelajaran tambahan olahraga.

Dimulai pukul 09.30 AM dan berakhir pukul 11.45 AM.

Setelah itu baru jam bebas hingga hari Minggu.

Kim Woobin, sang guru mata pelajaran olahraga, berjalan masuk ke ruangan, dan tentu saja kedatangannya selalu membuat keributan karena wajahnya yang maskulin dan bentuk tubuhnya yang atletis selalu membuat semua siswa yang menyukainya pasti berteriak histeris setiap melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Woobin-ssaem dengan killer smile andalannya.

"Pagi, ssaem!" teriak semua siswa disana dengan penuh antusias, termasuk Hoseok.

Taehyung, yang berdiri tepat disamping Hoseok, menyikut lengan Hoseok.

"Ada kekasihmu disini, hyeong... Aigoo..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Setiap Sabtu pagi hingga siang aku single, ingat itu..." sahut Hoseok, menggoda Taehyung.

Membuat Jimin dan Yoongi yang berdiri di belakang mereka tertawa mendengar jawaban Hoseok.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin, tepat ketika Jimin sedang tertawa, dan Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum menatap betapa manisnya senyuman Jimin.

"Oke! Hari ini... Kita akan melaksanakan olahraga bulutangkis! Otte?" tanya Woobin-ssaem.

"Johaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~" sahut para siswa di gedung olahraga indoor itu.

"Mata pelajaran yang paling kubenci..." gerutu Jin.

"Same here, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon yang berdiri tepat disamping Jin.

"Kalian memang cocok... Sama-sama malas berolahraga..." sahut Yoongi yang berdiri tepat di depan Namjoon dan Jin.

"Kau juga hanya kuat bermain sebentar lalu mengeluh kelelahan, imma.." gerutu Jin, membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

Semua celotehan yang keluar dari mulut Jin selalu menjadi suara yang paling disukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran tambahan olahraga sudah berlangsung satu jam lebih.

Yoongi, yang sudah mulai kelelahan, dan Namjoon yang sudah menyelesaikan gilirannya untuk bermain, duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengatur nafas mereka.

Yoongi berbaring di lantai. "Aigooooo~ Aku sangat lelaaaaaah..."

"Kau selalu mudah lelah, hyeong... Coba kau cek kondisimu ke dokter..." sahut Namjoon.

"Tubuhku sehat-sehat saja, imma..." gerutu Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Namjoon menatap sekelilingnya, dan menemukan Jin yang sedang bertanding bulutangkis dengan Hoseok di ujung sana.

Namjoon menekuk kedua kakinya ke atas, lalu kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk ke atas, kepalanya diletakkan di antara dua lututnya, dan dengan senyuman di wajahnya ia terus memperhatikan Jin yang terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang berkeringat seperti itu.

Semua hal yang sudah dilewatinya bersama Jin selama dua bulan ini melintas di benaknya, memuat senyuman semakin lebar terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Haruskah kukatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya?" gumam Namjoon.

Namun...

Tiba-tiba saja...

Ketika Namjoon tengah asik menatap Jin yang sedang bermain bulu tangkis, sosok itu terlihat, dengan sangat jelas, berdiri tak jauh dari Jin dan Hoseok.

Sosok hantu bocah berseragam SMP yang dilihat mereka dua bulan lalu.

Berdiri di ujung sana, menatap dengan tatapan mengerikan ke arah Jin dan Hoseok.

"Uh?" Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Namjoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk memastikan apakah ia salah lihat, namun sosok penampakan itu masih juga ada disana, menatap dengan tatapan mengerikan ke arah Jin dan Hoseok.

"Igo mwoya?" sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi yang masih berbaring disamping Namjoon.

"Hyeong! Sosok itu terlihat lagi, disana!" sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Namjoon, namun sosok itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tadi.. Ada penampakan bocah SMP itu lagi, hyeong! Aku tidak bohong!" sahut Namjoon, berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi.

"Jinjja?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon. Ia tahu betul Namjoon tidak suka berbohong.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja ya... Ia tengah menatap ke arah Jin hyeong dan Hoseok.."

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar.

"Gubrak!"

Dan sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"'Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Semua pandangan mengarah ke asal suara itu.

Hoseok tengah terbaring di lantai sambil memegang kaki kanannya dengan ekspresi wajah kesakitan.

"Hyeong!" Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri Hoseok.

"Waeyo, Hoseok ah? Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba jatuh sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Jin.

"Kakiku... Kaki kananku sakit sekali, hyeong.." rintih Hoseok.

Woobin-ssaem berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa? Kau kenapa, Hoseok-haksaeng?"

Taehyung segera menggendong tubuh Hoseok layaknya pengantin baru menggendong pasangannya.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS, ssaem..." sahut Taehyung sambil segera berjalan keluar dari gedung itu menuju ke ruang UKS di gedung utama.

Yoongi, Jimin, dan Namjoon segera menghampiri Jin.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Hoseok kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Molla... Aku sedang bertanding bulu tangkis dengannya, tiba-tiba saja ia seperti terselengkat kakinya sendiri lalu terjatuh dan kesakitan begitu.." sahut Jin dengan wajah panik.

"Bocah SMP itu!" sahut Namjoon.

"Uh?" Ketiga sahabatnya menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon segera berlari untuk menyusul ke UKS.

Ketiga sahabatnya juga ikut berlari di belakang Namjoon.

"Yaaaa, Park Jimin-haksaeng! Jangan berlari terlalu kencang, hati-hati nanti kau terjatuh!" sahut Woobin-ssaem ketika melihat keempat bocah itu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Cih..." gerutu Jimin sambil terus berlari dan mengabaikan ucapan Woobin-ssaem.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo semua, kita bermain lagi... Hoseok-haksaeng akan diobati oleh Lee Donghae-ssaem.." sahut Woobin-ssaem.

Lee Donghae adalah seorang dokter yang kini direkrut menjadi guru khusus yang bertugas di UKS Bangtan School untuk mengobati sakit dan cidera para siswa disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelima sahabat itu sudah berada di UKS untuk menemani Hoseok.

"Kakimu terkilir, Hoseok-haksaeng... Dan ini cukup parah.." sahut Donghae-ssaem setelah memeriksa luka di pergelangan kaki kanan Hoseok.

"Apa akan lama sembuhnya, ssaem?" tanya Hoseok.

Donghae-ssaem menatap Hoseok. "Selama seminggu ini kau harus menggunakan kursi roda.. Dengan begitu penyembuhannya baru akan cepat..."

"Kursi.. Roda?" tanya Taehyung.

Donghae-ssaem menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Kursi roda..."

"Itu berarti, kau harus selalu menemani Hoseok hyeong setiap harinya, bahkan ketika ia harus ke toilet, hyeong.." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kan Taehyung kekasihnya.." tanya Namjoon.

"Kau ini genius tapi mengapa nalarmu rendah sekali, Namjoon ah? Kau kan yang sekelas dengan Hoseok, kau yang sekamar dengan Hoseok.. Tentu saja kau yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya selama seminggu ini... Apa kau pikir Taehyung harus keluar kelas setiap kali Hoseok ingin ke toilet di jam pelajaran?" sahut Jin.

"Ah... Majjayo..." gumam Namjoon, membuat keempat sahabatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namjoon ah~ Mian.. Karena akan merepotkanmu seminggu ini.." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Gwenchana.. We are friends, rite?" sahut Namjoon.

"Aku ingin ke toilet... Kalian semua masih akan stay disini kan?" tanya Jimin.

Kelima sahabatnya menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin keluar dari ruang UKS dan berjalan menuju ke toilet yang terletak di ujung kanan.

Karena hari Sabtu, gedung utama menjadi terasa sangat kosong dan sepi.

Jimin berjalan sambil bersiul.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, namun lorong itu kosong dan tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan menuju toilet sambil melanjutkan siulannya.

Dan lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jimin kembali menoleh namun tetap tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Jimin segera masuk ke toilet.

Dalam setiap toilet di gedung itu terdiri dari lima bilik toilet, dan kelima bilik toilet di toilet tempat Jimin berada itu semuanya kosong.

Jimin masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet yang berada di tengah.

Ketika Jimin selesai buang air, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memflush toilet di toilet paling ujung kiri.

"Nugu?" gumam Jimin sambil meresleting celananya, lalu memflush toilet dihadapannya.

Jimin keluar dari bilik toilet dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana!

Semua pintu bilik kamar mandi terbuka.

"Lalu... Siapa yang menekan tombol flush tadi?" gumamnya.

Perasaan Jimin mulai tidak enak.

Seketika hawa dingin menjalari tubuhnya.

Jimin segera mencuci tangan di wastafel.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sekelebatan bayangan melintas di belakang Jimin dan Jimin bisa melihatnya dari cermin yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Uh?" Jimin menoleh ke belakang namun tak ada siapapun disana.

"Mwoya..." gumam Jimin, berusaha menahan rasa takut yang sudah mulai dirasakannya.

"Gwenchana, Jimin ah~ Gwenchana..." gumamnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu toilet itu mati sejenak, dan ketika lampu itu menyala, Jimin dapat melihat sosok itu di cermin dihadapannya.

Seorang siswa yang mengenakan seragam Bangtan School berdiri di belakangnya, tengah menatapnya lewat cermin itu, dan mukanya hancur seperti terlindas kendaraan. Darah mengucur dari wajahnya yang mengerikan itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jimin segera berteriak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahunya.

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Jimin sambil berjongkok ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa, Jimin ah?" Sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Jimin terdengar.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yoongi tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan sambil menatapnya.

"Hyeong!" Jimin refleks bangun dari jongkoknya dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi erat.

"Waeyo? Wae, Jimin ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Hyeong..." Jimin mulai menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, keenam bocah itu berkumpul di kamar Hoseok dan Namjoon untuk berbincang-bincang.

Dan Namjoon menceritakan mengenai sosok bocah SMP yang dilihatnya tadi di gedung olahraga.

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat! Ia tengah menatap kalian berdua.." sahut Namjoon.

"Dan tak lama kemudian Hoseok hyeong terjatuh... Begitu maksudmu, hyeong?" sahut Jimin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaaa~ Kasus ini sangat menarik!" sahut Taehyung.

"Dasar psikopat gila..." gerutu Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Apa benar aku diganggu hantu SMP itu, Namjoon ah?" sahut Hoseok dengan wajah sangat ketakutan.

"Sepertinya.." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. "Chagi ya~ Aku takut..."

"Tenang saja, hyeong.. Aku akan memutilasi hantu itu jika aku bertemu dengannya!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau memang gila, alien psikopat..." sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu mengapa tadi siang kau menangis, Jimin ah? Yoongi hyeong menolakmu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishh!" sahut Jimin sambil menimpuk Taehyung dengan boneka mickey mouse milik Hoseok yang sedari tadi berada di pelukan Jimin.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menceritakan apa yang dialaminya siang tadi, mulai dari seperti ada yang mengikutinya, sampai ketika penampakan mengerikan itu muncul di cermin dihadapannya.

"Kyaaa!" Jin refleks menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon yang tengah duduk disampingnya setelah Jimin selesai bercerita.

"Ehem~" Yoongi berdeham melihat Jin menempel ke tubuh Nmajoon.

"Ah, mian Namjoon ah~ Aku... Takut mendengar cerita Jimin..." sahut Jin.

"Gwenchana, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Itu benar, Jimin ah? Kau tidak berbohong?" tanya Hoseok, wajahnya sangat ketakutan, dan tangan kanannya menengkram erat tangan kiri Taehyung dalam genggamannya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ia bahkan berteriak ketakutan ketika aku menyentuh pundaknya untuk bertanya ia kenapa.." sahut Yoongi.

"Untung kau juga ingin ke toilet makanya kau bisa ada disana, hyeong!" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Takdir, hyeong.. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan saling peka seperti itu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo.." sahut Yoongi sambil menimpuk Taehyung dengan bantal Namjoon yang ada disampingnya.

"Sudah dua bulan kita tidak diganggu, mengapa tiba-tiba kita mulai diganggu lagi?" sahut Yoongi.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Eric-ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jin kepada Jimin.

Jimin berbisik, "Kudengar... Sejak kedatangan Eric-ssaem, semakin banyak siswa yang sering diganggu oleh para hantu-hantu itu... Apa kali ini giliran kita yang diganggu? Lalu, apa memang semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Eric-ssaem?"

"Bahkan Siwon-ssaem meninggal tepat ketika Eric-ssaem datang kesini kan?" sahut Hoseok.

Membuat Jin, Taehyung, dan Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benar juga.. Ucapan Jimin dan Hoseok masuk akal..." sahut Jin.

Sementara Namjoon, yang sangat menyukai Eric-ssaem karena mata pelajaran sastra inggris adalah kesukaannya, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : kata siapa hantunya jungkook? kan saya bilang, di ff ini ada banyak figuran dari member boyband lainnya :) ada beberapa member boyband lain yang ada gigi kelincinya loh :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : kata siapa hantunya jungkook hayo? kan saya udah kasih clue di awal, bakalan ada beberapa member boyband lain yang jadi figuran :)**

 **ichikawa haru : kata siapa hantunya itu jungkook? hayooo :)**

 **Axrine Scott : kata siapa itu jungkook? hayo hayo hayo? :)**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw banyak vi nya ya vhy? XD sekolah tangga? tangga sekolah aja sekalian XD hayo siapa bilang jungkook hayo hantunya? :) wkwkw arvhy cocok jd tukang peneliti, coba kamu besok cita2nya jadi peneliti cinta kita gimana? #abaikan XD**

 **Sheryl010 : saya juga makin sibuk, tp mau hiatus ngauthor kok gagal mulu XD ayo2 kita saling menyemangati, sher! :) siapa hayo hantunya? clue: ada banyak figuran member boyband lain di ff ini :)**

 **kyungchim : eh ada typo ya? maapkeun XD thx for correct me! :) hayo matinya kenapa hayo? hantunya siapa? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : kata siapa juki eh kuki hantunya? hayoooo? :) awal2nya emang kaga detail kok, dipercepat/? XD semoga suka ya :)**

 **Hana : iya ya doakan saja NamJin YoonMin cepet nyusul/? XD hayo ada apa kira2? :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : iya maapkeun typonya XD thx for correct me ya! :) kata siapa jungkook doang yg punya gigi kelinci? :) hayo kenapa dia mati? hayo eric saaem itu siapa? :)**

 **ParkceyePark : hayo siapa kira2 hantunya? :) iya salam kenal ya :) whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **Lee Fitri: jungkook lg sama ibunya/? XD hayooo, kata siapa jungkook hantunya? iya horor tp kaga horor2 banget kayaknya XD whoaaaa thx loh fit pujiannya {} semoga suka ya :)**

 **peachimine : chanchanmarichan kurindu kamuuuuu {} kata siapa hantunya jungkook? kan ada banyak member boyband lain jd figuran disini :) id linemu yg mana sih chan? saya buka line kok gada?**

 **aya anezaki : om eric lebih gila dari member bangtan bener bgt itu wkwkw XD shinhwa yg masih normal cuma andy hyeong doang sisanya absurd XD kuota saya habis gara2 bangtan XD**

 **iPSyuu : hayo kata siapa hantunya jungkook? :) wkwkw yoonmin emang bikin gregetan kok dimana-mana juga XD here lanjutannya ya yuu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

 **2 OKTOBER 2016**

Seperti biasanya.

Setiap hari Minggu, banyak orang tua yang datang ke dorm untuk menemui anak-anak mereka.

Sementara diantara keenam bocah itu, hanya orang tua Namjoon dan Jin yang sering datang mengunjungi anak mereka karena rumah Namjoon yang terletak di Ilsan dan rumah Jin yang terletak di Anyang.

Orang tua Jimin tinggal di Busan, orang tua Taehyung dan Yoongi tinggal di Daegu, dan orang tua Hoseok tinggal di Gwangju. Jadi, orang tua mereka hanya berkunjung ke Bangtan School setiap satu atau dua bulan sekali.

Namjoon dan Jin tengah menemui orang tua mereka di taman sekolahan, sementara Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jimin menemani Hoseok di kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengabari orang tuamu kalau kakimu cidera? Mereka pasti akan kesini hari ini jika mereka tahu.." tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan rambut kekasihnya.

Taehyung tengah duduk di tepi kasur Hoseok, sementara Hoseok duduk di atas kasurnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, chagi ya.. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas..." sahut Hoseok.

"Mengapa mataku selalu sakit setiap melihat kalian bermesraan begini?" sahut Yoongi sambil memijit dahinya.

"Karena kau juga ingin bermesraan seperti kami..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"Mumpung hanya kita berempat disini, aku beri kesempatan kalian berdua bermesraan.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Kalian memang pasangan gila.." gumam Yoongi sambil terus pura-pura memijit dahinya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Jimin ah~ Aku tidak tahan dengan aura romantis kedua bocah itu, lebih baik kau temani aku ke kantin.. Aku ingin membeli minuman soda untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Oke, hyeong~ Call~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengannya, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung, lagi-lagi menggoda Yoongi.

"Berisik.." sahut Yoongi sambil menimpuk Taehyung dengan baju kotor Namjoon yang ada di atas kasur Namjoon.

"Ishhh! Jorok, hyeong!" gerutu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi keluar dari kamar Hoseok dan berjalan menuju lift yang terletak di ujung kanan lorong lantai enam, dan mereka melihat JongIn sedang mondar mandir di depan kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Jongin sunbae?" tanya Jimin, berusaha menyapa Jongin yang terlihat tengah kebingungan.

Jongin menatap Jimin dan Yoongi. "A... Aniya... Gwenchana..." sahutnya.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu kami turun dulu ke bawah.." sahut Jimin sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Oke.. Oke..." sahut Jongin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin dan Yoongi masuk ke dalam lift sementara Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jongin sunbae terlihat aneh.." sahut Jimin.

"Bukankah ia memang aneh? Tapi kurasa Kyungsoo lebih aneh lagi... Caranya tertawa agak mengerikan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kudengar Kyungsoo sunbae itu aliennya kelas 3-3, hyeong.. Karena sedikit aneh... Tapi bagiku ia terlihat cukup menggemaskan... Kau tahu kan bola matanya yang besar? Itu terlihat sangat imut.. Hehehe~" sahut Jimin.

"Kau lebih imut darinya.." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat datar.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Yoongi.

Lift mulai bergerak menuju lantai satu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lift berhenti di lantai empat.

Jimin, yang tadinya tengah menatap Yoongi karena terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi, segera menatap ke depan. "Mengapa liftnya tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Yoongi mencoba memencet semua tombol di dalam lift namun lift tetap tidak bergerak.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasakan hawa yang begitu dingin di lehernya.

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Jimin ah... Jangan.. Menoleh.. Ke belakang..." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut di wajahnya.

"Ada.. Apa.. Hyeong?" Jimin ikut membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan menoleh!" bentak Yoongi.

Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Ia segera berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Sosok hantu bocah berseragam SMP itu.

Tepat berdiri di belakang Jimin, tengah menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan tatapan yang aneh dan mengerikan.

Darah masih terlihat membasahi wajah sebelah kirinya, dan cairan berwarna kehijauan mengalir dari bola mata kanannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang, dan lift itu kembali bergerak menuju ke lantai satu.

Yoongi segera menghela nafasnya, lalu berjongkok dan menepuk pelan bahu Jimin yang tengah menangis ketakutan.

"Gwenchana... Ayo bangun, sebentar lagi kita sampai di bawah.." sahut Yoongi.

Jimin segera bangun dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aigoo~ Kau selalu terlihat sok kuat.. Tapi ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihatmu menangis karena hantu..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kantin.

"Memangnya apa... Yang tadi kau lihat.. Di belakangku, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Sosok... Bocah SMP itu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Jinjja?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Makanya aku memintamu jangan menoleh... Kau bisa pingsan jika melihatya dari jarak sedekat itu..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Sekujur tubuhku masih terasa sangat lemas... Aku bisa merasakan... Hawa sangat dingin di leherku tadi.." sahut Jimin, masih dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Gwenchana.. Ada aku... Kau tak perlu takut.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada coolnya.

Jimin tersenyum sambil menatap Yoongi yang kini sibuk memilih minuman kaleng apa yang mau dibelinya.

"Mengapa kau tidak takut, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Molla~ Aku juga bingung, mengapa aku tidak takut... Apa karena kau sudah ketakutan duluan? Makanya aku menjadi berani? Untuk melindungimu?" sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi coolnya itu.

Membuat detak jantung Jimin berdegup kencang dan kedua pipinya memerah. "Yaaaaa, hyeooong~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja kan disini?" tanya ibu Jin kepada Jin ketika kedua orang tua Jin berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Ne, eomma~ Aku baik-baik saja..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Araseo~ Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik ya.." sahut ibu Jin sambil memeluk tubuh Jin.

"Kami pulang dulu, Jin ah~" sahut ayah Jin sambil menepuk bahu Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah berada dalam mobil dan bersiap pergi dari sana.

"Ia... Akan baik-baik saja kan, yeobo?" tanya ibu Jin kepada ayah Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jin.

"Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja..." sahut ayah Jin sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Orang tuamu juga sudah pulang, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Jin.

"Kkamjakiya! Yaishh, Namjoon ah!" sahut Jin, terkejut dengan kedatangan Namjoon yang sangat tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu terkejut? Kau takut ada hantu yang mendatangimu siang-siang begini?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

"Kau kan tahu aku penakut, imma.." sahut Jin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

CUP!

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jin yang tengah dimajukan ke depan itu.

"Yaaaaa..." Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya sambil menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu lagi, atau aku tidak tahan dan akan mengecupmu lagi, hyeong.. Araseo?" sahut Namjoon.

"Igo mwoya?" tanya Jin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Namjoon memegang kedua bahu Jin dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata Namjoon menatap tepat di kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

Angin berhembus, menyapu wajah mereka berdua dengan lembut.

"Hyeong... Aku... Sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu... Selama ini aku berpikir, aku ingin memastikan perasaanku lebih lama agar semakin yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan.. Tapi, saat ini juga aku rasa aku sudah sangat yakin dengan perasaanku padamu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Uh?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kim Seokjin! Saranghae..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Membuat wajah Jin memerah mendengar ucapan semanis itu dari mulut Namjoon.

"Maukah kau.. Menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, imma... Aku juga... Menyukaimu..."

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

CUP!

Tanpa basa basi, Namjoon langsung mengecup pelan, kemudian melumat bibir Jin.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati lumatan Namjoon di bibirnya, sementara angin terus berhembus pelan disekitar mereka, menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Namjoon kepada Jin.

Dan ketika mereka sedang asik berciuman, tiba-tiba saja suara terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Daebak!"

"Whoaaaaaa~ Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"

Jin dan Namjoon segera melepaskan bibir mereka dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Yoongi dan Jimin tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Yaishh! Kalian mengangetkanku saja!" gerutu Jin.

"Kalian saaaaama sekali tidak bisa membaca situasi, ckckck.." gerutu Namjoon karena merasa kedua sahabatnya itu mengganggu moment romantisnya bersama Jin.

"Sejak kapan... Kalian berkencan?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Baru saja.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" Yoongi ikut membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus mentraktir kami makan! Yeay~" sahut Jimin.

"Ayo kita kabari Taehyung dan Hoseok.." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa..." Jin berteriak ketika Yoongi dan Jimin berlari, hendak memberitahukan kabar baik itu kepada Taehyung dan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong, aku ke toilet dulu ya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Jangan lama-lama, aku takut sendirian..." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar Hoseok untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Lantai enam memang sangat sepi.

Dan Taehyung merasakan hawa yang mencekam ketika ia masuk ke toilet.

Taehyung masuk ke bilik kedua dari pojok kiri, dan ketika Taehyung menutup pintu bilik itu, sebuah nyanyian tiba-tiba terdengar.

Suara yang pilu dan mengerikan.

Taehyung, yang tidak penakut itu, mengabaikan suara yang didengarnya dan segera membuka resleting celananya.

Suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan buang airnya dan berjalan keluar dari bilik toilet itu, dan benar saja, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Taehyung menyalakan keran wastafel, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

Taehyung menatap ke cermin dihadapannya.

Benar saja.

Sesosok hantu wanita tengah berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya lewat cermin dihadapannya itu.

Kedua matanya mengeluarkan darah, begitu juga dengan kedua lubang hidungnya.

Wajahnya penuh bekas luka pukulan dan wajah sebelah kirinya hancur karena luka bakar.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Taehyung kembali menatap kaca itu dan sosok itu sudah menghilang.

Taehyung segera mematikan keran wastafel dan berjalan keluar dari toilet menuju kamar Hoseok.

Hoseok tengah memainkan handphonenya ketika Taehyung masuk.

"Waeyo, chagi? Raut wajahmu agak aneh? Apa bipolarmu kumat?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Hoseok ketika Taehyung sudah duduk kembali disampingnya.

"Gwenchana... Hanya saja... Aku sepertinya melihat penampakan tadi di toilet..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kyaaa!" Hoseok segera berteriak kecil dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Jinjja ya?" tanya Hoseok sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Chagi ya~ Aku takut..." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung memegang kedua bahu Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung.

"Aku kan menemanimu disini.. Mengapa kau takut?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau kan tahu, aku sangat penakut..." sahut Hoseok, wajahnya seperti mau menangis.

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok dan mengecup pelan kening Hoseok, berusaha menenangkannya.

Hoseok menatap mata Taehyung, dan Taehyung mulai memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, dan bibir mereka beradu, saling melumat.

Tangan Taehyung mulai menggerayangi tubuh Hoseok, dan tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka.

"Ada kabar baik! Namjoon hyeong dan Jin hyeong berken... can..."

Ucapan Jimin terbata ketika melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Taehyung dan Hoseok di dalam kamar.

Yoongi berdeham karena bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Taehyung dan Hoseok terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Yaishhh! Apa kalian tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?" gerutu Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Jin menyusul masuk di belakang Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin ketika menyadari situasinya sedikit aneh.

"Aku membuka pintu kamar... Dan ternyata mereka berdua sedang berciuman dengan sangat mesra..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kalian berdua sudah dua kali mengganggu pasangan yang sedang bermesraan rupanya, ckck.." sahut Namjoon.

"Dua kali?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tadi kami memergoki Namjoon hyeong dan Jin hyeong berciuman di taman dekat parkiran tamu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Namjoon hyeong dan Jin hyeong berciuman?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku buru-buru berlari kesini ingin memberitahukan kalian kalau per hari ini mereka berdua resmi berkencan..." sahut Jimin.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa... Chukkae, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Jin.

"Heol~~ Daebak, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu tinggal kalian berdua yang belum resmi..." sahut Jin menatap Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aigoo~" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju kasur Namjoon, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Jimin hanya tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang tengah berbaring.

"Kalian berdua sangat aneh... Ckckck~" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

.

 **.**

"Yoongi ya~ Temani aku ke toilet..." rengek Jin sore itu ketika mereka baru saja bangun setelah tidur siang sejenak di kamar masing-masing.

"Aigoo~ Aku masih mengantuk, hyeong..." gerutu Yoongi sambil masih berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Yoongi yaaaa~ Temani aku, heunggg~" rengek Jin.

Yoongi terpaksa bangun. "Araseo.. Araseo..."

Jin dan Yoongi berjalan menuju toilet di ujung lorong lantai enam.

Jin masuk ke dalam bilik toilet paling tengah, sementara Yoongi menunggu di depan wastafel.

"Yoongi ya~ Kau masih disitu?" teriak Jin sari dalam bilik.

"Iya..." jawab Yoongi, masih setengah mengantuk.

Dan tiba-tiba saja..

Bayangan hitam sekelebatan lewat dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya.

"Kau masih disitu kan, Yoongi ya?" teriak Jin lagi.

"Iya, hyeong... Ppali..." sahut Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba hawa terasa sangat dingin.

Yoongi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, dan sosok itu kembali terlihat tepat di hadapannya.

Sang hantu berseragam SMP.

Dengan wajah dan tatapan mengerikannya itu.

Tengah menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan aneh yang mengerikan.

Dan kali ini, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas nama yang tertulis di baju seragam yang berlumuran darah itu.

Jeon.. Jung... Kook..

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : SELAMAT! TEBAKAN ANDA TEPAT wkwkw :) here lanjutannya haru :)**

 **peachimine : SELAMAT! TEBAKAN ANDA TEPAT XD kaga ada sama sekali loh chan, coba line saya lagi kamunya deh~ whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya, here lanjutannya chan! :)**

 **Guest : iya saya juga pindah kalo saya disana XD asik ada yg penasaran wkwkw XD insya allah ini ff saya update tiap selasa jumat ya :) wkwkw iya vhpe sweet2 gmn gitu XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : iya ini namanya pairing ditengah horor/? XD asik ada yg suka :) wkwkw TUH NONGOL TUH HASBENMU SAYA TONGOLIN wkwkw chukkae tebakannya kemaren bener XD**

 **kyungchim : kan yg di toilet udah saya gambarin "memakai seragam Bangtan School" :) hayo coba tebak :)**

 **Arvhy : IYA BENAR TEBAKANMU wkwkw :) wayolo siang2 baca ini merinding? alhamdulillah {} ini buat saya sebuah pujian terhebat nih! peluk sini vhy peluk {} ciye arvhy cocok nih jd detektif :) ayo2 kamu jd conan saya sinichi kudonya #apabedanya XD wkwkw ciye namjin yoonmin dinyanyiin ciye :)**

 **aya anezaki : ada apanya hayo? :) dukun wkwkw mana ada dukun2an di korea mah? eh ada ya? XD wkwkw gara2 min yoonji, ketampanan Yoongi berubah jd cantik ya? XD running man yg RM vs Shinhwa? udah XD ngakak asli, semuanya kaga ada yg waras wkwkw nonton shinhwa broadcast kaga aya? yg episode shinhwa sama suju? itu makin absurd lagi semuanya wkwkw XD writer block itu apa btw? thx ya buat semangatnya! km juga semangat ya :)**

 **Axrine Scott : bandar XD kayak narkoba aja XD**

 **Vi Jiminie: CHUKKAE! TEBAKAN ANDA TEPAT XD hayo apa hubungannya kira2? :)**

 **Maria Felicia : jeng jeng jeng kookie jd hantunya XD mantan bias wkwkw sekarang udah move on ke bangtan ya? :) loh kok byk masalah sekolahmu? kenapa gt fel?**

 **ParkceyePark : hantunya adalah jeng jeng jeng~ jeon jungkook :) hayo kira2 apa hubungannya ini semua? :)**

 **Sheryl010 : wkwkw tp semester depan makin parah saya, jd mungkin bakalan hiatus sejenak tp entah kapan XD woozi kangen hyeongnya ya wkwkw XD tuh hantunya jungkook kok kmrn saya godain kamu doang XD whoaaa thx pujiannya {}**

 **iPSyuu : yuu tega yuu tega XD YoonMin gemes2 gimana gitu ya? wkwkw XD emang jeka hantunya :) iya yg WINGS TOUR itu, nemu idenya dari situ XD saya kaga marah kok, seneng malah kalo kalian mau mikir teori ff saya ini, jd kita kayak tebak2an gt :)**

 **khaliza19 : salam kenal khaliza! kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca :) asik deh ada yg penasaran :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : kamu darimana ajaaaa kok perasaan udah lama ya kaga liat reviewmu? :( yoongi namjoon taehyung seme :)**

 **Kimeul : here lanjutannya :) hayo hantunya ada berapa?**

 **Tazkiyah653 : long time no see taaaaz! :) kemana aja? kangen tau baca reviewmu :( wah malem2 ena tuh baca ginian wkwkw XD here taz lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **CUMA MAU NGOMONG~**

 **MV "BTS - SPRING DAY" SWEET SEKALI :)**

 **TAPI SAYA BINGUNG KENAPA HARUS ADA TUMPUKAN BAJU YANG BARU DILAUNDRY ITU YA XD**

 **KENAPA HOSEOK KAGA NGERAP? HMMMMM~**

 **BUT OVERALL, BTS JJANG! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **3 OKTOBER 2016**

Hari Senin adalah hari yang paling dibeci semua siswa, karena harus kembali belajar setelah libur di weekend.

Namun berbeda dengan Namjoon. Namjoon sangat menyukai hari Senin.

Karena hari Senin adalah hari dimana mata pelajaran favoritnya ada dalam jadwal kelas.

Sastra inggris.

"Kau sih enak, sastra inggris keahlianmu, dan kelas sastra inggrismu dimulai jam sepuluh... Aku dan Jimin yang nyaris pingsan setiap Senin pagi, karena kelas sastra inggris kami mulai jam setengah delapan.." gerutu Taehyung kepada Namjoon ketika keenam bocah itu berjalan menuju gedung utama.

"Masih mending pagi-pagi, kelasku dan Yoongi baru mulai pelajaran sastra inggris jam satu siang, jam paling mengantuk..." sahut Jin sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung.

"Aku yang mendapatkan pelajaran sastra inggris jam sepuluh saja tetap merasa mengantuk setiap pelajaran dimulai.." gerutu Hoseok.

"Karena kemampuan bahasa inggrismu lemah, Hoseok ah~ Hahaha..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Hoseok.

"Jadi.. Kalian bertukar pasangan pagi ini?" sahut Yoongi yang menyadari bahwa tangan Jin merangkul pundak Taehyung sementara tangan Namjoon berada di pegangan kursi roda Hoseok.

"Ishhh!" Mereka berempat mengangkat kaki ke arah Yoongi, berpura-pura mau menendang Yoongi.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh, Hoseok ah? Kalau begitu sana jalan, tidak usah duduk di kursi roda itu.." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi coolnya.

Jimin tertawa cukup keras.

"Hahaha~ Baguslah kalian membuatku tertawa begini sebelum kelas Eric-ssaem dimulai.." sahut Jimin sambil merapikan poni rambutnya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa gosip yang beredar itu sungguhan, Jimin ah?" tanya Jin lagi.

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Molla~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Good morning, students.." sahut Eric-ssaem pagi itu ketika masuk untuk mengajar di kelas 1-1.

"Good morning, Sir..." sahut semua siswa kelas 1-1.

"Aigoo~ Mataku mulai mengantuk..." gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin, yang duduk disamping Taehyung, tertawa kecil. "Dasar~ Kau ketularan Yoongi hyeong rupanya? Mudah mengantuk.."

"Apa hanya Yoongi hyeong yang ada di otakmu itu, Jimin ah?" bisik Taehyung, menggoda Jimin.

"Yaishh!" Kaki Jimin menendang pelan betis Taehyung.

Kelas pun dimulai.

Eric-ssaem mengajar dengan penuh wibawa dan membuat beberapa siswa selalu terkagum dengan caranya mengajar.

Tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Entah sudah berapa kali Jimin menguap di kelasnya pagi itu karena tidak mengerti pelajaran bahasa inggris yang tengah diterangkan Eric-ssaem sedikitpun.

Sementara Taehyung, mulai asik dalam dunianya sendiri.

Taehyung terus memicingkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya, dan memutar-mutar pulpen di tangan kanannya, sambil terus memperhatikan Eric-ssaem yang tengah mengajar.

Apa Taehyung mendengarkan pelajaran yang tengah diajarkan Eric-ssam? Tidak, tentu saja!

Taehyung mulai asik dalam dunianya, dunia psikopatnya.

Taehyung mulai memperhatikan Eric-ssaem dengan seksama, berusaha mencari tahu lebih lanjut apakah semua tuduhan yang digunjingkan para siswa disana kepada Eric-ssaem masuk akal.

Jimin menutup mulutnya lagi agar tidak kelihatan sedang mengantuk oleh Eric-ssaem, dan Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlihat seolah tengah serius mendengarkan pelajaran pagi ini.

Tapi Jimin tahu betul sahabatnya satu itu tidak mungkin belajar dengan serius.

" _Cih~ Ia mulai asik dalam dunianya sendiri..._ " gumam batin Jimin sambil kembali melihat ke arah papan tulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit, bel berbunyi, menandakan kelas satra inggris di kelas 1-1 telah berakhir.

"Akhirnya!" sahut Jimin pelan ketika bel berbunyi.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, namun sahabatnya itu ternyata masih asik dalam dunianya.

"Kau ini detektif atau apa, imma?" gerutu Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Ssssst.. Jangan ganggu aku!" sahut Taehyung sambil mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya dengan berbagai teori yang ada di otaknya. Coret-coretan yang Jimin bahkan tidak bisa membaca apa yang tengah ditulis Taehyung disana.

"Kau memang alien, Kim Taehyung.." gerutu Jimin sambil memasukkan buku inggrisnya ke dalam tas dan bersiap untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi ya~ Temani aku ke toilet..." sahut Jin.

"Yaishhh, ini kan masih pagi, hyeong.. Kau sudah ketakutan jam segini?" gerutu Yoongi.

"Ayolaaaah~" rengek Jin sambil menarik-narik lengan kanan Yoongi.

"Araseo.. Araseo..." gerutu Yoongi sambil bangun dari kursinya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Yoongi ya~ Jjang!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo..." gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan menemani Jin ke toilet.

Setelah Jin selesai buang air kecil, mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi kelas berikutnya akan dimulai.

Yoongi melihat dari kejauhan, Eric-ssaem tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Kim Jongin di ujung lorong sana, wajah Jongin kelihatan agak aneh.

Seperti.. Agak ketakutan...

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumam Yoongi.

"Uh? Apa yang kau katakan, Yoongi ya?" tanya Jin yang sedang asik memakan lolipop di mulutnya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Gwenchana, hyeong.."

Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas, bersiap untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eric-ssaem masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1, bersiap memulai kelasnya disana.

Namjoon tersenyum senang karena mata pelajaran kesukaannya akan dimulai, sementara Hoseok yang duduk disamping Namjoon mulai menunjukkan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya.

"Kelas penyiksaan akan segera dimulaiiiii..." gumam Hoseok pelan.

Kelas sastra inggris di kelas 2-1 pun dimulai.

Namjoon terus asik memperhatikan semua pelajaran yang diterangkan Eric-ssaem, sementara Hoseok sudah nyaris muntah mendengar bahasa-bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya itu.

"Uh, Hoseok-haksaeng.. Mengapa kau duduk di kursi roda? Apa kau cidera?" tanya Eric-ssaem, yang beru menyadari bahwa Hoseok duduk di kursi roda.

"Ia cidera saat pelajaran tambahan olahraga Sabtu kemarin, ssaem.." sahut Jackson yang duduk di belakang Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Majjayo, ssaem.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaah... Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, benar kan?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

"Lumayan, ssaem.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil berusaha tertawa.

Dan pelajaranpun dilanjutkan.

"Ia cukup perhatian juga rupanya.." bisik Hoseok.

"Kau mulai tertarik padanya, Hoseok ah?" bisik Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya~ Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Woobin-ssaem bagiku.." bisik Hoseok.

"Aigoo~ Seleramu terlalu tinggi..." bisik Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat tiba.

Taehyung segera berlari ke depan kelas 2-1 bersama Jimin.

"Sini, hyeong... Gantian aku yang mendorong kursi rodanya.." sahut Taehyung kepada Namjoon.

"Oooh, Kim Taehyung! Kau kekasih yang cukup keren rupanya..." sahut Namjoon sambil melepaskan genggamannya di kursi roda Hoseok.

"Gumawo, chagi ya~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mana Jin hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Molla~ Sepertinya kelas mereka belum selesai..."

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara di belakang mereka berempat.

"Mengapa harus ada mata pelajaran matematika di dunia ini? Mengapa aku harus mencari jawaban X? Mengapa X dan Y harus eksis di dunia ini? Tidak bisakah Y saja yang mencari sendiri jawaban untuk X?" gerutu sebuah suara.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cerewet Kim Seokjin.

"Yaaaaa~ Aku mulai terbiasakah dengan semua ocehanmu, hyeong? Biasanya aku selalu merasa terganggu dengan semua ocehanmu akan X dan Y, tapi akhir-akhir ini setiap kau mengoceh, aku seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.." sahut Yoongi.

"Matematika memang menyebalkan, hyeong.." sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Sastra inggris juga menyebalkan..."

"Aku nyaris muntah mendengar bahasa asing itu di telingaku tadi di kelas, Jimin ah~" sahut Hoseok.

"Kau tak mengerti sepatah katapun yang diterangkan Eric-ssaem, benar kan?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan kelas sastra inggris kali ini.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja?" Namjoon dan Jin berucap bersamaan sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Whoaaa~ Kalian memang ditakdirkan berjodoh, sampai bicarapun bisa bersamaan begini.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa ia benar tidak mengantuk selama pelajaran tadi, Jimin ah?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jimin.

"Tanyakan padaku langsung, hyeong.. Mengapa kau bertanya pada Jimin? Aaaaah~ Pendekatan?" sahut Taehyung, lagi-lagi menggoda Yoongi.

"Yaish!" gerutu Yoongi sambil mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura mau memukul Taehyung.

"Tentu saja ia tidak mengantuk.. Ia asik dalam dunia psikopatnya..." sahut Jimin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ia menatap Eric-ssaem dengan sangat seksama sejak awal kelas hingga kelas berakhir... Bukunya dipenuhi coret-coretan tulisan yang tak kumengerti.. Bahasa aliennya kumat.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa benar tuduhan yang dikatakan siswa-siswa disini padanya masuk akal atau tidak.." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau mau menjadi detektif?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Dia mau belajar menjadi psikopat, bukan detektif..." sahut Yoongi.

Membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa, sementara Taehyung terus menggerutu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam sahabat itu asik menyantap menu makan siang mereka sambil terus bercanda, membuat kehebohan di sudut kantin.

"Apa mereka selalu seberisik itu?" tanya Eric-ssaem kepada Donghae-ssaem ketika mereka tengah makan siang bersama di kantin.

Donghae-ssaem menganggukan kepalanya. "Bahkan ketika Hoseok kemarin terkilir, kelima sahabatnya ikut berlari ke UKS menemaninya."

"Persahabatan yang menarik.." sahut Eric-ssaem sambil menyendok makanan di piringnya.

"Mereka berenam sangat kompak... Aaaaah~ Aku jadi rindu masa-masa sekolahku..." sahut Donghae-ssaem sambil menghela nafasnya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka segera kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku ke toilet dulu..." sahut Taehyung sambil bangun dari kursinya.

"Hati-hati ada penampakan.." goda Jimin.

"Aku tidak penakut sepertimu, Jimin ah.." sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan, membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa.

"Yaissshhh~" gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan menuju toilet yang ada tak jauh dari kantin.

Toilet itu dalam keadaan kosong.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam bilik toilet paling ujung kanan, dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki, tapi hanya empat langkah.

TUK TUK TUK TUK!

Dan keadaan kembali hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, lalu membuka resleting celananya. "Mwoya..."

Setelah selesai buang air, Taehyung menaikan resleting celananya, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan.

"Tooooloooong... Akuuuuuuu... Toooolooooong..."

Taehyung memicingkan kedua matanya, berusaha mendengarkan suara itu dengan jelas.

"Tooooloooong..."

Taehyung segera membuka pintu bilik toilet, namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam sekelebatan melintas disampingnya. Taehyung langsung menoleh ke samping namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu di atasnya.

Taehyung mendongak, dan tepat di atasnya terdapat sebuah kepala tengah menggantung, kepala yang dipenuhi darah.

"Yaish! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" bentak Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kepala yang penuh dengan darah itu menghilang.

"Dasar setan kurang kerjaan... Aku tidak takut, jadi, jangan pernah mencoba menggangguku lagi, araseo?" bentak Taehyung, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara kali itu.

Taehyung mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Hyeong? Mengapa kau kesini juga? Kakimu sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok tidak menjawab, ia segera masuk ke dalam bilik toilet paling tengah dan memnutup pintunya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Mwoya? Kau mengacuhkanku? Araseo, aku akan kembali ke kantin, selamat ketakutan sendirian..."

Taehyung segera keluar dari toilet dan masuk ke kantin.

Dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar.

Jung Hoseok, sang kekasihnya itu, ada disana. Masih duduk di kursi rodanya. Tepat disamping kursinya.

Taehyung segera duduk di kursinya.

"Hyeong.. Sejak kapan kau kembali?" tanya Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

"Uh? Kembali darimana?" tanya Hoseok yang juga kebingungan.

"Kau mengigau, Taehyung ah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Jiwa aliennya kumat..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bukannya kau dari toilet barusan?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus menatap Hoseok.

Taehyung menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi barusan di toilet.

"Kyaaa!" Jin langsung memeluk Namjoon dan Hoseok langsung memeluk Taehyung karena takut mendengar cerita Taehyung.

Sementara kedua tangan Jimin mencengkram celana seragamnya, berusaha menutupi kalau ia juga takut mendengar cerita Taehyung.

"Jinjja?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong pada kalian?" sahut Taehyung.

"Hoseok... Ia menyerupai Hoseok?" tanya Jin. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri karena merinding ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kita harus lebih berhati-hati... Siapa tahu yang ada disamping kita ini bukan sahabat kita tapi para hantu yang berubah wujud itu." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaiiiishhh, Min Yoongi! Jangan menakut-nakuti begitu!" gerutu Jin.

"Kasus ini jadi semakin menarik..." sahut Taehyung.

"Dasar alien psikopat.." gerutu Jimin.

"Kalau aku yang melihat penampakan kepala buntung itu, aku rasa aku sudah pingsan..." sahut Hoseok, wajahnya seperti mau menangis.

"Aigoo~ Ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah keributan terjadi di kantin.

Gong Chansik berlari masuk ke kantin, lalu berteriak. "Kim Jongin bunuh diri! Ia lompat dari lantai enam dorm!"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **khaliza19 : ini jungkook versi ancur loh mukanya XD yakin kaga serem? :)**

 **Avijunhobie : avi kemana ajaaaaa kan abang kangen {} wkwkw iya jungkook jd hantunya gara2 liat teaser WINGS TOUR yg matanya keluar cairan ijo kayak di cover ff ini XD**

 **ichikawa haru : jonginnya... bunuh... diri... :(**

 **daejung : annyeong daejung ah! kemana aja kok baru ketemu lagi hmmmm kan abang kangen :( vhopenya banyak kaga ya? wkwkw WHOAAAA TERHARU BACA REVIEWNYA :* SINI2 PELUK {}**

 **Vi Jiminie : bayangin gimana ekspresi jimin sama yoongi pas mergokin XD hayo jonginnya kenapa? hayolo hayo XD iya jungkook jd hantunya XD whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : hantu yg baik itu seperti apa yun? XD tahu bulet digoreng dadakan lima ratusan wkwkw XD SOPE calon new vocal beneran nih kayaknya, sekarang Hoseok vocal, next album Yoongi tau2 ikut vocal, next album lagi Taehyung Cypher, Yoongi-Hoseok vocal XD here lanjutannya yun :) km juga semangat ya! :)**

 **ParkceyePark : wkwkw iya bener jungkook :) wah seneng ya namjin jadian? XD here lanjutannya, dedek/?**

 **donitasiskaal : here lanjutannya :) salam kenal btw, kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Axrine Scott : iya jungkook wkwkw XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : salam kenal aeri, kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx ya udah mau baca ff ini :) whoaaa semoga kamu terus suka sama jalan ceritanya ini ya :)**

 **Sheryl010 : hayo jungkook knp hayo kenapa? :) saya kaga bisa bikin yg horor2 sher XD**

 **Maria Felicia : saya sih suka sama semua pairing mereka, gokil2 soalnya bikin gemes XD loh kok kaga bs login? O.o relakan ia menjadi hantu gentayangan ya fel :)**

 **Arvhy : ayang beb, aku atut/? XD hayo kira2 ada apa, kenapa, dan apa hayo? :) hayo jongin bunuh diri hayo :) iya lebih greget sebelum jadian ya ada manis2nya gt XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : iya kangen tau taz :( wah2 kok nunggu pd bobo? kamu kaga ikut bobo? mau hiatus ah biar dikangenin/? wkwkw XD  
**

 **kyungchim : yoonmin kapan ya? hmmmmm /mikir keras/ XD**

 **aya anezaki : andy yang paling waras aja jadi kaga waras apalagi eric hyesung yang dari awal kaga waras ya XD yap kookie jd hantu gentayangan hayolo hihihihihi/? #abaikan XD aaaah, baru dgr ada istilah itu wkwkw saya mah author kawe, kaga ngerti istilah dunia perauthoran XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : duhduhduh pasti manis senyumnya ya tan :) #modusan XD HORE AYO MAKAN2 KAMU YG BAYAR YEAY! XD hayo kira2 kenapa dia gentayangan disana hayo? :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : hayo kira2 ada apa disana hayo? :)**

 **vhope shipper : yoonmin kurang peka XD**

 **Lee Fitri: iya jungkook hantunya :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Hopie13 : sata artinya apa ya? btw salam kenal ya :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx bgt loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) whoaaa thx buat pujiannya :)**

* * *

 **BTW MAU PROMOSI/?**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA FF BARU SAYA YA :)**

 **"OUR SPRING DAY - BTS FF" :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **3 OKTOBER 2016**

Semua siswa berkumpul di sekeliling gedung dorm.

Termasuk keenam bocah itu.

"Hoeeeeekssssss~" Jin nyaris muntah melihat mayat Jongin yang tergeletak dengan mengenaskan dihadapannya itu.

Kepalanya pecah, darah membanjiri wajah dan sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hoekssss~" Jimin juga nyaris muntah dan tanpa sadar meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Namjoon menutup matanya karena jijik melihat betapa mengenaskan mayat Jongi dihadapannya itu.

Hoseok menutup matanya dan menangis, ketakutan melihat mayat Jongin yang berlumuran darah itu.

Sementara Yoongi dan Taehyung terus menatap ke mayat Jongin yang bersimbah darah itu.

Tak lama kemudian pihak kepolisian datang dan meminta para siswa segera menyingkir.

Mereka memasang police line disekitar mayat Jongin, dan tim kepolisian mulai menyelidiki keadaan di sekitar tempat mayat Jongin tergeletak.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung dorm karena ingin mengambil sesuatu di kamarku, dan tiba-tiba saja tepat dihadapanku, tubuh Jongin meluncur ke bawah dari lantai enam. Aku segera berlari ke kantin untuk memberitahu siswa lainnya setelah tubuh Jongin hancur seperti itu di jalanan tepat dihadapanku..." sahut Chansik saat ia diinterogasi pihak kepolisian di dalam ruang meeting guru.

Chansik juga kelihatan agak trauma karena menjadi saksi atas kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Air mata sudah dari tadi menggenangi matanya.

"Apa kau melihat ada orang lain di lantai enam? Seperti seseorang yang... Mendorongnya?" tanya sang polisi.

Chansik menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihat apapun.. Maksudku, aku tidak memperhatikan apa-apa.. Aku segera berlari ketakutan menuju kantin.."

"Aigoo... Berarti hanya CCTV satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui dengan pasti apakah ini kasus bunuh diri... Atau pembunuhan.." sahut sang polisi.

"Pem.. Pembunuhan?" tanya Chansik dengan ekspresi shocked.

"Kemungkinan..." sahut sang polisi.

"Jadi.. Ada pembunuh? Di sekolah kami?" sahut Chansik dengan agak ketakutan.

"Ini baru kemungkinan... Jangan terlalu panik..." sahut sang polisi.

"Tapi... Di sekolah kami ini tidak ada satupun kamera CCTV... Karena sekolah ini berprinsip, privacy para siswa disini harus terjaga sehingga pihak sekolah tidak menginstal satupun CCTV di gedung ini.. Satu-satunya CCTV hanya ada di gerbang depan, untuk memastikan tidak ada siswa lain yang masuk ke sini ataupun tidak ada siswa yang kabur malam-malam keluar dari gedung sekolahan ini..." sahut Gongchan.

Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat setelah mendengar kata pembunuhan tadi.

Chansik segera dibawa ke UKS agar beristirahat disana karena ia masih terlihat shocked dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Donghae-ssaem menemani Chansik di UKS sambil memberikan Chansik obat penenang karena kelihatannya kondisi Chansik cukup ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas dinyatakan berakhir dan tidak dilanjutkan untuk hari itu karena pihak kepolisian harus segera menyelidiki kasus ini, sementara semua siswa dikumpulkan di gedung olahraga indoor agar saling menenangkan diri mereka dari apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Keenam bocah itu duduk di sudut ruangan.

Jin terus memeluk Namjoon sambil menangis, begitupun juga Hoseok yang terus menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

Jimin terlihat sangat pucat, sepucat warna kulit Yoongi, dan matanya masih terlihat merah karena habis menangis.

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jimin untuk menenangkan Jimin.

"Mengapa Jongin bunuh diri?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Molla..." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi terus berpikir, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang seharusnya diingatnya tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu karena masih shocked melihat mayat Jongin dihadapannya tadi.

"Bagaimana jika... Ia bukan bunuh diri. Tapi dibunuh?" sahut Taehyung. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

"Yaishhhh, lihat alien itu... Jiwa psikopatnya kumat..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia memang tidak normal.."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film-film pembunuhan, imma.." gerutu Jimin.

"Bukankah selalu ada banyak kemungkinan untuk setiap kasus yang terjadi di dunia ini?" sahut Taehyung dengan gaya sok tahunya.

"Geumanhae... Aku takut, chagi ya..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak takut dengan ini?" sahut Yoongi sambil meletakkan sebuah mainan kecoa yang terbuat dari karet di pangkuan Hoseok.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hoseok segera berteriak sekenacang-kencangnya, membuat semua perhatian di gedung itu tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Woobin-ssaem, yang sedang bertugas menjadi guru pengawas para siswa di dalam gedung itu, sambil berjalan menghampiri keenam bocah itu.

"Gwenchana, ssaem... Hoseok berteriak karena ini.." sahut Namjoon sambil menunjukkan mainan kecoak karet itu ke hadapan Woobin-ssaem.

"Yaishhh! Buang kecoak itu!" Ternyata Woobin-ssaem juga terkejut dan menyangka bahwa itu kecoak sungguhan.

Kelima bocah itu tertawa melihat reaksi Woobin-ssaem, sementara Hoseok terus memukuli pundak Yoongi karena mengerjainya.

Woobin-ssaem yang baru saja menyadari itu hanya mainan segera memarahi kelima bocah itu.

"Kalian masih saja bisa bercanda di tengah situasi begini! Aigoo!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menjauh dari keenam bocah itu.

Namjoon dan Yoongi melakukan highfive, sementara Hoseok terus menggerutu kepada Yoongi.

Jimin dan Jin mulai bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Hoseok yang sangat menggemaskan setiap diberi mainan kecoak karet itu.

Sementara Taehyung lagi-lagi sedang asik dalam dunianya dan menggumam tidak jelas.

Menggumamkan semua kemungkinan yang ada dalam imajinasinya mengenai kasus meninggalnya Jongin.

"Ia berbicara apa lagi?" bisik Yoongi di telinga Jimin sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung.

"Abaikan saja ia, hyeong.. Kau tahu sendiri betapa aneh kelakukannya jika bertemu hal-hal berbau darah begini.." sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pihak kepolisian tidak menemukan bukti apapun ataupun keanehan lain dalam kasus meninggalnya Jongin, jadi akhirnya pukul enam sore semua siswa diijinkan ke kantin untuk makan malam lalu kembali ke dorm mereka masing-masing.

"Aku masih merasa ada yang janggal dengan meninggalnya Jongin sunbae..." sahut Taehyung saat mereka berenam tengah makan malam di kantin.

"Geumanhae, imma... Polisi saja tidak menemukan bukti apapun... Yaishhh.." gerutu Yoongi.

"Jiwa psikopatnya kembali menguat hari ini, ckckck~" gerutu Jin.

"Anggap saja aku sedang single hari ini, teman-teman.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau tega, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Gong Chansik berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin setelah keadaannya membaik.

Beberapa siswa mengerubunginya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Ceritakan dari awal apa yang kau lihat, sunbae..."

"Apa hasil penyelidikan polisi? Mereka mengatakan apa padamu?"

Keenam bocah itu tetap duduk di mejanya, namun kuping mereka berusaha mendengar dengan seksama apa yang tengah dikatakan oleh Chansik.

Chansik tengah menceritakan bagaimana awalnya ia melihat Jongin lompat dari lantai enam hingga tergeletak dengan mengenaskan dihadapannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Chansik berkata, "Pihak kepolisian menanyakan padaku, apa di lantai enam terlihat ada orang lain... Karena mereka berpikir, kemungkinan saja... Ini kasus pembunuhan.. Kemungkinan saja ada... Pembunuh.. Di sekolah kita..."

Kehebohan seketika terjadi di kantin.

"Apa? Ada pembunuh disini?"

"Yaaaa! Kalian! Jangan dekati aku!"

"Pembunuhan? Jongin sunbae dibunuh?

"Jongin dibunuh? Siapa yang tega melakukan itu padanya?"

Kelima bocah itu membelalakan kedua matanya, sementara sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Sudah kukatakan.. Instingku tak pernah salah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Itu baru dugaan, belum ada bukti ia dibunuh, imma.." sahut Jimin.

"Sudah! Sudah! Itu baru dugaan sementara! Jangan buat keributan disini!" teriak Eric-ssaem, berusaha menenangkan keributan yang tengah terjadi di kantin itu.

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening, dan Namjoon melihat Eric-ssaem tengah menatap Chansik dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Mwoya?" gumam Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam bocah itu sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm mereka.

"Aku jadi takut ke lantai enam.." sahut Jin dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bagaimana jika arwah Jongin menghantui kita?" sahut Jin.

"Hyeoooong~~~~" Hoseok ikut ketakutan mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Yaishhh! Kalain terlalu paranoid..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jin dan Hoseok.

"Aku juga ingin bisa terlahir menjadi pemberani sepertimu, Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah memelasnya, kesal karena ia terlahir dengan jiwa penakut..

"Ada aku, hyeong.. Gwenchana..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hoseok.

Dan saat itu juga, Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan Eric-ssaem dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Penampakan itu kembali dilihatnya!

Hantu bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook itu!

Tepat berdiri di ujung sana, di depan pintu masuk, dengan wajah mengerikannya, tengah menatap ke arah Eric-ssaem.

Jimin berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahu sahabat-sahabatnya, namun entah mengapa mulutnya terasa kaku.

Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak ketika tatapan Jimin beradu dengan tatapan Jungkook, yang sepertinya sadar bahwa Jimin tengah memperhatikan ke arahnya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, membuat nafas Jimin semakin sesak.

Yoongi menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Jimin.

"Jimin ah! Gwenchana?" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Jimin.

Dan saat itu juga sosok hantu bernama Jungkook itu menghilang, dan tubuh Jimin kembali bisa digerakkan.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuft~~~~~~~" sahut Jimin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Yaaa, kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jimin ah, ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Aku... Melihat penampakan itu lagi... Bocah SMP itu... Di ujung sana... Dekat pintu masuk kantin.." sahut Jimin sambil terus berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Mwoya?" Kelima sahabatnya segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk namun sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan bocah SMP itu?" tanya Namjoon sambil terlihat tengah berpikir.

Yoongi, yang sempat melihat nama yang tertera di seragam bocah itu, tengah berpikir, apakah a harus menceritakan kepada kelima sahabatnya mengenai nama yang dilihatnya itu, atau lebih baik ia diam saja?

Ya, memang setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi belum bercerita kepada siapapun, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jin takut dengan penampakan di toilet itu, dan Yoongi juga berpikir tidak ingin membuat jiwa psikopat Taehyung yang tidak masuk akal itu semakin liar jika ia mengetahui siapa identitas hantu bocah SMP itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berenam naik lift menuju lantai enam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lift tidak bergerak, tepat di lantai empat.

"Mwoya igo?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin mulai memeluk tubuh Namjoon karena ketakutan, sementara Hoseok yang duduk di kursi roda itu segera menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"Lantai empat lagi..." gumam Yoongi.

Seketika itu juga hawa dingin sangat terasa di dalam lift. Membuat Jimin teringat akan kejadian kemarin ketika ia hanya berduaan dengan Yoongi di lift.

Lampu di dalam lift tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jin dan Hoseok sudah histeris ketakutan, sementara Taehyung dan Namjoon terus berusaha menenangkan Jin dan Hoseok.

Jimin mulai memegang erat lengan Yoongi, wajahnya mulai memucat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara tangisan seorang wanita terdengar. Sangat menyeramkan... Dan memilukan...

Jin da Hoseok langsung menangis ketakutan.

Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas, menggema di dalam lift.

Lampu lift masih terus berkedip-kedip.

Yoongi berusaha menekan semua tombol lift namun tidak terjadi perubahan apapun.

Suara tangisan wanita itu terdengar semakin memilukan...

Membuat Taehyung memicingkan matanya, berusaha mendengarkan lebih jelas suara tangisan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu lift kembali menyala dan lift kembali bergerak menuju lantai enam.

"Mwoyaaaaaaa..." sahut Jin sambil menangis dalam pelukan Jin.

Setelah tiba di lantai enam, mereka berkumpul di kamar Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Taehyung terus mengusap kepala Hoseok, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang tengah ketakutan itu.

Namjoon juga tengah memeluk Jin agar menenangkan kekasihnya yang juga ketakutan itu.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, wajah Jimin masih terlihat pucat.

"Neo.. Gwenchana?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.. Namun, wajahnya menunjukkan ia masih begitu ketakutan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ingatan itu melintas di benak Yoongi.

"Ah! Aku ingat sekarang! Jongin..." sahut Yoongi.

Tangisan Jin dan Hoseok seketika berhenti.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Yoongi.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tadi siang... Saat kembali dari toilet menemani Jin hyeong... Aku... Melihat Eric-ssaem... Sedang berbicara berduaan dengan Jongin... Di ujung lorong dekat kelasku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mwoya?" Kelima sahabatnya membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : dikutuk jadi batu? eric kundang dong? XD**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw XD mau masuk bangtan school vhy? :) wkwkw ciye mau jd detektif nih vhy ceritanya? :) psikopat gila wkwkw XD uke nemenin sambil takut, kok ngaka saya bacanya XD Not Today? tergantung ini ide di otak ya XD**

 **Vi Jiminie : taetae kan psiko, mana takut hantu XD hayo kira2 gimana hayo? :)**

 **kyungchim : hayo, eric ssaem siapa kira2? :) wah2 kaga sabar ya pingin jadiin yoonmin? :) thx fightingnya, u too ya! :)**

 **Habibahjeon : emang jungkook hantunya XD hayo kira2 kenapa jongin bunuh diri? :)**

 **aya anezaki : hayo ada apa dengan eric ssaem? :) taetae psikopat jd kaga takut XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : yuk amkan2 km yg byr tapi XD kepala buntung buat pencinta psikopat mah bukan hal mengerikan taz XD modusnya sukses wkwkw XD hayo rambut saya mau diapain? buat nyantet ya/? #maapkeun #abaikan XD**

 **Sheryl010 : bukan ERIC NAM ya sher, ini ERIC MUN, leadernya SHINHWA :) sama2 jago british ya mereka wkwkw XD Yoongi misterius/? btw thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **Maria Felicia : musiknya sedih tapi enak buat nemenin bobo :) JAKARTA 29 APRIL COY! DAN UANG JAJAN SAYA TERLALU MEPET KALO MAKSA NONTON PADAHAL PENGEN :( btw ini ERIC MUN ya fel, bukan ERIC NAM XD Eric Mun, leadernya SHINHWA :) here lanjutannya fel :)**

 **Axrine Scott: kepalanya siapa hayo rine? :) wkwkw biasmu siapa kalo bukan kai? saya kah? #ngarep XD**

 **iPSyuu : yoonmin sweet bgt ya? :) hayolo hayo gimana hayo? hayolo hayo gimana eric-ssaemnya hayo? :) iya NOT TODAY juga keren gila, semacem FIRE lagi upgrade lg levelnya hmmm, bighit never disappointed us! :)**

 **ParkceyePark : saya? intinya saya mahasiswa semester akhir, yg akan segera menghadapi semester magang wkwkw XD hayo, kenapa berhantu hayo? :)**

 **jiyoo13 : whoaaa thx bgt loh pujiannya :) ini lanjutannya ya jiyoo :)**

 **Avijunhobie : WHOAAAA thx a lot pujiannya ya :) buset president korea XD nih lanjutannya ya vi :)**

 **daejung : iya asli saya bacanya sambil nyanyi ini XD whoaaaa gws ya hpnya :) terharu baca review kamu wah2 thx juga buat adiknya yg udah mau minjemin hpnya :) masa sih berasa horornya? ya alhamdulillah kalo gt :) wkwkw takut sendiri ya jung? saya aja ngetik sendiri ktakutan XD**

 **Jung Taehyung : BUSET DAH O.o saya mah nyerah nonton film psiko kek gituan :( takut mak XD wkwkw taehyung kbangetan emang psikonya ampe liat hantu aja dibentak XD  
**

 **cookingseokjin : salam kenal king/? :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca :) thx jg for liking my ff :)**

 **Vizah HD : wkwkw udah beli kuota belom zah? yhaaaa ngarep dipeluk sama yang ultah kemaren wkwkw XD whoaaa thx a lot bgt bgt loh buat pujiannya wah2 :)**

 **J Jongkok : we meet again j :) wah2 sibuk? semangat yaaa :) kuki knp jd setan hayo kenapa? :)**

 **Lee Fitri : asik ada yang penasaran wkwkw :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw iya taehyung psiko gila dia emang/? XD hayo yoonmin kapan mau jadian hayo? :) wkwkw XD ah iya hoseok hyeong ultah kemaren yok makan2 dia yg bayar XD WADUH JANGAN NYARIIN SAYA, SAYA YANG TAKUT NTAR XD**

 **peachimine: SAENGIL CHUKKAE CHANCHANMARICHANKUSAYANG :* TRAKTIRANNYA MANA COBA MANA? :) cenayang? aku cenayang kamu/? XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : here lanjutannya aeri :) iya dimaapkeun kok, kamu udah nyempetin baca aja saya udah seneng :)**

 **GestiPark : whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :) btw salam kenal ya :) baru pertama kali kan review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya ges :)**

* * *

 **WHOAAAA~**

 **ASLI TERHARU BGT SAYA SAMA REAKSI PARA READERS BUAT FF INI /deep bows/**

 **THX A LOT FOR LIKING THIS FF :) SEMOGA JALAN CERITANYA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN YA :)**

 **THX A LOT JUGA BUAT SEMUA MASUKAN, SARAN, PUJIAN, SEMANGAT, DAN REVIEW2NYA :***

 **BTW, MV NOT TODAY BEST OF THE BEST BGT DAH!**

 **MV NYA KEREN, LAGUNYA KEREN, DANCENYA KEREN, BTS NYA KEREN, SEMUA KEREN! FOUR THUMBS UP FOR BANGTAN DAN BIGHIT! GOODJOB :)**

 **SAENGIL CHUKKAE JUGA YA BUAT JUNG HOSEOK HYEONG :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **4 OKTOBER 2016**

Hoseok cemberut pagi itu ketika mereka berenam sedang sarapan bersama di kantin.

"Yaaaaa! Haruskah ekspresi kecewamu terlihat jelas di wajahmu?" gerutu Taehyung.

Hoseok sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam pelajaran Woobin-ssaem hari itu.

Hari Selasa, mata pelajaran olahraga yang paling disukai Hoseok karena Woobin-ssaem yang mengajar, selalu menjadi saat-saat yang paling dinanti-nantikan Hoseok di setiap minggunya.

Namun, karena cideranya, kali ini ia tidak bisa mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga itu.

Dan Taehyung, yang sifat bipolarnya kumat, kini tengah berada dalam fase depresi. Dan ekspresi cemberut di wajah Hoseok semakin menjadi alasan Taehyung uring-uringan pagi itu, padahal biasanya ia baik-baik saja melihat betapa Hoseok mengangumi soso Woobin-ssaem.

Taehyung terlihat sangat lesu, tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu, imma.." sahut Jimin.

"Shiro..." gerutu Taehyung. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu dan tidak bergairah.

"Aku paaaaaling benci melihat bipolarnya kumat begini..." gerutu Jin.

Taehyung hanya duduk di kursi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, sementara raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seolah ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lesu dan tanpa gairah.

"Chagi ya~ Kau begini karena marah denganku, huh?" tanya Hoseok, berusaha menghibur Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangannya terus tertuju ke lantai di bawahnya.

"Aku harus menghadapimu di kelas dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini lagi?" gerutu Jimin.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah menghadapinya, Jimin ah.." sahut Namjoon sambil memandang Jimin dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Aku akan membelikanmu novel pembunuhan yang kau inginkan dari kemarin itu jika moodmu bisa membaik sekarang." sahut Yoongi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, seperti berada di sebuah rollercoaster, mood Taehyung segera menaik dengan drastisnya.

"Jinjja? Jinjja, hyeong? Kau tidak bohong? Yuhuuu!" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi begitu bersemangat dan segera bangun dari kursinya.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk kelas! Aku ingin cepat-cepat sore agar Yoongi hyeong bisa membelikanku novel itu di toko buku yang ada di seberang sekolah kita!" sahut Taehyung dengan nada penuh antusias. Senyuman terus menghiasi wajahnya.

Yoongi hanya pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku bohong..."

Dan mood Taehyung kembali menurun dengan sangat drastisnya.

Taehyung langsung terduduk dengan lesu sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Kau memang brengsek, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung dengan nada malas-malasan.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Araseo, imma! Nanti sore akan kubelikan.."

"Yeaaaaay!" teriak Taehyung lagi sambil bangun dari kursinya, lagi-lagi senyuman itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas, aku ingin semua pelajaran segera berakhir hari ini!" sahutnya dengan antusias.

Membuat kelima sahabatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat betapa drastis perubahan sifat bipolarnya itu.

 **.**

.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai.

Jimin dan Taehyung menuju lapangan di depan gedung utama untuk memulai kelas olahraganya bersama Woobin-ssaem.

"Ayo, anak-anak! Kita harus semangat walaupun kemarin ada hal yang mengerikan yang terjadi!" seru Woobin-ssaem, berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang cukup suram pagi itu, karena kematin Jongin yang mengenaskan kemarin.

"Neeeeeeee!" jawab siswa kelas 1-1.

Mereka memulai pelajaran olahraga dengan melakukan pemanasan.

Dan seperti biasanya, Woobin-ssaem akan selalu mendekati Jimin dan menggodanya, karena hanya Jimin satu-satunya murid di kelas itu yang terlihat paling tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan Woobin-ssaem.

"Yaaa, Jimin-haksaeng... Ayo, goyangkan pinggulmu lebih bertenaga agar pemanasanmu lebih sempurna..." sahut Woobin-ssaem sambil berdiri tepat di depan Jimin sambil tersenyum, mencoba meggoda Jimin.

" _Cih! Jika ia bukan guruku, akan kuhajar wajahnya.._ " gerutu Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin melakukan pemanasan seperti yang diperintahkan Woobin-ssaem.

"Bagus! Ayo lebih bersemangat lagi, Jimin-haksaeng!" sahut Woobin-ssaem sambil berjalan menjauhinya setelah meyempatkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

"Cih..." gumam Jimin.

Taehyung, yang berdiri tepat disamping Jimin, segera tertawa setelah Woobin-ssaem berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Hahahahahaha! He served you right, Jimin ah! Hahahaha~" Taehyung tertawa pelan menggoda Jimin.

"Yaish!" Jimin menyempatkan kakinya menendang betis Taehyung, lalu melanjutkan pemanasannya.

"Yaaaa, Jimin ah~ Apa kau begitu menyukai pria semungil Yoongi hyeong? Makanya kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan Woobin-ssaem?" tanya Taehyung ketika pemanasan telah selesai dan pelajaran basket dimulai.

Mereka mulai berlatih mata pelajaran basket secara bergantian.

Jimin dan Taehyung duduk di tepi lapangan karena giliran emreka sudah selesai.

"Mwoya..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan terus menatap Jimin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Waeyooooo~~" gerutu Jimin, yang menyadari Taehyung terus memperhatikannya daritadi.

"Benar kan dugaanku kalau kau menyukai Yoongi hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?" sahut Jimin dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Yaissssh..." gerutu Taehyung karena Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan baik.

"Kalian berdua disana! Ayo, berkumpul ke tengah lapangan!" sahut Woobin-ssaem, memanggil Taehyung dan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas olahraga di kelas 1-1 sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lebih awal dari jam seharusnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung berganti pakaian di kelas, lalu Jimin berjalan menuju toilet untuk buang air.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jimin merasa seolah ada yang mengikutinya, padahal lorong itu sepi kerena semua siswa kelas lain masih belajar dalam kelas masing-masing.

Jimin segera menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Jimin kembali berjalan memasuki toilet, namun perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Seolah ada bayangan hitam berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Jimin segera menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet, semua bilik kosong.

Namun, tepat ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam bilik paling tengah dan mengunci pintunya, terdengar suara keran wastafel menyala, mengalirkan air.

"Nuguya?" gumam Jimin.

Dan suara air itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Jimin mulai membuang air kecil dalam bilik toilet, namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang bersiul.

Siulan yang cukup... Memilukan...

Seluruh tubuh Jimin mulai terasa sangat merinding.

Jimin segera meresleting celananya setelah selesai buang air, dan ketika ia ingin membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar mandi itu berkedip-kedip.

Mati.

Nyala.

Mati.

Nyala.

Jimin segera membuka pintu bilik untuk segera kabur secepatnya, namun tiba-tiba lampunya kembali menyala dengan sempurna.

Jimin segera mencuci tangannya di wastafel, dan tiba-tiba saja...

Tepat di cermin di hadapannya...

Wajah itu terlihat.

Sang hantu bocah SMP...

Dengan wajah sebelah kirinya dibasahi darah yang mengalr... Dengan air mata kehijauan yang mentes dari mata kanannya.. Dengan semua luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jimin langsung saja merasa nafasnya sangat sesak.

Sosok hantu bernama Jungkook itu terus menatap Jimin dari cermin dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Jimin ingin lari namun tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Dan sosok Jungkook berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Jimin bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sangat menggigil kedinginan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook sudah berada tepat disamping Jimin, lalu berbisik di telinga Jimin, dengan suara yang tak kalah mengerikannya dengan wajahnya.

"Toloooonggggg aaaaakuuuuuuu... Tooooolooooong... Aaaakuuuuuu..."

Dan seketika itu juga Jimin jatuh pingsan, tepat di depan wastafel kamar mandi, karena saking ketakutannya.

Dan sosok Jungkook segera menghilang.

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran akhirnya berbunyi.

Taehyung berjalan menuju toilet untuk menyusul Jimin yang belum juga kembali ke kelas, dan ia menemukan tubuh Jimin tengah tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

Taehyung segera menggendong tubuh Jimin yang pingsan itu dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Aku rasa ia kelelahan... Biarkan ia beristirahat dulu disini.. Aku yang akan menjaganya, silakan kembali ke kelas... Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai.." sahut Donghae-ssaem kepada Taehyung setelah Donghae-ssaem mengecek keadaan Jimin.

Taehyung awalnya bersikeras ingin menemani Jimin, namun tidak diijinkan karena masih ada pelajaran di kelas, jadi Taehyung terpaksa kembali ke kelas untuk belajar.

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?" gumam Taehyung selama pelajaran matematika berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon ah~ Aku boleh menunggu di tepi lapangan bersama kalian kan?" rengek Hoseok ketika jam olahraga di kelas 2-1 dimulai.

"Tanyakan saja pada Woobin-ssaem... Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau di kelas... Bagaimana jika ada bola nyasar ke arahmu? Kau akan lebih berbahaya jika ikut ke lapangan.. Aku akan mengabsenkanmu kepada Woobin-ssaem.. Kau bisa tiduran saja di kelas.." sahut Namjoon.

"Cih... Araseo..." gerutu Hoseok sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Namjoon segera ke lapangan menyusul teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah lebih dulu disana dan mulai mengikut mata pelajaran olahraga.

Sementara Hoseok tengah tertidur di mejanya di dalam kelas, seorang diri.

Dan ketika tengah asik tertidur dalam kelasnya. tiba-tiba saja Hoseok terbangun karena mendengar suara denting piano dari ruang kelas musik yang berada dua ruangan disamping ruang kelas Hoseok.

Suara denting piano, namun nadanya terdengar sedikit.. Mengerikan...

"Mwoya? Bukankah mata pelajaran seni musik hanya ada di hari Rabu untuk kelas 1-1, 1-2, 2-1, 2-2, 3-1 dan 3-2, dan hanya ada di hari Jumat untuk kelas 1-3, 1-4, 2-3, 2-4, 3-3, dan 3-4? Klub seni musik juga baru akan memulai kelasnya nanti sore jam setengah lima sore... Mengapa ada yang memainkan piano jam segini?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok berusaha mengabaikan suara dentingan piano yang memainkan lagu yang memilukan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup disekitar Hoseok, padahal jelas-jelas semua jendela kelasnya tertutup.

"Mwoya?" guma Hoseok lagi sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara piano itu berhenti.

Lalu, terdengar suara langkah kaki, tepat di belakang Hoseok, seolah berjalan menghampirinya.

Hoseok menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun selain dirinya dalam kelas itu.

Dan kali ini terdengar suara seperti seseorang tengah menulis di papan tulis.

Hoseok segera menolah ke papan tulis, namun tak ada siapapun disana!

Sekujur tubuh Hoseok terasa sangat merinding.

"Jangan ganggu aku, jebal..." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah ketakutan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, entah kepada siapa ia berbicara.

TOK!

TOK!

Suara ketukan di papan tulis kembali terdengar.

Hoseok menatap ke papan tulis dengan takut dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri disana sambil menulis di papan.

Dari belakang, terlihat jelas sosok itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam yang dikenakan Hoseok dan siswa lainnya di Bangtan School.

"Entah mengapa aku seperti pernah melihat siswa itu... Tapi dimana?" gumam Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja darah terlihat menetes dari belakang kepala siswa yang tengah menulis di papan tulis itu, dan mulai membasahi bagian belakang seragamnya.

Kedua mata Hoseok terbelalak.

"Nu.. Nugu...?" sahut Hoseok dengan penuh ketakutan.

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Hoseok.

Jongin!

Siswa yang meninggal kemarin.

Dengan wajahnya yang sangat hancur dan dipenuh darah itu.

Berada tepat dihadapan Hoseok sambil menatapnya.

Membuat Hoseok berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Guru yang mengajar di kelas sebelah segera berjalan menuju kelas Hoseok, dan sosok Jongin menghilang seketika.

Hoseok tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika sang guru kelas sebelah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Jisung-ssaem, guru sejarah yang dikenal cukup cerdas dan perhatian kepada siswa-siswa disana, segera menghampiri Hoseok.

"Hoseok-haksaeng.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jisung-ssaem.

Hoseok terus menangis ketakutan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, siswa kelas 2-1 mulai memasuki kelas mereka karena pelajaran olahraga telah berakhir.

"Yaaa, kau kenapa Hoseok ah?" tanya Jackson, yang sangat terkejut melihat Hoseok tengah menangis, sementara Jisung-ssaem masih duduk disamping Hoseok sambil terus menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok untuk menenangkan Hoseok.

"Ada apa dengannya, ssaem?" tanya Namjoon kepada Jisung-ssaem.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Tadi, saat aku mengajar di kelas sebelah, terdengar suara teriakan dari kelas ini... Dan ketika aku masuk, ia sudah menangis begini.." sahut Jisung-ssaem.

"Araseo, ssaem.. Terima kasih sudah menemaninya..." sahut Namjoon.

Jisung-ssaem kembali ke kelasnya mengajar, sementara Namjoon membawa Hoseok ke UKS karena ia masih saja terus menangis.

Dan setibanya di ruang UKS, Namjoon da Hoseok terkejut melihat Jimin berbaring di salah satu kasur di ruang UKS itu.

"Mwoya? Jimin kenapa, ssaem?" tanya Namjoon kepada Donghae-ssaem.

"Tadi Taehyung-haksaeng menemukannya tergeletak pingsan di lantai toilet, jadi aku memutuskan membiarkannya beristirahat sejenak disini..." sahut Dongha-ssaem.

"Pingsan?" Hoseok menatap Donghae-ssaem, wajahnya masih merah dan dipenuhi air mata karena menangis.

Donghae-ssaem menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu kalian kenapa kesini? Kau kenapa menangis?"

"Molla, ssaem... Saat aku masuk kelas setelah kami selesai kelas olahraga, ia sudah seperti ini dalam kelas..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau kenapa, haksaeng?" tanya Donghae-ssaem.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa... Kepalaku sangat sakit.." sahutnya, berbohong.

Akhirnya Hoseok ikut berbaring di kasur disamping kasur Jimin, dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Namjoon berjalan meninggalkan UKS menuju kantin, untuk menemui Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Jin.

Mereka berempat makan dengan sangat terburu-buru agar mereka bisa mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya di UKS sebelum jam istirahat berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi bermain basket dengan sangat bagus pada pelajaran olahraga kelas 3-1 setelah istirahat berakhir, sementara Jin, yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi, berkali-kali ditegur Woobin-ssaem karena selalu salah dalam melakukan langkah lay-up nya.

Mereka berdua menjalani kelas olahraga dengan cukup baik, dan ketika jam pelajaran berakhir, mereka kembali ke kelas untuk mengganti baju.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mendengar suara dentingan piano, padahal saat itu baru jam setengah tiga sore, sementara kelas klub muik baru dimulai jam setengah lima sore.

Lagipula, kelas Yoongi dan Jin berada di ujung paling kanan, sementara ruang musik ada di ujung lorong paling kiri di lantai dua itu.

"Hyeong, apa kau mendengar suara piano?" tanya Yoongi, karena Jin terlihat tidak bereaksi apapun dengan suara dentingan piano itu.

"Uh? Piano?" Jin diam sejenak, berusaha mendengar apa ada suara piano yang didengarnya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. Waeyo?"

"Aneh.." gumam Yoongi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aku... Jelas-jelas mendengar suara dentingan piano..." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, setelah kondisi Jimin dan Hoseok membaik, mereka kembali berkumpul di kamar Hoseok dan Namjoon untuk membahas mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin dan Hoseok hari itu.

Jimin menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya di toilet siang tadi, dan Hoseok juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya di kelas tadi siang.

Keempat sahabatnya bergidik mendengar cerita mereka.

"Pantas saja tadi seperti ada suara teriakan samar-samar terdengar di kelas kita, ya kan Yoongi ah?" sahut Jin, yang ternyata tadi suara teriakan Hoseok terdengar hingga ke kelas Jin dan Yoongi yang sama-sama berada di lantai dua itu.

Mata Jin mulai digenangi air mata karena ketakutan.

Namjoon merangkul pundak Jin, berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Taehyung terus memeluk tubuh Hoseok karena Hoseok mulai menangis ketakutan setelah bercerita.

Yoongi, diam-diam menggenggam tangan Jimin, berusaha menenangkan Jimin dari shocknya.

"Mengapa... Arwah Jongin menghampirimu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil terus memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Molla, chagi ya... Aku juga tidak mengerti... Ia sangat mengerikan... Wajah dan tubuhnya hancur dan penuh darah..." sahut Hoseok dalam isak tangisnya.

"Aigoo..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan di lantai enam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **aya anezaki : wah2 karakter taetae sama yoongi misterius2 swag gmn gt ya? duo daegu :) waduh dukun wkwkw XD**

 **ichikawa haru : kyunsoo kesepian/? XD eric kundang wkwkw XD hayo anak bangtan bakal diincer kaga hayo? :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : absurd bgt emang taetae XD hayo gmn kira2 hubungan eric-ssaem sama semua kejadian ini hayo? hayoooo :) ukenya pada penakut semenya pada terlalu berani waks XD jimin kan ceritanya juga takut tp jaim jd ngumpetin rasa takutnya XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : gongchan kaga boleh mati, gongchan itu salah satu member fav saya (maklum, dulu pernah nge-RP in dia wkwkw) XD hayooo kenapa dia ngeliatin erci-ssaem terus hayo? XD imma itu semacem "brengsek" tapi biasa dipake buat antar sahabat itu makian2 tanda sayang, ya ibarat kalo bahasa jawa itu "jancuk", artinya kasar, tp di surabaya rata2 kata "jancuk" dipake buat manggil temennya gt "woy, cuk!" ya semacem itulah :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : wedewwww saya mah bisa pingsan di tempat kalo liat kjadian gini scara langsung :( jangan2 kamu jg suka hal2 berbau psiko ya XD NAKSIR WKWKW ASLI SAYA NGAKAK INI BACA REVIEW KAMU WKWKW XD jhope kebagian, nyanyi, backing vokal tepatnya, nyaris tak terdengar emang waks XD tapi di NOT TODAY keren bgt kan part jhopenya? :) malah gantian Jin yang nyaris kaga kliatan partnya di NOT TODAY wah2 XD BTW, SUKA BGT SAMA SUARA JUNGKOOK DI PART "chong! jojun! balsa!" :)**

 **Arvhy : sama saya? wkwkw kok mau ngakak ya XD kamu bipolar kah? O.o wkwkw jimin melengking ya klo teriak? :) iya jempol kaki juga, canggih kan ampe 4 jempol diacungin semua saking salutnya saya sama Bighit dan Bangtan :) jangan2 review kamu lebih panjang dari chapter ff yg pendek ini waks XD**

 **koook : salam kenal koook :) kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya :) thx a lot for reading and liking my ff ya :)**

 **GestiPark : hayo eric-ssaem kira2 kenapa hmmm? :) taehyung ngeri ya? psikopat XD**

 **jiyoo13 : alhamdulillah ada yang suka :) thx pujiannya jiyoo {} saya pagi tae-v malem taevina/? #abaikan XD**

 **ParkceyePark : whoaaaa, terharu baca pujiannya :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : mana anak kecil mana? :) hayo eric-ssaem siapa hayo? :)**

 **pink natsu : natsu darimana aja kangen tau tae-v tuh hmmmm :( hayo apa hubungannya hayo? :) widiiih thx a lot ya pujiannya {}**

 **iPSyuu : hayoooo kira2 apa hubungannya sama eric-ssaem? :) iya eric mun bukan eric nam XD hayo tebak kira2 sebenernya apa yg terjadi disana? :) seminggu 2x aja udah mabok saya XD kalo 3 kali kayak minum obat ntar/? :) whoaaaa thx thx a lot bgt pujiannya yuu :***

 **Sugas kumamon : widih praktek, bentar lagi UN semangat ya! :) susah saya tuh bikin jimin seme XD**

 **daejung : saya pagi tae-v malem taevina/? XD #abaikan XD wah2 thx a lot pujiannya ya :) widih dinyanyiin spring day wedeh :)**

 **Axrine Scott : saya aja ngetik sambil bayangin eh ktakutan ndiri XD**

 **J Jongkok : HAYO GMN KEJADIAN SEBENARNYA HAYO? :) here lanjutanya sayang :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw hajar aja TBC nya hajar tan hajar XD wkwkw muka kuki mulus emang setan bisa maskeran? :) hayo eric-ssaem siapa hayo? :) iya saya aja yg ngetik takut tan XD**

 **Vizah HD : asik ada yg penasaran sama saya/? XD wkwkw hubungan gelap gt ceritanya? XD saya pagi tae-v malem taevina #abaikan XD line? malu ah udah kuliah semester akhir tp blm magang2 jg wkwkw XD widiiiih saya mau nangis terhura baca reviewnya :* thx for pujiannya zah :)**

 **ParkAeri47 : musnahkan saja TBC nya! musnahkan/? XD hayo jongin bunuh diri beneran atauuuuu...?**

 **cookingseokjin : here lanjutannya :) widihh suka genre horor? saya malah kaga suka, saya penakut soalnya, tp tetibaan pingin bikin ff genre beginian wkwkw XD**

 **kyungchim : wkwkw jadiin jgn ya? hmmmm galau nih/? XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Hana: HANA KEMANA AJA KAN ABANG KANGEN HUWEEEEEE :( gpp baru review, tugasmu lebih penting dr ff saya, seriusan deh :) sesempetnya aja review sama bacanya ya, jgn sampe ganggu studymu :) here lanjutannya :) semangat buat tugas2nya ya :) btw, tugas saya jg numpuk wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **CUMA MAU BILANG, SUKA BANGET SAMA PART JUNGKOOK DI MV NOT TODAY YANG "chong! jojun! balsa!" xd  
**

 **Abaikan kalo kaga penting/? wkwkw XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **5 OKTOBER 2016**

Rabu pagi itu keadaan kantin saat jam sarapan menjadi cukup ramai, karena cerita itu sudah tersebar hampir ke seluruh siswa Bangtan School.

"Im Jaebum sunbae, teman sekamar Kim Jongin sunbae, semalam berteriak keras di depan kamarnya.. Katanya, setelah kembali dari toilet untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia melihat arwah Jongin sunbae ada disana, di depan kamarnya, menatapnya dengan wajah yang hancur mengerikan itu.." sahut Choi Seungcheol, siswa kelas 1-2.

"Whoaaa, jinjja? Itu pasti sangat mengerikan!" sahut Jo Youngmin, teman sekelas Seungcheol.

"Aku akan pingsan di tempat jika arwah Jongin sunbae mendatangiku...!" sahut Jo Kwangmin, saudara kembar Youngmin, siswa kelas 1-3.

Kehebohan pagi itu segera hening ketika Eric-ssaem dan Donghae-ssaem berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi sudah bersemangat begini?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

"Aniya, ssaem..." sahut Yook Sungjae, ketua kelas dikelas 1-1.

Semua siswa segera berlarian ke gedung utama karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Ya, Taehyung ah~ Apa benar Jaebum sunbae melihat penampakan arwah Jongin sunbae semalam? Kau dan Jimin satu lantai dengannya kan?" tanya Sungjae yang duduk di depan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Kami sampai sangat terkejut mendengar teriakannya semalam.." sahut Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin bercerita bahwa Hoseok juga didatangi arwah Jongin, namun semalam mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain karena mereka takut akan semakin terjadi kehebohan jika Hoseok berkata ia juga didatangi arwah Jongin.

"Itu pasti sangat mengerikan.. Hiiii~" sahut No Minwoo, siswa yang duduk di belakang Taehyung dan Jimin.

Minwoo bergidik membayangkan seandainya arwah Jongin muncul dihadapannya.

Sementara sebuah senyuman diam-diam kembali terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat pun tiba.

Keenam bocah itu berkumpul di kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

"Whoaaaaa~ Berita itu memang benar-benar sangat cepat beredar!" sahut Namjoon dengan penuh antusias.

"Semua siswa di kelas kami sama sekali tidak berhenti membicarakan penampakan Jongin di depan kamarnya semalam." sahut Hoseok.

"Melihat wajah Jaebum sunbae semalam ketika kita menghampirinya cukup membuktikan betapa mengerikan arwah Jongin sunbae itu.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga melihatnya, imma... Jadi, aku tahu persis apa yang dirasakan Jaebum..." sahut Hoseok. Ingatan itu kembali melintas di benaknya, ketika arwah Jongin yang begitu mengerikan muncul dihadapannya, membuatnya kembali bergidik ketakutan.

Taehyung, yang menyadari kekasihnya mulai kembali bergidik ketakutan, segera menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok.

"Gwenchana~ Ada aku disini..." sahut Taehyung, membuat senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah Hoseok.

"Ehem..." Yoongi berdeham, menggoda Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mulai bermesraan.

"Yaaa, hyeooong! Kau masih berhutang novel padaku!" sahut Taehyung.

"Araseo.. Kemarin kan Hoseok dan Jimin tertimpa musibah jadi aku tidak ingat..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu sore nanti kau akan ke toko buku? Aku ikut!" sahut Jin.

"Ada yang mau kau beli? Haruskah kutemani?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

"Aku bisa pergi dengan Yoongi... Atau kau mau ikut? Aku mau membeli alat tulis.. Pulpenku sudah mulai tidak enak.. Penggarisku juga patah..." sahut Jin.

"Kalau Namjoon ikut, aku tidak jadi pergi.. Aku malas melihat kalian bermesraan di toko buku.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya, seperti biasa.

"Cih.. Araseo, kalian saja pergi berdua.. Aku dan Hoseok ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan besok pagi..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah! Majjayo! Tugas statistik!" sahut Hoseok. "Chagiya, mian.. Sore ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu... Aku dan Namjoon harus mengerjakan tugas statistik kami yang lumayan banyak..."

"Jadi... Sore ini aku akan bermain berduaan dengan Jimin di kamar?" sahut Taehyung.

"Kita tanding playstation saja, otte?" sahut Jimin.

"Oke, call!" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh antusias.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara terdengar berbisik di telinga Namjoon.

"Tooooloooong... Aaaaakuuuuuu~~~"

"Uh?" Namjoon memicingkan matanya. "Teman-teman, apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?"

Kelima sahabatnya terdiam, berusaha mendengarkan, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Tooooloooong... Aaaaakuuuuu~" Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Namjoon. Rintihan yang memilukan.

"Aku mendengar suara minta tolong!" sahut Namjoon.

"Jinjja?" Jin menatap Namjoon.

Keempat sahabatnya berusaha mendengarkan lagi, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengar suara itu selain Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba hawa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuh Namjoon.

Dan suara itu sayup=sayup terdengar.

"Toooloooooong... Aaaakuuuu~"

"Mwoya..." gumam Namjoon. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan menuju perpustakaan sendirian karena di tengah pelajaran, sang guru meminta Taehyung mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan.

Kelas Jimin dan Taehyung berada di lantai satu, posisinya agak di tengah, sementara perpustakaan terletak di lantai satu juga namun agak ke ujung.

Taehyung berjalan sambil bersenandung, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

TUK! TUK!

Taehyung segera menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada siapapun.

Taehyung kembali berjalan, dan suara langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar, tepat di belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali menoleh, namun kosong, tidak apa apapun ataupun siapapun di belakangnya.

Taehyung kembali melangkah, dan tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus tepat disamping kirinya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan seorang pria seusianya.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya dan berusaha mendengarkan suara tangisan itu, dan tiba-tiba tepat di depannya, sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Arwah seorang siswa yang mengenakan seragam sama dengan seragamnya.

Wajahnya hancur penuh luka bakar, seperti ditempelkan oleh setrikaan panas di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Kedua matanya mengucurkan darah.

Bibirnya terlihat sobek karena tersayat silet.

Sekujur tubuh dan seragamnya dipenuhi darah.

Sosok mengerikan itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung, sementara suara tangisan itu terdengar semakin jelas di kedua telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung, yang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat pun, merasa sedikit takut saat itu, karena sosok arwah dihadapannya itu sangat mengenaskan.

Taehyung tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, ia hanya bisa memicingkan kedua matanya menatap arwah mengerikan itu menghampirinya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja bahunya ditepuk seseorang.

Dan sosok dihadapannya segera menghilang.

"Mengapa kau berdiam disini, haksaeng?"

Taehyung segera menghela nafas dalam-dalam karena terkejut dengan tepukan di bahunya itu.

Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya, dan ternyata Eric-ssaem berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah.. Ssaem.." sapa Taehyung, masih dalam keadaan cukup terkejut.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau terdiam? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

"Ah.. Aniya.. Aku hanya lupa.. Tadi disuruh ke perpustakaan mengambil buku apa..." sahutny, berbohong.

Eric-ssaem tertawa. "Aigoo..."

"Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ke ruanganku ya... Hati-hati, jangan melamun sendirian... Nanti ada yang mengganggumu.. Hahaha.." sahut Eric-ssaem, menggoda Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu segera berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku paling benci jika harus disuruh ke laboratorium biologi sendirian..." gerutu Jin sambil berjalan sendirian ke laboratorium yang berada di lantai tiga.

Jin paling benci dengan Kim Dongwan-ssaem yang selalu menyuruhnya ini itu karena Jin katanya paling manis di kelas 3-1.

Jin menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Suasana sangat hening, membuat bulu kuduk Jin berdiri karena mulai ketakutan.

Jin sampai di lantai tiga, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga di belakangnya.

Jin menoleh namun tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari di lantai tiga.

Jin menatap ke lorong lantai tiga, namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Jin mulai merinding ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki berlarin lagi, dan suara tawa pria seusianya..

Tawa yang.. Menakutkan..

"Hihihihi... Hihihihi..."

Suara tawa itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jin membeku.

Jin segera berlari ke laboratorium biologi yang terletak persis di samping tangga, dan sesuatu yang menyeramkan terlihat di dalam lab itu.

Sosok seorang arwah, siswa seusianya yang mengenakan seragam.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah.

Dan bagian perutnya sobek!

Usus berjuntai keluar dari tengah perutnya..

Sementara wajahnya hancur penuh sayatan silet yang dibasahi darah...

Arwah yang mengerikan itu tengah menatap Jin dan berjalan menghampiri Jin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jin berteriak dan terjatuh duduk di lantai.

Dan sosok bocah SMP bernama Jungkook itu melintas, tepat dihadapan Jin. Dengan senyuman menyeringai di wajahnya. Menatap Jin yang tengah terduduk menangis di lantai.

Jin terus berteriak ketakutan, dan tak lama kemudian Cha Taehyun-ssaem, guru yang bertugas menjaga dan mengurus kebersihan dan kerapihan semua laboratorium di lantai tiga, segera menghampiri Jin.

"Ada apa, haksaeng?" tanya Taehyun-ssaem sambil berjongkok disamping Jin.

Jin menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan Taehyun-ssaem segera membawa Jin ke UKS di lantai satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gosip itu segera beredar sore itu juga, karena ketika jam makan malam tiba dan semua siswa berkumpul di kantin, banyak yang mengerubungi Jin untuk menanyakan penampakan apa yang dilihatnya di laboratorium tadi siang.

"Sunbae.. Apa benar kau melihat penampakan mengerikan di lab biologi?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Aku dan teman-teman sekelas mendengar suara teriakanmu tadi siang... Apa karena kelas kami paling dekat dengan tangga? Atau karena teriakanmu menag sangat kencang?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Majjayo, suara teriakanmu terdengar sampai kelas kami, hyeong.." sahut Chansik.

"Ah.. Jinjja?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Chansik dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Apa wujudnya.. Sangat menakutkan, sunbae?" tanya Minwoo.

Jin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Geumanhae... Jin hyeong butuh menenangkan dirinya... Bisakah kalian membahas hal ini lain waktu? Kami ingin makan malam.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya karena meja mereka berenam dikerubungi banyak orang.

Dan hampir semua siswa disana mengetahui betapa mengerikannya Taehyung jika jiwa bipolarnya kumat, apalagi jika ia marah-marah, ia akan berubah sangat mengerikan.

Jadi, kerubungan itu segera menyingkir dari meja mereka berenam.

"Whoaaaa~ Kau hebat, Taehyung ah! Kau bahkan berani membentak para sunbae?" sahut Jimin.

"Aku risih dikerubungi banyak orang seperti tadi..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Aku juga... Aku baru saja ingin membuka suaraku namun kau sudah membuka mulutmu terlebih dulu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaisssh.. Alasan..." gerutu Taehyung.

Hoseok menatap Jin. "Apa... Sangat... Mengerikan?"

Jin menatap Hoseok. Mata Jin masih merah karena menangis sesiangan tadi.

"Kau akan pingsan jika melihatnya, Hoseok ah.." sahut Jin.

"Mwoya... Aku bahkan melihat sosok yang mengerikan siang tadi di lobi." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya siang tadi.

"Dan sosok itu menghilang tepat ketika Eric-ssaem menyapaku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Eric-ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku masih curiga, apa semua ini memang benar ada hubungannya dengan Eric-ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Eric-ssaem berjalan menghampiri meja keenam bocah itu.

"Jin-haksaeng?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Jin menatap Eric-ssaem. "Iya, ssaem?"

"Bisa kita bicara empat mata sejenak?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **daejung : whoaaaaa terhura bgt baca reviewnyaaaa {}**

 **GestiPark : mau ngasihtau apa hayo? :) hoseok kan jeritannya kenceng emang wkwkw XD**

 **aya anezaki : buset saya mah pingsan langsung pas liat XD daegu line pengertian/? XD ramuan kaga jelas wkwkw km kebanyakan nonton film nenek lampir kayaknya XD**

 **koook : whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya {} here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : jung darimana aja kan saya kangeeeeeeeeeeeeen {} whoaaa thx for liking this ff :) siapa hayo yg teriak? :)**

 **Arvhy : km aja ya vhy saya mah ogah kesana, bisa pingsan tiap jam XD kamu psikopat kah? wkwkw XD kan mini chapter (alibi, padahal mah gagal manjangin chapter saya tuh wkwkw) ciye jiwa detektif arvhy mulai kumat nih, gudjob! :)**

 **jiyoo13 : alhamdulillah kalo ada yg merinding, saya kira kaga serem ini ff tuh XD**

 **Jung Taehyung : hayo para hantu itu siapa? kira2 ada apa dengan gedung itu? :) saya aja klo diminta tolong sm yg bentuknya gituan pasti pingsan XD kenapa hijau? terinspirasi dari WINGS TOUT TRAILER wkwkw XD yang aneh di live stage SPRING DAY, tiba2 part Hoseok jd bnyak dan vocal semua whoaaa heoseok hyeong makin ajib aje :) GPP BATALIN AJA JD SAYA KAGA NYESEK #EfekKagaNonton XD**

 **Freybii23 : salam kenal frey :) kayaknya baru liat idmu deh review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) wkwkw jimin kan tsundere/? sok kuat pdhl takut XD WHOOOAAA THX FOR LIKING ME, READER-SAN :) btw HOW CAN U READ MY MIND? SAYA BARU BACA REVIEW KAMU SETELAH SELESAI NGETIK CHAPTER INI, DAN REQUESTMU UDAH SAYA KETIK SEBELUM SAYA BACA REQUESTMU XD JO TWINS! KITA JODOH KAYAKNYA/? #abaikan XD**

 **J Jongkok : yaaaah, kalo mukanya di not today mah keren atuh mana seremnya XD**

 **Habibahjeon : plesbek itu apanya pesbuk? #abaikan XD ada apa dengan lantai enam hayo? :) jawab jangan ya? kejawab kaga pertanyaannya di chapter ini? :)**

 **Hana : ayo semangat! jgn kayak saya tugas dianggurin tau2 eh numpuk aje XD here dedek :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : udah kejawab kan siapa yg teriak? :) yakin klo dia datengin km berwujud gitu km kaga pingsan tan? wkwkw XD hayolo kenapa jongin gentayangan?**

 **Axrine Scott : wkwkw thx buat semangatin sayanya :) sini2 peluk dulu/? #abaikan XD**

 **ichikawa haru : masa mau milih tempat dulu baru pingsan? wkwkw XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : jiwa jimin itu terlalu lembut, ukeable 100% XD**

 **khaliza19 : ciye yg deg2an wkwkw :) daegu line misterius ya? :)**

 **Lee Fitri : Eric Mun ya fit bukan eric nam XD hayo teriakan siapa hayo?**

 **iPSyuu : VMin moment itu moment2 yang tersembunyi/? XD musuh bebuyutan yoongi dia disini waks XD saya juga mending kena bola daripada ketemu hantu mah wkwkw XD whoaaaaaaaa~ terharu bgt saya baca pujianmu :* sini2 free hug dah {}**

 **sriwahyunengsih59 : salam kenal sri :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff ini :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : untung ada yang nolongin ya :) hayo siapa yg teriak? :)**

 **kyungchim : kenapa ada TBC? kalo kaga ada TBC end dong wkwkw XD**

 **Vizah HD : panggil tae-v aja kalo gt :) wkwkw nice idea itu, coba atuh zah bikin ff :) thx a lot buat pujiannya ya zah widiiih terhura saya {}**

* * *

 **BERHUBUNG BESOK SEPERTINYA SAYA KAGA BISA UPDATE CHAPTER, JADI SAYA UPDATE HARI INI YA :)**

 **NEXT CHAPT WILL BE POST INSYA ALLAH THIS FRIDAY :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **6 OKTOBER 2016**

Keadaan kantin di Kamis pagi itu masih saja ricuh karena sosok mengerikan yang dilihat Jin kemarin di laboratorium.

Sebenarnya, siswa-siswa disana sangat ingin bertanya lebih jelas kepada Jin mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di laboratorium, namun mereka takut dibentak lagi oleh Taehyung, makanya mereka hanya bisa berbisik dari kejauhan sambil menatap ke meja dimana keenam bocah itu berkumpul untuk sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, keenam bocah itu berjalan ke gedung utama dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Jin hyeong, apa keadaanmu sudah membaik? Kudengar kau sangat syok karena masalah hantu yang kau lihat di laboratorium itu.." sahut Taemin, sang ketua kelas di kelas 3-1 itu, sambil menatap Jin.

"Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari syoknya.." sahut Yoongi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Yoongi harus memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Harusnya kau mengajakku, hyeong! Akan kuhabisi hantu-hantu gentayangan itu..." sahut Song Minho, siswa yang duduk di meja sebelah meja Yoongi dan Jin.

"Kau tidak takut pada hantu?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Minho.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak takut.. Dan anehnya, aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat mereka sama sekali selama bersekolah disini..."

"Kau kan pernah diganggu juga, Minho!" sahut Jung Daehyun, siswa yang duduk di depan meja Song Minho.

"Hanya suara-suara... Apa yang bisa kulawan jika hanya berbentuk suara?" sahut Minho dengan gaya coolnya.

"Whoaaaa! Kurasa kau cocok bersahabat dengan Kim Taehyung, sahabatku, siswa kelas 1-1 itu.. Kalian sama-sama psikopat sepertinya..." sahut Jin.

"Aku takut padanya... Sifat bipolarnya mengerikan kalau kumat..." sahut Taemin.

"Kudengar ia pernah diusir dari kelas dan dihukum merapikan perpustakaan karena sifat bipolar fase depresinya kumat di kelas Jisung-ssaem..." sahut Daehyun.

"Ia memang terlihat mengerikan, tapi kalau sifat aliennya kumat, ia terlihat sama sekali tidak mengerikan..." sahut Jin.

"Ia terlihat sangat aneh jika sifat aliennya kumat.." sahut Yoongi, masih sambil memejamkan matanya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tapi, hyeong... Apa penampakan itu... Benar-benar mengerikan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Wajahnya sangat mengerikan... Ususnya terjuntai keluar dari perutnya yang sobek... Aku bahkan nyaris pingsan.. Jika Taehyun-ssaem tidak segera mendatangiku, kurasa aku sudah pingsan disana..." sahut Jin.

Ingatan itu kembali melintas di benaknya, dan sekujur tubuhnya merinding mengingatnya.

Tak lama kemudian sang guru masuk dan keadaan kelas kembali tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sengaja mengacungkan jarinya ketika Park HaeJin-ssaem, sang guru mata pelajaran kimia, bertanya siapa yang bersedia naik ke lantai tiga untuk mengambil beberapa alat praktek milik Haejin-ssaem yang tertinggal di laboratorium kimia.

Hanya Taehyung satu-satunya siswa yang mengacungkan jarinya, karena para siswa lain masih ketakutan mendengar cerita penampakan di laboratorium biologi kemarin.

Laboratorium kimia berada tepat dua ruangan disebelah laboratorium biologi. Dan lantai tiga jarang digunakan jika tidak ada mata pelajaran praktikum.

Jadi, para siswa kelas 1-1 tidak ada yang berani naik ke lantai tiga, selain Taehyung.

Taehyung segera keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju tangga di ujung lorong untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

Jiwa psikopatnya kembali menggelora mendengar cerita wujud mengerikan hantu itu, ketika Jin menceritakan betapa mengerikannya hantu yang dilihatnya.

Ketika Taehyung menaiki anak tangga, ia bisa merasakan, lagi-lagi seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Taehyung menoleh, namun tak ada siapapun disana.

Taehyung kembali menaiki anak tangga, dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sepatu yang menaiki anak tangga, tepat disamping Taehyung! Padahal hanya ada ia sendirian di tangga itu!

TUK! TUK!

Suara sepatu menaiki anak tangga itu terdengar sangat jelas disampingnya.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya sambil terus berjalan naik, dan angin kembali berhembus di sekitar telinga Taehyung.

Dan sebuah bisikan kembali terdengar. Sangat pelan... Namun begitu memilukan.

"Toooolooooong... Aaaakuuuuu~~~~~~~"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya.

Tinggal lima anak tangga lagi, ia akan tiba di lantai tiga.

Taehyung berdiri mematung di anak tangga keenam dari atas itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dan suara-suara itu mulai jelas terdengar.

Suara langkah kaki berlarian.

Suara teriakan yang cukup melengking terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Suara tangisan.

Dan terakhir... Rintihan memohon, meminta tolong.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap ke lantai tiga.

Kosong!

Tak ada apapun atau siapapun disana.

Taehyung berjalan sampai ke lantai tiga, dan ia menyempatkan dirinya masuk ke lab biologi sebelum ia masuk ke lab kimia.

Kosong.

Tak ada apapun atau siapapun disana.

Hanya saja, hawa dingin begitu terasa menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuju ke lab kimia.

Baru saja ia membuka lab kimia, sosok itu sudah berdiri disana.

Sang bocah SMP yang seragamnya dipenuhi darah.

Dengan wajah kirinya dibasahi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, serta air mata kehijauan menetes dari mata sebelah kanannya. Dengan banyak luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tengah menatap Taehyung, dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Taehyung dan hantu bernama Jungkook itu saling beradu pandang.

Dan saat itu juga Taehyung menyadari, nama yang tertera di baju hantu SMP itu.

"Jeon... Jung... Kook..." gumam Taehyung.

Sang hantu bernama Jungkook itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung terus menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Dan tiba-tiba ada sangat banyak suara-suara terdengar bergema memenuhi ruangan lab kimia.

Suara teriakan, jeritan minta tolong, tangisan, rintihan.

Seolah ada lebih dari lima penghuni yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

Padahal disana hanya ada Taehyung, dan sang hantu bernama Jungkook.

"Apa... Kau... Mendatangi kami... Untuk menyampaikan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

Dan seketika itu juga semua menghilang.

Sosok Jungkook... Semua suara-suara yang terdengar barusan di telinga Taehyung..

Semua menghilang begitu saja...

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah tepukan di bahu Taehyung membuatnya terkejut.

"Haksaeng... Ada apa kau berdiam disini?"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang.

Eric-ssaem tengah berdiri disana, menatap Taehyung dengan kebingungan.

"Ah.. Ssaem... Kau mengagetkanku.." sahut Taehyung.

Eric-ssaem menatap Taehyung. "Mengagetkanmu? Ah, mian..."

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan masuk menuju ke meja yang berada di sudut ruangan lab kimia untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang diperintahkan Haejin-ssaem.

"Haksaeng, mengapa kau ada disini pada jam pelajaran? Tidak ada praktikum kan hari ini... Lalu, mengapa kau berdiri disana tadi? Apa kau.. Melihat hal-hal yang aneh?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

"Aniya.. Aku hanya diperintahkan Haejin-ssaem untuk mengambil ini.." sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukkan beberapa peralatan di tangannya.

"Aaaah... Haejin-ssaem yang memintamu kesini?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

"Majjayo.." sahut Taehyung sambil membungkukan badannya memberi salam. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelasku ya, ssaem.."

"Araseo.. Hati-hati.." sahut Eric-ssaem.

"Ne, ssaem.." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, haksaeng..." sahut Eric-ssaem.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eric-ssaem. "Ada apa lagi, ssaem?"

"Kalau... Kalau saja.. Kau melihat ada yang aneh... Atau menakutkan... Beritahukan padaku.. Araseo?" sahut Eric-ssaem.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju kelasnya.

DI tengah jalan Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa ucapannya terdengar aneh di telingaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat hari Sabtu!" sahut Hoseok ketika mereka berenam sedang makan siang.

"Karena kau sudah bisa kembali berjalan dengan normal?" tanya Taehyung.

"Itu salah satunya... Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, lalu menyuap sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Cih... Woobin-ssaem alasan lainnya?" gerutu Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaaa, hyeoooong! Kapan kau akan membelikan novel pembunuhan itu untukku?" gerutu Taehyung sambil menendang kaki kursi yang diduduki Yoongi.

Mood Taehyung mulai kembali tidak karuan.

"Kalau kau kesal karena kekasihmu itu begitu mengidolakan Woobin-ssaem, jangan jadikan aku sasaran emosimu, yaishhh!" gerutu Yoongi sambil menimpuk Taehyung dengan tissue.

"Kau juga, hyeong! Kalau kau tidak membuat heboh kemarin sore, Yoongi hyeong kan sudah membelikanku novel itu kemarin!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap Jin.

"Yaaaa~~~ Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Wae? Aigoo, dasar alien..." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi agak kesal.

"Hoseok ah~ Kalau kau begitu mencintai Woobin-ssaem, putuskan saja Taehyung! Aku lelah melihat kalian sering bertengkar hanya karena Woobin-ssaem.. Aigoo~" sahut Namjoon.

"Shiroooo~ Aku mencintai Taehyung~" sahut Hoseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lalu, Woobin-ssaem?" sahut Taehyung.

"Aku menyukainyaaa~" sahut Hoseok tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ke toilet dulu..."

"Perlu kutemani?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kalian bisa berciuman dalam toilet.. Pasti sensasinya menyenangkan..." sahut Namjoon, menggoda Yoongi.

"Yaish!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Haruskah kapan-kapan kita coba, hyeong? Kissing in the toilet?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

Membuat sahabat-sahabatnya memukuli pundak dan kepala Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan menuju toilet, dan untunglah ada dua siswa lainnya disana, si kembar Kwangin dan Youngmin, sedang mengobrol di depan wastafel.

Jimin masuk ke salah satu bilik di ujung kanan dan menutup pintunya.

Dan Jimin bisa mendengar percakapan kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Kudengar semalam ada yang melihat Jaebum sunbae berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga indoor..." sahut Kwangmin.

"Iya... Di kelasku juga gosipnya sudah menyebar.. Dan kau tahu, katanya Eric-ssaem terlihat berjalan tak jauh di belakang Jaebum sunbae.. Diam-diam seperti tengah mengintai Jaebum sunbae..." sahut Youngmin.

"Apa Eric-ssaem yang membunuh Jongin sunbae?" sahut Kwangmin.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya kali ini Jaebum sunbae yang diincarnya? Hiiii! Itu sangat mengerikan!" sahut Youngmin.

Tak lama kemudian Seungcheol keluar dari bilik toilet tengah dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel sambil ikut berbicara. "Kudengar, Jaebum sunbae sudah mendengar desas desusnya, jika ia diikuti Eric-ssaem semalam.. Makanya Jaebum sunbae agak ketakutan..."

"Makanya ia tidak masuk kelas hari ini.. Kudengar katanya ia tidak masuk kelas karena sakit..." sahut Youngmin.

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat ketakutan jika menjadi Jaebum sunbae... Hiiii~" sahut Kwangmin.

Jimin segera memflush toilet dan meresleting celananya.

Ketiga bocah itu pergi keluar dari toilet tepat ketika Jimin keluar dari bilik toilet.

Jimin membuka keran wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin berhembus di belakang lehernya.

Dan seketika itu juga, Jimin bisa merasakan, seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Jimin melihat ke cermin yang ada di atas keran wastafel itu, namun tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Namun Jimin terus merasakan, seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Jimin mematikan keran wastafel dan menoleh ke belakang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tubuh tanpa kepala sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Leher tanpa kepala itu mengalirkan darah cukup banyak, dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka bakar.

Sementara tepat di lantai di sebelah kakinya, ada sebuah kepala tergeletak disana.

Berlumuran darah, dan wajahnya hancur!

Sangat... Mengerikan...

Jimin segera berteriak ketakutan dan berlari menuju kantin sambil menangis.

Membuat seisi kantin seketika menjadi heboh.

"Waeyo, Jimin ah?" sahut Yoongi, cemas melihat Jimin berlari masuk ke kantin sambil menangis seperti itu.

"Jimin ah, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Seketika itu juga semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Jimin.

Dan dengan polosnya, Jimin menjawab sambil menangis. "Ada hantu... Tanpa kepala... Di toilet..."

Yoongi langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin untuk menenangkannya, sementara kehebohan kembali terjadi di dalam kantin.

Keempat sahabatnya menatap Jimin yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Itu pasti sangat menyeramkan..." sahut Jin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Hoseok juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Taehyung. Mereka lupa bahwa sedetik yang lalu mereka sedang bertengkar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penampakan hantu tanpa kepala yang dilihat Jimin menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh siswa di Bangtan School.

Bahkan hingga jam makan malam di kantin pun, hal itu masih ramai dibicarakan.

"Kemarin Jin hyeong, hari ini Jimin... Ckckck~ Geng kita ini akhir-akhir ini mendadak terkenal..." sahut Taehyung.

"Dan mereka begitu takut mendekati kita untuk bertanya karena mereka semua takut padamu, hahaha..." sahut Namjoon.

"Bagus kan? Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang begini karena dikerubungi mereka semua..." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya arogannya, seolah ia pahlawan yang sangat berjasa.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, imma.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja! Gumawo novelnya, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

Tadi sepulang jam pelajaran, Yoongi segera menyempatkan dirinya ke toko buku yang ada di depan gedung Bangtan School, demi menepati janjinya kepada Taehyung.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berenam menaiki lift menuju lantai enam untuk menuju kamar mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja lift kembali berhenti di lantai empat.

"Mwoyaaaa~~~~~~" gerutu Taehyung.

Hoseok segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Taehyung, sementara Jin langsung memeluk tubuh Namjoon dari belakang dan menempelkan wajahnya di punggung Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang begitu ketakutan, dan tangan kirinya segera menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jimin, berusaha memberikan rasa aman kepada Jimin.

Lampu lift kembali berkedip-kedip.

Nyala.

Mati.

Nyala.

Mati.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu kembali terdengar.

Rintihan dan tangisan seorang wanita... Yang terdengar begitu memilukan...

Jin dan Hoseok mulai menangis dalam pelukan kekasih mereka, sementara Jimin mencengkram erat tangan Yoongi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba lift itu kembali bergerak naik ke lantai enam.

Dengan tubuh lemas, mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, namun ada sesuatu yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Mengapa ada cahaya terang yang terlihat dari kamar 1302?

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar, dan cahaya lampu kamar menerangi lorong lantai enam yang agak gelap karena lampu lorong mereka agak redup.

Mereka berenam berjalan menghampiri kamar itu, dan langsung saja mereka berenam berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **GestiPark : hayo jin kenapa dipanggil eric ssaem hayo? :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : hayo kenapa hayo? :)**

 **aya anezaki : suruh namjoon gih jagain jin XD rigor mortis? takut ah kalo dukun2an waks XD film mandarin yg terakhir saya nonton itu drama nya jiro wang, fabolous boys XD**

 **ichikawa haru : hayolo Jin nya diapain hayo haru? :) wkwkw belum enaena maksudnya? XD btw thx for liking yg you, my illusion :)**

 **cookingseokjin : kan emang jadwal updatenya selasa dan jumat XD**

 **ORUL2 : orul darimana aja lama kaga keliatan kan abang kangeeeen {} wkwkw tuh jin katanya jangan mau XD**

 **Axrine Scott : TAE STRONG XD wkwkw here lanjutannya :)**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : annyeong widya :) wah2 salam kenal juga, thx ya udah mau baca ff saya :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **Avijunhobie : ngakak baca reviewmu vi XD wkwkw ada2 aja dasar :) hayo kenapa jin dipanggil eric-ssaem hayo? :)**

 **Arvhy : WADUH JGN DAH MENDING KAGA PUNYA FANS DARIPADA DIFANSIN HANTU -_- saya liat darah udah ngilu sendiri rasanya XD imajinasi? dulu suka nonton film horor tp sekarang udah kaga berani XD JinRic wkwkw mojok kemana atuh eneng? XD**

 **Jinniee : lah malah maunya diapa2in wkwkw XD btw salam kenal jinniee kayaknya baru pertama kali review ya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini :)**

 **Vi Jiminie : hayolo jin mau diapain hayo? XD**

 **jiyoo13 : ehem yoonmin shipper bgt ya jiyoo? :) mini-mini couple :)**

 **koook : hayo kira2 ada apa sebenernya? btw here lanjutannya :)**

 **JinYesung : salam kenal :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ya? thx bgt udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) hayo jin gimana nasibnya hayo wkwkw XD iya keren bgt emang not today :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : jimin udah berapa kali ngeliat, kan dia sempet pingsan di wc XD**

 **Habibahjeon : oh kirain plesbek itu sepupunya plesdisk/? XD hayolo gimana kira2 naisb mereka berenam? akan adakah yang menemani jungkook jd arwah gentayangan? hmmmm :)**

 **hopekies : kalo bentuknya sesuai gambaran saya mah kaga bakal ucul, ngeri malahan jungkooknya wkwkw XD WEDEEEEEH MANTAP! GIMANA RASANYA KIES? ADA YG LEWAT DISAMPINGMU KAGA? :)**

 **Guest : duren XD duda keren XD**

 **iPSyuu : wah wah yuu nakal ya ternyata wkwkw XD denger kamar seneng banget XD hayo kenapa ada luka sayatan? apakah pembunuhnya buka toko daging/? #abaikan XD widih dibilang author kesayangan jadi enak nih yuk yuu kita ke KUA #abaikan XD**

 **Lee Fitri: ternyata masih ada jg yang sedikit ditakutin taetae ya waks XD whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **Vizah HD : thx pujiannya vizaaaaah :) kamu juga keren :) ciye udah beli paketan nih? coba transfer kuota ke saya/? XD oke2 ntar coba saya baca ya zah :) semangat vizah! :)**

 **nurulfirdhan : salam kenal nurul :) kayaknya baru pertama ini ya review ff saya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca :) whoaaaa thx a lot sayang buat pujiannya :)**

 **vhope shipper : here lanjutannya :)**

 **misharutherford : widih keren udah kerja :) gajian makan2 nih XD here lanjutannya ya :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **6 OKTOBER 2016**

Dengan tubuh lemas, mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, namun ada sesuatu yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Mengapa ada cahaya terang yang terlihat dari kamar 1302?

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar, dan cahaya lampu kamar menerangi lorong lantai enam yang agak gelap karena lampu lorong mereka agak redup.

Mereka berenam berjalan menghampiri kamar itu, dan langsung saja mereka berenam berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu!

Tubuh Jaebum tergantung di sebuah tali yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan kamar.

Darah bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka sayatan.

Matanya juga mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, kedua matanya terlihat sangat hancur seperti habis ditusuk-tusuk oleh pulpen yang sangat tajam.

Kulitnya pucat akibat terlalu lama tergantung disana, membuat darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya terlihat menjadi sangat merah karena mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya yang pucat itu.

Jimin, Jin, dan Hoseok berteriak histeris sambil terus menangis, sementara Yoongi segera berlari ke bawah untuk mengabari guru piket yang ada di dalam ruang office guru di lantai satu.

Pihak kepolisian segera berdatangan, dan kehebohan yang sangat luar biasa kembali terdengar di gedung dorm.

Sementara Jimin, Jin, dan Hoseok, masih terus menangis dalam kamar Hoseok. Namjoon dan Yoongi berusaha menenangkan mereka, dan Taehyung diinterogasi pihak kepolisian sebagai perwakilan saksi mata yang menemukan mayat Jaebum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung-haksaeng, apa yang kau lihat ketika kau dan kelima sahabatmu menemukan mayat Jaebum-haksaeng tergantung disana?" tanya sang polisi.

"Aku dan kelima sahabatku baru saja kembali dari lantai satu, dan menuju kamar kami di lantai enam... Kami bingung mengapa pintu kamar Jaebum sunbae terbuka, jadi kami berjalan kesana dan ketika kami melihat ke dalam, tubuhnya sudah tergantung seperti itu..." sahut Taehyung.

Sang polisi menatap Taehyung, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kuperhatikan tadi, kelima sahabatmu terlihat cukup syok setelah melihat mayat itu tergantung di kamarnya. Tapi... Mengapa kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja?" tanya sang polisi, kebingungan melihat betapa tenangnya Taehyung padahal ia baru saja melihat adegan mengerikan dihadapan kedua matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang polisi, membuat sang polisi mengernyit terkejut mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Aku suka dengan hal-hal berbau psikopat... Aku suka menonton film-film tentang pembunuhan... Jadi melihat mayat Jaebum sunbae tidak menjadi masalah besar untukku.." sahut Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba anggota kepolisian lainnya berlari ke dalam ruangan tempat Taehyung dimintai keterangan itu.

"Aku menemukan secarik surat ini di atas mejanya!" sahut anggota kepolisian lainnya itu, menyerahkan secarik kertas pada sang polisi yang tengah menginterogasi Taehyung.

Sang polisi yang menginterogasi Taehyung segera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

" _Kepada siapapun yang menemukan tubuhku yang sudah tergantung mati dengan mengenaskan di dalam kamar ini..._

 _Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menemukan mayatku.._

 _Tolong kuburkan aku dengan cara yang layak.._

 _Sampaikan salam penuh cinta untuk ibu dan ayahku, katakan pada mereka betapa aku mencintai mereka._

 _Maafkan aku, harus memutuskan mengakhiri hidupku dengan cara seperti ini..._

 _Sejujurnya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.._

 _Karena arwah Jongin... Terus menerus menggangguku... Setiap malam..._

 _Aku berusaha menutup mulutku dan tidak bercerita kepada siapapun.._

 _Namun, aku depresi.. Aku stres.. Aku ketakutan... Dan aku tak berani menceritakan ini pada siapapun karena aku takut kalian tidak mempercayaiku dan aku tersingkir dari kalian karena kalian menganggapku aneh..._

 _Aku selalu didatangi arwah Jongin setiap malam.. Dengan wujudnya yang mengerikan itu.._

 _Ia selalu berbisik di telingaku.. Mengatakan bahwa aku harus menyusulnya, menemaninya di alam sana.._

 _Ia selalu berkata, bukankah kami sahabat dekat? Maka dari itu, ia terus mendatangiku, berusaha mengajakku menemaninya ke alam sana..._

 _Aku selalu menolak namun ia selalu saja memaksaku dengan wujudnya yang mengerikan itu._

 _Aku selalu ketakutan, namun aku tak berani bercerita kepada siapapun.._

 _Aku lelah dengan semua ini..._

 _Jadi kuputuskan bahwa aku akan mengakhiri hidupku dengan menggantung diriku dalam kamar._

 _Namun, Jongin terus saja mendatangiku dan memintaku agar mati dengan cara yang tak kalah tragis dengan kematiannya._

 _Ia bilang, ia tak ingin arwahku tampil dengan wujud biasa saja karena aku mati hanya dengan menggantung diriku._

 _Jadi, ia terus mendatangiku dan menatapku dengan wajah mengerikannya itu.. Memintaku.. Menyiksa diriku sendiri.._

 _Meminta agar aku.. Juga mati dengan mengenaskan..._

 _Agar wujud mayatku, tak kalah mengerikan dari wujud mayatnya yang ditemukan terkapar hancur setelah loncat dari lantai enam kemarin._

 _Aku depresi! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi harus terus menerus dihantui seperti ini oleh Jongin.._

 _Jadi kuputuskan, aku akan menyiksa tubuhku terlebih dulu sebelum menggantungkan diriku di tali yang sudah kupasang di kamarku.._

 _Maafkan aku jika wujudku sangat menyeramkan ketika kalian menemukan mayatku tergantung di dalam kamarku..._

 _Aku sayang kalian semua... Bangtan School..._

 _Atau haruskah kini kusebut sebagai... Bangtan Bloody School?_ "

"Apa ini tulisan tangan Jaebum-haksaeng?" tanya sang polisi kepada rekannya.

"Iya, Sir! Saya sudah mengecek tulisan tangan di surat ini dengan tulisan yang tertera di semua buku pelajaran milik Jaebum-haksaeng yang ada di dalam kamarnya, dan tulisannya sama persis..." sahut sang polisi yang menemukan surat itu.

Sang polisi yang menginterogasi Taehyung kembali mengernyitkan dahinya sambil terus memperhatikan surat itu.

"Apa ia bunuh diri?" tanya Taehyung kepada sang polisi.

"Kalau melihat surat ini, terlihat begitu.. Tapi, kami harus menyelidiki lebih detail... Ah! Mengapa di gedung sekolah kalian sama sekali tidak diletakkan CCTV? CCTV akan mempermudah kami dalam menyelidiki suatu kasus!" gerutu sang polisi.

Ya, memang salah satu kekurangan Bangtan School adalah, tidak ada satupun CCTV disana.

Karena menurut para guru dan pihak petinggi di Bangtan School, para siswa membutuhkan privacy mereka terjaga, dan CCTV bukanlah hal yang baik untuk memantau masa remaja mereka.

Taehyung menatap sang polisi yang terlihat tengah frustasi itu, dan sebuah senyuman diam-diam terbentuk di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 OKTOBER 2016**

Sabtu yang cerah pagi itu, dimanfaatkan para guru untuk meniadakan kelas tambahan olahraga.

Dan sebagai gantinya, mereka mendirikan banyak kemah-kemah di lapangan sepak bola dan disekitaran kebun sekolah.

Hari Jumat kemarin, sekolah diliburkan karena keadaan sangat tidak kondusif untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar, karena para siswa dan guru masih merasa trauma akan mayat Jaebum yang ditemukan gantung diri dalam kamarnya pada Kamis malam.

"Yaishhhh! Earphoneku rusak lagi!" gerutu Namjoon pagi itu ketika mereka berenam sedang berkumpul di kantin untuk sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, mereka harus bersiap untuk mengikuti acara camping yang diadakan pihak Bangtan School dengan tujuan merefreshing pikiran semua penghuni Bangtan School dari semua pikiran menakutkan yang membebani mereka akibat meninggalnya dua siswa disana dengan mengerikan.

"Nanti sebelum mulai camping, kau akan kutemani ke toko buku di depan.. Mereka menjual earphone juga kan?" sahut Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku kan sudah tiga kali membeli earphone disana..."

"Pantas saja wajahmu kusut saat keluar dari kamarmu tadi.." sahut Yoongi.

"Uang sakuku harus terbuang percuma lagi demi membeli earphone sialan itu.." gerutu Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah membeli earphone lagi saja, hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku bisa mati jika sehari saja tidak tidur sambil mendengarkan lagu, imma.." sahut Namjoon.

"Yang penting aku sudah terlepas dari kursi roda sialan itu... Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum sangat ceria, karena memang kemarin sore setelah diperiksa Donghae-ssaem, keadaan kakinya sudah membaik dan sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal tanpa perlu menggunakan kursi roda.

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. "Kau terlihat sangat senang terlepas dari kursi rodamu..."

"Karena kini ia bisa kembali menggoda Woobin-ssaem dengan senyum cerianya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyendok makanan di piringnya.

"Majjayo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Taehyung sambil menimpuk Yoongi dengan tissue.

"Hari ini hari yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan~" sahut Hoseok.

"Dan aku sudah lama tidak menjalani kegiatan camping.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Dan cuaca hari ini sangat cerah~" sahut Hoseok lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Membuat kita teringat akan sebuah lagu, benar kan, Hoseok ah?" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok dan Yoongi saling beradu pandang, dan seketika itu juga keberisikan yang luar biasa kembali terjadi.

Yoongi dan Hoseok langsung berdiri, satu tangan mereka digenggam dan diletakkan di depan mulut mereka, seolah mereka sedang memegang mic di tangan mereka, dan bernyanyi sekencang-kencangnya, dengan nada setinggi-tingginya, membuat suara mereka yang sedikit fals itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan kantin.

Hoseok dan Yoongi menyanyikan sebuah lagu favorit mereka.

I Was Able To Eat Well - HOMME.

" _ **Sarangi tteonagado gaseume meongi deureodo  
Han sungan ppunideora bapman jal meokdeora  
Jokneun geotdo anideora  
Nunmuleun mudeodweora dangbun ganeun ilman haja  
Jugeul mankkeum saranghan geunyeoreul aratdan  
Geu sashile gamsahaja**_

 ** _(Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised_**  
 ** _It's just the moment, I was able to eat well_**  
 ** _It wasn't like I was going to die_**  
 ** _Bury the tears, just focus on work for now_**  
 ** _Be thankful for the fact that_**  
 _ **I knew her, who I loved to death)**_ "

Membuat seisi kantin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keabsurdan kedua bocah itu.

Jin dan Namjoon tertawa keras. Jimin tersenyum geli melihat betapa drastis perubahan sikap Yoongi, yang terkadang terlihat sangat cool namun bisa juga terlihat absurd seperti itu.

Sementara Taehyung menutup kedua kupingnya dengan ekspresi sangat kesal. "Kalian sangat berisik.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jin bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan menuju toko buku yang berada tepat di seberang jalan di depan Bangtan School.

"Sudah lama rasanya kita tidak berduaan saja begini, Namjoon ah~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Majjayo, hyeong... Kita selalu saja terjebak diantara keempat bocah menggelikan itu, hahaha.." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Mereka memilih earphone, dan kembali memasuki gerbang Bangtan School.

Dan Namjoon terbelalak ketika berjalan masuk ke dalam, karena sosok hantu bocah SMP bernama Jungkook itu kembali muncul dihadapannya.

Berdiri di tengah jalan yang menghubungkan gerbang sekolah menuju gedung utama.

Dengan wajah penuh darah dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya itu.

Menatap ke arah Jin dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuh Jin.

"Hyeong! Kau lihat itu?" tanya Namjoon sambil menunjuk ke arah Jungkook berdiri.

Jin menatap kesana, namun Jin tidak melihat ada apapun disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin.

Namjoon melihat kesana, dan sosok itu memang menghilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi disana ketika Jin sedang menunduk mengecek pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya.

Jungkook terus menatap Jin, dan Namjoon, dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Woobin-ssaem berjalan keluar dari gedung utama dan melihat ke arah Namjoon dan Jin.

"Haksaeng! Ayo cepat berkumpul di lapangan sepak bola utama!" teriak Woobin-ssaem.

"Kajja, Namjoon ah~" sahut Jin sambil menggandeng lengan Namjoon.

Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan sepak bola yang berada di samping gedung utama, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah angin yang sangat dingin berhembus tepat di belakang telinga kanan Namjoon.

Membuat Namjoon bergidik.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Namjoon. "Toooooloooooong... Aaaakuuuu..."

"Kau mendengar itu, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

"Uh? Mendengar apa?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jin. "Aniya~ Gwenchana..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara camping itu berlangsung dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Para siswa dan guru sangat menikmati acara camping tersebut.

Tak terasa malam tiba.

Saatnya acara api unggun dan barbeque dimulai.

Jimin berjalan menuju toilet yang berada di samping lapangan sepak bola utama, ditemani oleh Yoongi. Untung saja Yoongi bersedia menemani Jimin. Kalau tida, bisa-bisa Jimin buang air kecil di celananya.

Toilet itu satu-satunya toilet yang terletak di luar gedung, sengaja didirikan disana agar para siswa bisa mandi disana setelah berkeringat sehabis olahraga di lapangan outdoor itu.

Sebenarnya di pagi hingga siang hari, toilet itu terlihat biasa, dan cukup sejuk karena dikelilingi beberapa pepohonan di sekitarnya. Namun, jika langit mulai gelap, toilet itu jadi terlihat agak mengerikan.

Dan ketika Jimin bersama Yoongi masuk ke dalam toilet itu, hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

"Hyeong... Mengapa hawanya terasa sangat dingin?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla..." sahut Yoongi sambil memicingkan matanya.

Jimin masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet itu, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah rintihan dan tangisan kembali terdengar.

"Hyeoooong.. Aku takut..." sahut Jimin dari dalam bilik toilet.

"Aku disini, gwenchana, Jimin ah.." sahut Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel.

Tangisan itu terdengar semakin keras.. Dan menakutkan...

Jimin segera keluar dari dalam bilik toilet dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Dan ketika mereka hendak berjalan keluar dari toilet, sebuah tulisan berwarna merah, menyerupai darah yang menetes, terlihat di tembok toilet itu.

Mulai dari sebuah tetesan darah, hingga membentuk dua buah huruf...

J...B...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : baru denger ada pembunuhan massal XD pembunuhan berantai maksudnya?**

 **Habibahjeon : oh beda emak toh kirain satu ibu beda ayah/? #abaikan XD wkwkw ciye yg nungguin saya hmm :) hayo ada apa hayo? btw gedung dorm sama gedung sekolah beda gedung loh ya :) hayo coba cari lagi di chapter 1, kamar siapa itu 1302? :) YOONMIN NYANYI "MAU DIBAWAAA KEMANAAAA HUBUNGAN KITAAAA~" wkwkw XD oalah kaisoo shipper toh wkwkw XD**

 **Arvhy : hayolo maunya ku dirimu hmmm XD yaudah yuk KUA #lah XD SAYA TAKUT ASLI TAKUT PAKE BANGET :( hayo konspirasi apa hayo kira2? :) jimin ga kuat jimin uke lemah #lah XD SERIUSAN? WAH2 ATI2 ITU VHY:( MALAH SAYA JADI IKUT MERINDING -_-**

 **GestiPark : TEBAKAN YANG TEPAT :) jaebum... mati :(**

 **BlueBerry Jung : apalagi kalo guru seni nya kayak Yoo In Na, wah2 kaga mau pulang saya XD thx a lot pujiannya jung ah :)**

 **J Jongkok : HAYOLOOOO :)**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : kalo di kampus saya ada yg begini mah saya pindah XD sini2 peluk saya aja gpp #lah #modusan XD**

 **misharutherford : wkwkw wong jowo juga toh nduk? hayo ada apa sebenernya di bangtan school hayo? :)**

 **jiyoo13 : FANS MEREKA WKWKW ngakak saya XD wadaw ngeri bgt fansignnya XD**

 **Axrine Scott : keren ya tae nya? :) saya juga keren loh #abaikan XD**

 **cookingseokjin : iya selasa sama jumat :) here lanjutannya :) whoaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya yaaa :)**

 **koook : alhamdulillah ada yg penasaran wkwkw XD whoaaa thx bgt bgt ya buat pujian sama semangatnya :) kamu juga ya, semangat! :)**

 **peachypeachyjin : salam kenal peachy :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ya? thx for reading this ff :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Avijunhobie : yap! jaebum.. is... die... hmmm :) hayo apa hubungan antara eric sama bangtan school? :) HAYO KAPAN YOONMIN JADIAN HAYO? :) buset apdet setiap hari wkwkw XD**

 **Sugasugar : salamkenal gula/? :) kayaknya baru review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca :) whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya ya sugar :) buset? hebat bener? saya aja masuk kamar mandi sendirian malem2 jiper :(**

 **Tazkiyah653 : here taz lanjutannya :)**

 **ParkAeri474 : termaapkeun :) hayo apa yg mereka liat hmm? :)**

 **aya anezaki : iya aya, jaebum... mati.. mengenaskan.. hihihihihi/? XD yoonmin jadian nunggu tinggi yoongi ngalahin jungkook/? XD**

 **Lee Fitri : yap! jaebum meninggal.. hayoloooo :( wkwkw baru deg2an tau2 TBC ya? maapkeun XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : wah jung taehyung ganti uname? :) vkook temu kangen wkwkw XD WKWKW ITU VKOOK MOMENT YG TERSELUBUNG YA JUNG? WKWKW XD jo twins berisik emang, jadi inget BROMANCE SUNGJAE-JOTWINS NGAKAK IH RAME BENER ITU ORANG TIGA XD**

 **Jinnie : jin selamat, atau kepending matinya? hayo? :) btw jinnie baru pertama kali kah review ff saya? salam kenal ya! :) thx udah mau baca :)**

 **ParkceyePark : udah tau kan jawabannya apa yg mereka liat? :) ati2 mayatnya kegantung dibelakangmu/? XD**

 **Vi Jiminnie : wkwkw hantunya tutup mulut biar seru/? XD hayo apa yg mereka liat? :) wuih thx fightingnya, km jg fighting ya! :)**

 **hopekies : apa daya, dia jadi hantu mengerikan disini :)**

 **iPSyuu : waduh ngeri XD wkwkw kaga dibahas lagi biar seru/? XD**

 **Maria Felicia : feli drmn aja? semangat ya ngerjain tugas2nya :) saya yg BTS FM kemaren udah nonton makanya yg ini nahan diri kaga nonton sayang uangnya XD kalo sistar dateng pake bikini baru dah saya tonton XD wkwkw ilmunya kaga salah ya? salahin aja gurunya, saya aja mau ngediss dosen ini rasanya :(**

 **Freybii23 : iya salam kenal ya :) wkwkw iya kok bisa ya kita sama2 sepikiran masukin Jo Twins ke ff ini wkwkw kalo saya efek nonton Bromance Sungjae-JoTwins makanya kepikiran masukin mereka kesini XD SAYA RASA KITA MEMANG BERJODOH XD alhamdulillah kalo deskripsinya udah menggambarkan dgn baik :) hayooo kenapa pake seragam SMP? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **8 OKTOBER 2016**

Dan ketika mereka hendak berjalan keluar dari toilet, sebuah tulisan berwarna merah, menyerupai darah yang menetes, terlihat di tembok toilet itu.

Mulai dari sebuah tetesan darah, hingga membentuk dua buah huruf...

J...B...

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Jimin berteriak dan refleks menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, sementara Yoongi bergumam membaca tulisan itu. "J... B...?"

Dan tiba-tiba sosok itu kembali muncul dihadapan Yoongi.

Hantu bernama Jungkook, dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Menatap Yoongi, kali ini bukan dengan tatapan menyeramkan, namun dengan tatapan memelas.

Seolah ada air mata keluar dari matanya, seolah ia tengah menangis.

"Toooooloooooong... Aaaaaakuuuuuuuuu..."

Rintihan itu mulai terdengar dalam toilet.

Jimin semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya di lengan Yoongi, sementara Yoongi dan Jungkook saling beradu pandang.

Dan tiba-tiba suara-suara itu mulai terdengar.

Membuat Jimin semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi dan Jimin mulai menangis terisak.

Suara-suara rintihan, tangisan, jeritan, dan suara langkah seseorang yang tengah berlari.

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar beriringan menggema memenuhi toilet.

Dan air mata berwarna hijau itu mulai kembali menetes dari mata kanan Jungkook.

Kulit Jungkook terlihat sangat pucat, membuat darah yang mengalir di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya terlihat sangat merah.

"Ada apa, hyeong? Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengusap pelan kepala Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tetap sembunyikan wajahmu disitu, jangan menoleh sampai aku menyuruhmu..."

Jimin terus menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang di toilet itu seketika.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua berhenti.

Angin, suara jeritan, tangisan, rintihan, suara langkah kaki tengah berlarian. Dan sosok Jungkook. Semua menghilang tiba-tiba.

Dan terdengar sebuah suara. "Apa kalian harus berpacaran di toilet yang gelap begini? Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan, haksaeng?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk toilet.

Woobin-ssaem berdiri disana sambil menatap Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah berada dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Ooooooh~ Kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?" sahut Hoseok, yang ternyata berdiri di belakang Woobin-ssaem.

Jimin segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Uh? Kau menangis, Jimin ah? Waeyo? Apa Yoongi hyeong... Menolakmu?" tanya Hoseok yang sangat kebingungan melihat wajah Jimin yang dibasahi air mata.

"Imajinasimu cukup hebat, Hoseok ah.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jimin-haksaeng, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Woobin-ssaem.

"Aku menemaninya buang air kecil.. Dan ia bilang kakinya kram, makanya ia menangis.. Apa kram mu sudah membaik?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Woobin-ssaem, lalu menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, dan seketika itu juga Jimin mengerti apa maksud ucapan Yoongi.

"Ah.. Majjayo.. Sudah hilang kramnya, hyeong.. Gumawo..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aigoo! Kukira kalian sedang berbuat mesum disini..." sahut Woobin-ssaem sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hoseok menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan kebingungan.

"Hoseok-haksaeng, mereka ini sahabatmu kan? Kalau begitu, karena sudah ada mereka, kau kutinggal ya... Awas kalau kalian berbuat macam-macam di lingkungan sekolah.." sahut Woobin-ssaem sambil tersenyum menggoda ketiga bocah itu.

Woobin-ssaem mengusap pelan kepala Jimin. "Uljima... Kalau kakimu kram lagi katakan padaku, aku bisa memijat kakimu agar kau merasa lebih baik..."

Setelah itu Woobin-ssaem berjalan kembali ke tempat acara api unggun dan barbeque berlangsung.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dan Jimin. "Tidak mungkin kakimu kram dan kau menangis begini.. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ada... Tulisan menyeramkan, dan suara-suara menyeramkan barusan, hyeong.." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan melihat penampakan bocah SMP itu lagi barusan... Jimin tidak melihatnya karena ia bersembunyi di bahuku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Jinjja?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau bisa berduaan dengan Woobin-ssaem kesini, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Hehehe~ Aku memintanya menemaniku ke toilet..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Taehyung mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Taehyung? Cih! Alien itu sedang asik bernyanyi sambil menari di acara api unggun bersama teman-teman sekelas kalian... Ia bahkan lupa kalau ada aku disitu juga..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin seketika tertawa dan melupakan rasa ketakutannya. "Dasar alien idiot, hahaha..."

"Jin hyeong dan Namjoon? Mengapa tidak kau minta mereka menemanimu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mereka sedang asik bermesraan, saling menyuapi sosis bakar dan jagung bakar selayaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang tengah bulan madu..." sahut Hoseok sambil sedikit cemberut.

Membuat tawa Jimin semakin keras. "Dasar mereka, hahahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin ikut menari dan bernyanyi, bergabung dengan Taehyung dan teman-teman sekelas mereka di sekitar api unggun, sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok duduk bersebelahan di dekat meja barbeque sambil menikmati sosis bakar yang ada di tangan mereka.

"JB? Kau yakin hyeong dua huruf itu yang tertulis di tembok tadi?" tanya Hoseok setelah Yoongi menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya dan Jimin tadi di toilet.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "J.. Dan B..."

"J.. B... Apa maksud kedua huruf itu, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Molla, aku juga daritadi terus memikirkan apa maksudnya.. Apakah ini semacam petunjuk atau apa?" sahut Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya terhadap Jimin, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah api unggun, tepat ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang berangkulan sambil tertawa dan menyanyi bersama.

Yoongi ikut menatap ke arah Jimin, diam, tanpa suara.

Bayangan wajah Jimin, senyuman Jimin, tawa Jimin, dan ekspresi ketakutan Jimin, semua melintas di benak Yoongi, dan tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum sambil terus menatap ke arah Jimin.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi karena Yoongi tidak menjawabnya, dan Hoseok tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah Yoongi yang tengah menatap Jimin.

"Cih... Kau tak perlu menjawab, senyumanmu sudah menunjukkan isi hatimu padanya..." sahut Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hoseok memicingkan kedua matanya.

Karena tak jauh di belakang Yoongi, terlihat sesuatu yang aneh..

Seorang wanita, usianya mungkin sekitar empat puluh tahunan, rambutnya sudah hampir putih semua, wajahnya penuh dengan memar dan lebam seperti habis dipukuli habis-habisan.

Kulitnya terlihat putih pucat.. Sangat pucat... Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok wanita itu berbalik berjalan menuju ke arah gedung dorm dan menghilang begitu saja.

Dan di saat bersamaan, Yoongi lagi-lagi melihat sosok hantu bernama Jungkook itu!

Tengah berdiri di dekat api unggun, menatap ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung dengan tatapan yang aneh..

Tatapan yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, dan marah.

Sosok Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung dan Jimin, membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba cemas melihat Jungkook terus saja memperhatikan ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Mwoya?" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Seketika itu juga sosok Jungkook menghilang, dan Yoongi menoleh menatap Hoseok.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Apa di sekolah kita ada wanita?" tanya Hoseok.

"Wanita? Kau gila? Sudah sejak tahun lalu sekolah ini kan dikhususkan hanya untuk pria, termasuk guru hingga pengurus sekolah... Kau lupa ceramah kepala sekolah kita waktu kita pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini? Bahwa wanita tak diijinkan memasuki area Bangtan School sejak tahun lalu, selain orang tua siswa.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tapi... Aku barusan jelas-jelas melihat seorang wanita separuh baya, hyeong... Tengah menatap ke arah api unggun dengan tatapan sedih, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah gedung dorm..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau kebanyakan makan sosis atau apa? Mana ada wanita di dorm kita, imma.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya, sementara berbagai pertanyaan melintas di benak Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara api unggun dan barbeque selesai.

Saatnya para siswa dan guru untuk masuk ke tenda masing-masing dan beristirahat karena esok paginya mereka harus bangun jam lima pagi untuk jogging bersama mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola outdoor yang sangat luas itu.

Keenam bocah itu berada di satu tenda yang sama.

Dan tentu saja, mana mungkin keenam bocah itu langsung tertidur!

Jimin dan Yoongi menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya tadi di toilet.

"J...B...?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"J.. Dan B... Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jin.

"Kami juga belum tahu.." sahut Hoseok.

Kelima bocah itu terlihat berpikir, sementara sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"J... dan B... Jaebum..." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Jae.. Bum?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "J.. Jae... B... Bum... JB.. Jaebum..."

"Ah, majjayo! JB! Jaebum.. Inisial untuk nama Jaebum!" sahut Namjoon.

"Jaebum? Apa maksudnya dengan Jaebum?" tanya Jin.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Jaebum?" tanya Yoongi.

Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terbentuk di wajah sang pencinta psikopat itu.

"Atau mungkin saja... Kematian bocah SMP itu ada hubungannya dengan Jaebum sunbae..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Ada kemungkinan kematian hantu SMP itu ada hubungannya dengan Jaebum.. Dan kematian Jaebum disebabkan karena bocah SMP itu menghantui Jaebum dan membuat Jaebum mati mengenaskan seperti itu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Upaya... Balas dendam?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bisa jadi!" sahut Taehyung.

"Ternyata sering membaca novel pembunuhan ada efek positifnya..." sahut Yoongi, menggoda Taehyung.

"Aku serius, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu.. Mengapa hantu SMP itu selalu mendatangi kita? Apa ia juga ingin membunuh kita?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Atau ia...Ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kita..." sahut Taehyung.

"Semacam, pesan minta tolong?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku seringkali mendengar rintihan meminta tolong..." sahut Yoongi.

"Tidak mungkin.. Menurutku apa yang dikatakan Hoseok paling masuk akal.. Kurasa ia menghantui kita karena bermaksud untuk mencelakakan kita!" sahut Jin, dengan ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan juga seperti Hoseok.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 OKTOBER 2016**

"Yaishhhh! Ini semua karena kalian tak henti-hentinya membicarakan hantu SMP itu semalaman!" gerutu Yoongi sambil melakuka skot jump.

Keenam bocah itu terus membahas mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada di benak mereka mengenai inisial J dan B dan kematian sang bocah SMP bernama Jungkook itu hingga larut malam, dan paginya mereka bangun terlambat sehingga mereka berenam dihukum melakukan skot jump seratus kali di tengah lapangan.

"Kau kan juga ikut mengutarakan semua pendapatmu dengan antusias semalam, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku bisa kurus kalau pagi-pagi sudah skot jump sebanyak ini..." sahut Jin, tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat.

"Jangan mengobrol! Cepat selesaikan hukuman kalian..." sahut Woobin-ssaem yang melihat mereka berenam mengobrol dari kejauhan.

"Ne!" teriak keenam bocah itu berbarengan.

Setelah selesai melakukan skot jump sebanyak seratus kali, mereka langsung berbaring di rumput lapangan itu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat.

Woobim-ssaem menghampiri mereka berenam. "Oke, hukuman sudah selesai. saatnya kalian bergabung ikut jogging dengan semua siswa disana... Kajja!"

Woobin-ssaem menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Apa perlu aku membantumu bangun, Jimin-haksaeng?"

"Aniya, ssaem... Gwenhana..." sahut Jimin dengan senyuman kaku di wajahnya, sementara hatinya terus menggerutu karena ia paling benci digoda seperti itu oleh Woobin-ssaem.

Mereka berenam segera bangun dan berlari ke tepi lapangan, lalu ikut jogging bersama para siswa lainnya.

"Tenagaku nyaris habis.." gerutu Yoongi sambil jogging.

"Same here, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon yang berlari disamping Yoongi.

Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin melakukan jogging dengan penuh semangat dan bahkan mereka sempat melakukan jogging sambil bermain-main.

"Tenaga anak muda memang beda dari kita yang sudah berumur..." sahut Jin yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Padahal usiaku dengan mereka hanya beda setahun, tapi mengapa tenaga kami sangat berbeda?" sahut Hoseok.

"Ayo, Jin hyeong... Semangaaaat!" sahut Namjoon sambil berlari disamping Jin.

Jin menoleh menatap Namjoon, lalu tersenyum. "Haruskah kita jogging sambil bergandengan tangan?"

Namjoon langsung menggenggam tangan Jin. "Ide bagus..."

"Cih..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum melihat Jin dan Namjoon berlari sambil bergandengan tangan di depannya.

"Alienku malah asik jogging dengan pujaan hatimu, hyeong.. Ckckck~" gumam Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dan menggodanya. "Haruskah kugandeng saja tanganmu?"

"Yaaaaa! Taehyung akan menghajarmu jika ia melihatmu menggandeng tanganku, hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai jogging, semua siswa ke kantin untuk sarapan.

"Akhirnya makan juga!" sahut Hoseok dengan penuh antusias melihat makanan di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya makaaaaan!" sahut Jin yang tak kalah antusiasnya ketika melihat makanan di hadapannya.

Dan keenam bocah itu mendengar sesuatu dari meja yang ada di sebelah meja mereka berenam.

"Semalam tiba-tiba ada angin berhembus di dalam tendaku!" sahut Lee Hongbin, siswa kelas 3-4.

"Jinjja?" tanya Gong Chansik, sang siswa kelas 3-3 yang tinggal di lantai enam dorm, satu lantai dengan keenam bocah itu.

"Jinjja ya! Di tenda kami ada angin berhembus tiba-tiba... Dan seketika itu juga terdengar suara-suara mengerikan.. Seperti orang menangis dan merintih kesakitan!" sahut Lee Sungjong, siswa kelas 3-4 juga yang berada satu tenda dengan Hongbin.

"Jinjja? Jinjja ya?" Chansik membelalakan kedua matanya, terkejut mendengar cerita kedua sahabatnya yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu.

"Kami nyaris berpelukan malam-malam, aigoo~" sahut Hongbin.

"Aku bahkan nyaris menangis..." sahut Sungjong.

"Untung di tenda kita aman-aman saja ya?" sahut Chansik sambil menatap Do Kyungsoo, siswa kelas 3-3 yang juga sekamar dengannya di lantai enam.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Lagipula, kalau ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan, sebenarnya aku juga biasa-biasa saja..."

"Ia memang tak pernah takut... Tapi mudah terkejut dengan suara-suara yang mengagetkan, hehehe..." sahut Chansik.

Kyungsoo menendang pelan betis Chansik, diiringi tawa Hongbin dan Sungjong.

"Ternyata bukan hanya kita yang diganggu..." bisik Jin kepada kelima sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan, para siswa kembali berkumpul di lapangan untuk melakukan beberapa aktivitas lainnya, lalu mereka kembali berkumpul di kantin untuk makan siang, dan setelah itu mereka membantu para guru merapikan semua tenda-tenda yang ada karena acara camping sudah berakhir.

Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin buang air, jadi ia berjalan menuju toilet yang didatanginya semalam bersama Jimin, dan ia melihat Eric-ssaem terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Donghae-ssaem sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung utama.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam toilet itu, dan untunglah ada beberapa siswa lainnya disana, jadi ia tidak sendirian.

Setelah selesai buang air kecil, ia segera berjalan kembali ke lapangan, dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan yang sangat keras dari lapangan sepak bola outdoor tempat semua siswa berkumpul untuk merapikan tenda.

Dan Yoongi langsung menahan nafas melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Kerumunan para siswa yang tengah menangis dan menutup mata mereka.

Firasat Yoongi mulai tidak enak.

Yoongi berjalan menyusup diantara kerumunan para siswa itu.

Dan kini tepat dihadapannya.

Terlihat sangat jelas.

Tubuh Gong Chansik... Terkapar di aspal yang ada di tepi lapangan sepak bola itu.

Dengan darah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan kepalanya hancur...

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **ASLI TERHARU BGT LIAT BANYAK RESPON POSITIF DAN REVIEW YANG MASUK DI FF INI WHOAAA I LOVE U ALL :***

 **BTW CUMA MAU BILANG, NGAKAK LIAT RUN! BTS EP 12, KOK BISA2NYA NAMJOON SAMA JUNGKOOK JADI DETEKTIF SEMENTARA SAYA LAGI GARAP** **"MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE" KAN MEREKA BERDUA EMANG JADI DETEKTIF WKWKW XD  
**

 **NGAKAK JUGA LIAT RUN! BTS EP 13, ITU MAGNAE LINE ADA2 AJA KELAKUANNYA... JD PENASARAN SPY NYA SIAPA SEBENERNYA WAKS XD**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : kan emang updatenya di selasa dan jumat :) kelompok cecunguk buset dah wkwkw XD hayo ada apa dengan kematian jaebum? :)**

 **Vi Jiminnie : hantunya pasrah cuma bs minta tolong/? XD hayo kenapa jaebum mati hayo? :) u too ya vi, fighting! :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : hayo... kira2 ada apa sebenernya hayo? :)**

 **Habibahjeon : wkwkw XD jadi enak ada yang nungguin saya, ah besok2 apdetnya di troll in ah biar dikangenin/? XD NGAKAK BACA JIMIN BE LIKE NYA XD keren kan suara sope-me di bangtan bomb yang practice HOMME itu wkwkw ngakak sakit perut saya nontonnya XD jhope di spring day live keren, suka bgt sama suara jhope hyeong :) next album mungkin jhope vocal taetae ngerap XD iya kok makin kesini makin terkuak :) stay with me sampe end ya :)**

 **Arvhy : JB yg mati iya benar sekali :) waduh klo 6 bocah tijel itu mah bakal tetep aja digangguin XD tp jangan mati dulu ntar tamat kalo mati XD KAMU AJA YG UJI NYALI YA SAYA MAH NYERAH XD**

 **Special Guesteu : salam kenal sayang :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ya? salam kenal and thx for reading my ff :) wkwkw emang saya ilang kemana? XD HYYH versi horor wkwkw HAYO JB SIAPA HAYO? :) hayoooo kenapa Jin dipanggil Eric-ssaem? kenapa Jin belum mati? kenapa yang mati JB? kenapa disini malah gongchan yang mati? kenapa oh kenapa XD thx fightingnya :) km jg ya :) fighting :)**

 **sriwahyunengsih59 : here lanjutannya :) lah kan jumat kemarin baru saya apdet chapter 11 nya sri XD  
**

 **Vizah HD : HAYOLO KENAPA JUNGKOOK YG ANAK SMP BISA NYASAR KE SMA BANGTAN SCHOOL HAYO KENAPA? saya aja nyerah sama teori2 MV BTS XD nangisnya di hoseok ngelapnya di yoongi wah2 dasar vizah XD wkwkw kalo kaga ada TBC ntar jdnya END dah XD wkwkw ngakak asli baca reviewmu :) semangat terus ya ngereviewnya! :)**

 **J Jongkok : wkwkw XD tenang j, lama2 kebongkar kok... lama2... XD**

 **Axrine Scott : biar ngurang2in tegangnya (padahal kaga tegang sama sekali ya wkwkw) XD**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : wah2 baguslah kalo penggambarannya nyampe ke readers :)**

 **ichikawa haru : aaaaaaahhhhhh XD baru mudeng :)**

 **Hana : hayo? bunuh diri apa dibunuh? wkwkw kapan jadiannya hayo? nunggu Yoongi setinggi Jungkook/? XD**

 **khaliza19: liza darimana aja hayo? konser sama blackpink ya? #abaikan XD hayo kenapa hayo? :)**

 **aya anezaki : JIMIN BANTET wkwkw XD wkwkw XD hayolo kaga jadian dong jadinya hayolo? XD**

 **JinYesung : pingsan yang ada ntar jin nya XD hayo eric ssaem itu siapa? thx semangatnya ya :)**

 **koook : dedek minta dimasakin makanan sama emak XD hayo eric lg ngapain kira2? konser sama shinhwa wkwkw XD whoaaa thx semangatnya ya :) km jg semangat ya! :)**

 **Lee Fitri : bayangin klo jd film, wih ngeri bgt, saya pasti pingsan nontonnya, org pas ngetik ini aja udah deg2 ser :( lah kok takut sama taehyung?**

 **leehyunbi : salam kenal bi :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) thx for liking my ff too :)**

 **hopekies : hayo kenapa ada yg mati? namanya jg bloody school XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : iyain aja rei iyain aja jaebum maunya begitu/? XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : jangan dibayangin, saya aja pas ngetik ngilu :( thx pujiannya :)**

 **Erine11 : salam kenal erine :) baru pertama kali ya review ff saya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca :) wkwkw iya saya anak RP :) kamu jg toh wah? jangan2 kamu mantan saya/ga XD wonwoo kapelnya yuwan? bentar2... KOK KAYAK KENAL YA? yuwan.. nama yuwan berasa kenal... SEHUN YUWAN? YUWAN ANAK SEHUN? KAYAKNYA INGET DEH! LUPA LUPA INGET.. BENTAR2 YUWAN BUKANNYA ANAK MARK SAMA SEHUN? MARK EMAK GW? IYA BUKAN?**

 **Maria Felicia : kapan libur 4 hari fel? wkwkw nyesel loh keren loh padahal waktu BTS FM, lebih deket bangtannya ketimbang konser besok wkwkw XD pas Music Bank di Senayan saya dateng, kan ada SISTAR, mantab bajunya! wkwkw XD iya opp kaga papa dah biar berasa jd oppa taehyung beneran #halah XD dosennya ngeselin fel, ngasih tugasnya nyiksa beut :( whoaaaa ada yg seneng, asik dah :***

 **daejung : geregetan jadinya geregetan #sherinamodeon XD thx for liking this ff jung ah :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Freybii23 : UDAHLAH JADIIN AJA YOK KITA KE KUA AJA UDAH LAH FIX NTAR JO TWINS YG JADI PENGAPIT PENGANTINNYA #lah XD anime horor? kaga pernah baca.. pokoknya semua yg berbau horor kaga pernah baca, ngeri :( hayo jungkook kenapa hayo? :) wkwkw kerasukan XD kaga kebayang jimin kerasukan kayak gmn XD thx fightingnya bii :)**

 **cookingseokjin : ciye ada yg kesel nih ceritanya wkwkw XD suka bgt sama namjin ya? :) whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :) here lanjutannya ya :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **9 OKTOBER 2016**

Dan Yoongi langsung menahan nafas melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Kerumunan para siswa yang tengah menangis dan menutup mata mereka.

Firasat Yoongi mulai tidak enak.

Yoongi berjalan menyusup diantara kerumunan para siswa itu.

Dan kini tepat dihadapannya.

Terlihat sangat jelas.

Tubuh Gong Chansik... Terkapar di aspal yang ada di tepi lapangan sepak bola itu.

Dengan darah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Dan kepalanya hancur...

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Dan terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi berdiri, suara tangisan Jin dan Hoseok.

Yoongi segera berjalan menuju kelima sahabatnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mayat Chansik terkapar.

Jin tengah menangis dalam pelukan Namjoon, begitu juga Hoseok yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Jimin terlihat tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

Yoongi segera menggenggam tangan Jimin, membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Yoongi yang tiba-tiba itu disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Barusan saja Chansik sunbae terlihat loncat dari atap gedung utama..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Loncat dari atap gedung utama?" Yoongi memicingkan matanya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian pihak kepolisian kembali mendatangi gedung Bangtan School untuk melakukan penyelidikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo, teman sekamar Gong Chansik, terus menangis.

Ketakutan karena melihat roommatenya meninggal dengan tragis seperti itu, dan juga tidak menyangka bahwa roommatenya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Lee Hongbin, salah satu sahabat dekat Gong Chansik, juga terus menangis, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan sahabat baiknya meninggal dengan mengenaskan seperti itu.

Sementara aura wajah Taehyung kembali berubah.

Keenam bocah itu dan semua siswa dikumpulkan untuk menunggu di dalam gedung olahraga indoor selama penyelidikan dari pihak kepolisian berlangsung.

Jin dan Hoseok masih terus menangis dalam pelukan kekasih mereka masing-masing, dan Jimin juga mulai tidak tahan menahan air matanya dan mulai menangis, sementara tangan Yoongi terus menggenggam tangan Jimin untuk menguatkannya.

"Ada yang tidak masuk akal... Mengapa satu per satu siswa disini mulai menjadi korban juga?" sahut Taehyung.

"Apa memang kejadian seperti ini sudah dari dulu ada? Atau baru akhir-akhir ini saja?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kita sama-sama baru pindah kesini dua bulan yang lalu jadi kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.." sahut Yoongi.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Sungjae, mungkin ia tahu sesuatu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Sungjae kan sekelas denganmu, sama-sama kelas satu, jadi ia baru masuk kesini di bulan juli kemarin, imma..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah! Majjayo..." Taehyung lupa bahwa semua siswa kelas 1 baru bergabung di Bangtan School sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

"Haruskah kutanyakan pada Taemin atau Minho atau Daehyun? Setahuku mereka sudah bersekolah disini sejak kelas 1 SMA..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ide bagus, hyeong! Coba kau tanyakan pada mereka, ada apa sebenarnya dengan sekolah kita ini.." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jimin dan berjalan menuju tempat Lee Taemin, Song Minho, dan Jung Daehyun tengah duduk bertiga di sudut ruangan.

"Oh.. Yoongi ah... Waeyo?" tanya Minho.

Yoongi duduk diantara mereka. "Kalian... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Katakan saja, waeyo?" tanya Daehyun.

Yoongi terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Kalian sudah bersekolah disini sejak kelas 1 kan? Lalu, apa memang kejadian bunuh diri begini sering terjadi di sekolah kita?"

Minho menganggukan kepalanya. "Waktu kami baru masuk di sekolah ini, kami juga awalnya sangat terkejut..."

"Pertama kali kita melihat adegan bunuh diri begini kapan ya? Kelas satu, awal semester dua rasanya..." sahut Taemin sambil terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Majjayo! Kakak kelas kita waktu itu.. Jung Jinyoung... Ia kelas 3-2 ketika kami bertiga masih di kelas 1-2..." sahut Daehyun.

"Ah! Majjayo! Aku ingat sekarang kapan pertama kali kita melihat kejadian begini! Jinyoung sunbae! Ia lompat dari atap gedung ini.. Gedung olahraga indoor ini.. Kudengar ia depresi sejak naik ke kelas tiga karena ia masuk ke kelas 3-2 bukan kelas 3-1... Dan ketika nilai semester satu diumumkan, nilanya menurun drastis, sehingga ia semakin depresi dan melakukan upaya bunuh diri di awal semester dua..." sahut Taemin.

"Katanya, Jinyoung sunbae selalu meraih peringkat pertama di kelas 1-1 dan 2-1, namun entah kenapa nilai akhirnya di kelas 2-1 turun drastis sampai-sampai ia dimasukkan ke kelas 3-2 bukan kelas 3-1..." sahut Minho.

"Katanya ia ada masalah di rumahnya, kalau tidak salah perceraian orang tuanya, makanya nilainya menurun drastis di akhir semester dua kelas 2-1... Dan ia semakin depresi karena nilainya tidak juga membaik di kelas 3-2.." sahut Daehyun.

"Seperti Jongin? Kudengar hasil penyelidikan kepolisian mengenai kematian Jongin juga adalah upaya bunuh diri karena depresi nilai-nilainya turun drastis di ujian tengah semester akhir agustus kemarin kan?" sahut Yoongi.

"Rata-rata semua siswa yang bunuh diri di sekolah kita karena nilai-nilai mereka turun drastis.." sahut Daehyun.

"Aku hanya heran, mengapa sekolah kita tidak pernah mau memasang CCTV! Padahal kasus bunuh diri begini sudah sering terjadi..." sahut Taemin.

"Apa nilai Chansik... Juga menurun di ujian tengah semester kemarin? Mengapa ia juga.. Bunuh diri hari ini?" sahut Yoongi sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Tadi sempat kudengar, Kyungsoo bilang memang Chansik akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh karena tidak bisa fokus belajar dengan baik.. Hasil ujian tengah semesternya kemarin juga kurang bagus..." sahut Daehyun.

Yoongi terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Tapi, kudengar sempat ada kasus yang aneh juga, waktu kita di akhir kelas 1-2 ... Apa kalian ingat? Lee Jungshin sunbae... Siswa kelas 3-4 waktu itu..." sahut Daehyun.

"Ah! Majjayo! Jungshin sunbae!" sahut Minho.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ia bunuh diri tepat sehari sebelum ujian akhir semester dua berlangsung.. Padahal, ia selalu meraih nilai tertinggi di kelas 3-4.." sahut Taemin.

"Ada info yang beredar, bahwa Shin Dongwoo sunbae, rivalnya di kelas 3-4, yang membunuh Jungshin sunbae karena kesal nilai-nilainya selalu berada tepat di bawah Jungshin sunbae..." sahut Minho.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Dongwoo sunbae?" tanya Yoongi.

"Dongwoo sunbae juga ditemukan bunuh diri dalam kamar mandi di lantai empat...Tepat sehari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan diumumkan..." sahut Daehyun.

"Dengar-dengar katanya arwah Jungshin sunbae menghantuinya terus-menerus, meminta pertanggungjawaban karena telah membunuhnya, sehingga Dongwoo sunbae ketakutan serta merasa bersalah dan akhirnya memilih untuk bunuh diri, tepat sebelum pengumuman nilai dan kelulusan diumumkan..." sahut Taemin.

"Dan esoknya ketika nilai diumumkan, Shin Dongwoo sunbae memang mendapatkan posisi sebagai pemegang nilai tertinggi di ujian akhir semester kelas 3-4 karena Jungshin sunbae tidak berpartisipasi dalam ujian akhir itu..." sahut Daehyun.

"Dan Kim Junmyeon sunbae, yang tadinya selalu berada di posisi ketiga setelah Jungshin sunbae dan Dongwoo sunbae, akhirnya mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai siswa dengan nilai ujian tertinggi di kelas 3-4, karena nilainya berada persis di bawah Dongwoo sunbae, namun Dongwoo sunbae sudah meninggal jadi penghargaan itu diberikan pada Junmyeon sunbae.." sahut Minho.

"Jinjja? Whoaaaaa, itu terlihat sangat mengerikan!" sahut Yoongi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa hanya karena masalah nilai, mereka terpikirkan untuk bunuh diri, apalagi saling membunuh diantara sesama siswa!

"Dan ketika kami berada di kelas 2-1, ada empat siswa juga yang bunuh diri, dengan alasan yang cukup tidak masuk akal..." sahut Taemin.

"Alasan yang... Tidak masuk akal?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hingga tahun lalu, sekolah kita ini masih memperkerjakan beberapa ahjumma yang bertugas membersihkan gedung dorm, dan juga beberapa guru wanita untuk mengajar... Tapi tahun lalu ada satu siswa kelas 3-1 yang bunuh diri dengan alasan patah hati melihat Moon Geunyoung-ssaem, guru tercantik di sekolah kita, mengajar mata pelajaran seni musik, berpacaran dengan Kim Woobin-ssaem..." sahut Daehyun.

"Majjayo... Cha Sunwoo sunbae... Ia peraih nilai tertinggi di kelas 3-1, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bunuh diri dengan menggantung dirinya di dalam toilet yang ada di lantai satu gedung utama.. Di meja kamar dormnya ditemukan sebuah surat yang mengatakan betapa ia sangat mengagumi sosok Geunyoung-ssaem sejak ia duduk di kelas dua, dan merasa sangat terpukul karena Geunyoung-ssaem menolaknya saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya, dan setelah Sunwoo sunbae ditolak oleh Geunyong-ssaem, keesokan harinya berita beredar bahwa Geunyoung-ssaem dan Woobin-ssaem resmi berkencan.." sahut Taemin.

"Tak lama kemudian, dua mayat ditemukan lagi di dalam toilet di dekat kantin... Mayat yang mengenaskan... Kim Myungsoo sunbae, siswa kelas 3-2 dan juga Lee Junghwan sunbae, yang sekelas dengan Myungsoo sunbae..." sahut Minho.

"Mengenaskan? Maksudnya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Semua siswa di Bangtan School tahu betul mereka berdua selalu berebut untuk mendapatkan perhatian Han Hyojoo-ssaem, salah satu guru wanita yang sangat manis, mengajar mata pelajaran biologi... Myungsoo sunbae memang jauh lebih tampan dibanding Junghwan sunbae, makanya ia selalu sombong dengan ketampanannya, namun Hyojoo-ssaem justru lebih sering memperhatikan Junghwan sunbae entah karena apa..." sahut Daehyun.

"Lalu, Myungsoo sunbae seolah kesal karena Hyojoo-ssaem terus memperhatikan Junghwan sunbae, jadi ia sepertinya membunuh dan memutilasi Junghwan sunbae dalam toilet malam itu... Kau tahu? Kepala Junghwan sunbae sampai putus dari lehernya ketika mayatnya ditemukan!" sahut Minho sambil bergidik ketakutan mengingat kejadian tahun lalu itu

"Yaiks! Jinjja? Putus kepalanya?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi jijik mendengar cerita mengerikan itu.

"Iya, kepalanya putus... Dan mayat Myungsoo sunbae juga ditemukan disana, tepat disamping sunbae... Dalam posisi duduk menyadar ke tembok toilet.. Tangannya penuh dengan sayatan... Sepertinya setelah membunuh Junghwan sunbae, ia ketakutan dan memilih untuk bunuh diri dengan menyayat-nyayat urat nadi di tangannya..." sahut Taemin.

"Makanya sejak saat itu tidak ada satupun wanita boleh mengajar disini, dan itu berdampak juga pada semua ahjumma yang bertugas membersihkan dorm..." sahut Daehyun.

"Tapi, seingatku ada satu ahjumma yang menghilang tepat ketika pengumuman pemecatan mereka diumumkan...Na Younghee ahjumma, yang bertugas membersihkan dorm lantai empat... Kudengar ia menghilang begitu saja... Tapi entahlah, ada yang bilang juga ia kembali ke kampung halamannya tanpa berpamitan karena kesal dengan pemecatan tiba-tiba..." sahut Taemin.

"Lantai.. Empat? Ahjumma?" tanya Yoongi.

Daehyun dan Minho menganggukan kepala mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasil penyelidikan kepolisian sudah selesai sekitar pukul enam sore.

Semua siswa dikumpulkan ke kantin untuk makan malam bersama, namun tentu saja situasinya masih sangat berduka.

Kyungsoo, teman sekamar Chansik, masih terus menangis karena trauma dan syok melihat nasib roommatenya yang meninggal dengan sangat mengenaskan begitu.

Hongbin dan Sungjong terlihat terus berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Yoongi belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menceritakan kepada kelima sahabatnya mengenai pembicaraannya tadi dengan ketiga teman sekelasnya.

"Kapan kau akan menceritakan pada kami mengenai apa yang kau dengar dari mereka?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Setelah makan, kita berkumpul di kamar siapa? Aku akan menceritakan semua yang kudengar dari mereka bertiga.." sahut Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau berkumpul di kamarku dan Yoongi saja?" tanya Jin.

"Call!" sahut Namjoon.

"Me too, call!" sahut Hoseok.

"Oke, call!" sahut Jimin dan Taehyung berbarengan.

Dan ketika sedang memakan makanan mereka, dengan suasana yang jauh lebih tenang dari biasanya karena mereka masih syok melihat mayat Chansik tadi, Yoongi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian..." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa itu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan sekalian di kamar..." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan malam, para guru dikumpulkan di ruang meeting yang berada disamping ruangan Eric-ssaem.

"Padahal acara perkemahan ini sengaja diadakan untuk membuat perasaan para siswa kembali tenang setelah melihat Jongin dan Jaebum meninggal dengan mengenaskan begitu... Mengapa justru di akhir acara, kejadian ini terjadi lagi?" sahut Woobin-ssaem.

"Entahlah.." sahut Donghae-ssaem sambil menghela nafas. Keningnya agak berkerut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ini ketiga kalinya ada siswa bunuh diri dalam minggu ini..." gumam Eric-ssaem sambil memicingkan matanya.

Woobin-ssaem memperhatikan Eric-ssaem.

"Apa nilai sebegitu pentingnya bagi mereka sampai-sampai nyawa mereka seolah tak berarti seperti ini?" sahut Taehyun-ssaem.

"Apa cara mengajar kita ada yang harus diperbaiki? Kurasa kita sudah mengajar dengan sebaik mungkin.." sahut Dongwan-ssaem.

"Apa ini semua benar ada hubungannya dengan semua berita mengenai hantu-hantu yang beredar di sekolahan kita?" tanya Jisung-ssaem sambil menatap ke arah Eric-ssaem.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam bocah itu sudah berkumpul di kamar Jin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai menceritakan semua yang didengarnya dari ketiga teman sekelasnya tadi siang, membuat kelima sahabatnya merinding mendengar semua cerita Yoongi.

Jin dan Hoseok sudah hampir menangis, sementara Jimin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menandakan bahwa ia mulai ketakutan namun berusaha menutupinya.

"Berarti, kepala yang kulihat di toilet waktu itu... Kepala korban bernama Lee Junghwan itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bisa jadi... Entahlah..." sahut Yoongi.

"Apakah masalah nilai saja bisa begitu membuat kita tidak menyayangi nyawa kita?" sahut Namjoon, masih tidak habis pikir dengan semua siswa yang memilih bunuh diri hanya karena nilai mereka dibawah rata-rata atau tidak memuaskan.

"Pantas saja tidak boleh ada wanita di sekolah kita..." sahut Jin.

"Tapi... Apa kau yakin, ini semua benar kasus bunuh diri?" sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Jiwa psikopatnya kumat..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, hal lain yang ingin kau katakan tadi, apa itu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Ah, majjayo! Ada satu hal!" sahut Yoongi.

"Apa itu?" sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menatap kelima sahabatnya.

"Sebelum kejadian Chansik bunuh diri tadi... Aku berjalan sendirian ke toilet kan? Aku melihat... Donghae-ssaem dan Eric-ssaem... Berjalan masuk berduaan ke dalam gedung utama..." sahut Yoongi.

Kelima sahabatnya tercengang mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : hayolo ada korban lg hmmm :( hayo kenapa chanshik mati? ada apa sama para cecunguk itu/? XD ada apa dengan jaebum hayo? :)**

 **ichikawa haru : kan saya pernah bilang, yoonmin jadiannya ntar nunggu badan yoongi setinggi jungkook XD**

 **Habibahjeon : saya ngetik chapter bukan krn byk review atau kaganya bib, masalahnya emang saya selalu gagal majangin chapter wkwkw XD iya jimin be like wkwkw XD yoongi jarang2 bgt bisa heboh macem gitu itu mah gara2 jhope "WHEN TOO MUCH JHOPE IN YOONGI'S LIFE" gt dah XD iya live spring day suara jhope hyeong nyesss bgt emang :) wkwkw jungkook aja berkali-kali bilang "jangan pernah ngerap hyeong! jangan pernah ngerap" saking speechlessnya si magnae liat klakuan alien XD walah malah donghae-ssaem yg diharapkan meninggal, jgn dulu ah kasian dia aslinya masih wamil kan XD jimin yg duduk di antara tiang sel itu ngakak bgt asli kliatan bgt bocahnya dia wkwkw XD KANGENIN SAYA JG KAGA APA2 :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **khaliza19 : mati dong kalo di dor XD ntar nunggu badan yoongi setinggi jungkook baru ditembak jiminnya XD**

 **Guest : emak gwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww kemana aja maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak kyum kan kangen maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk wah tega u mak ilang gt aje mak dari idup gw mak tega u njir parah u mak ninggalin gw mak kangen aing maaaaaaaaaaaaaak :( apa kbr skrng? masih maen rp mak? papih sehun sama dedek yuwan apa kabarnya mak? dedek yuwan udah gede ya mak? ah kangen gw njir :( kan gw yg nemenin u lahiran pas ke RS kan mak sampe yuwan lahir gw beliin baju sama tempat boboknya mak kangen asli kangen ih :(**

 **JinYesung : hayo sebenernya eric itu siapa? :) hayo kira2 kenapa jungkook sering gangguin 6 bocah aneh ini hayo? :) HTS wkwkw XD jimin digantung XD**

 **Vi Jiminnie : hayo siapa hantu cewe yg hoseok liat? :) hayo chansik knp mati hayo kenapa hayo? :) here lanjutannya :) u too ya, fighting! :)**

 **Axrine Scott : hayo siapa itu cewenya hayo? :) knp chansik mati hayo? coba tanya ke sandeul #apahubungannya XD**

 **aya anezaki : wkwkw VKook ditengah VHope dan VMin ini? XD HAYO, CLUENYA APA HAYO? :) bantet wkwkw XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : here lanjutannya aeri :) hayo kenapa hayo? :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : gongchan mati oh gongchan (saya mantan rp gongchan nih wkwkw) XD saya klo di posisi mereka mah minta pindah sekolah XD WHOAAA thx for liking :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : member bangtan mau dimatiin jangan nih hmmm? XD here lanjutannya taz :) wkwkw hidayah XD aamiin :)**

 **Arvhy : BUSET SENENG BGT GONGCHAN MATI CKCKCK XD populasi visual berkurang/? XD Jungkook Busan wkwkw kok ngaka saya bacanya ya XD ciye KookMin shipper ya vhy? XD lah arvhy ngarep bgt jadi figuran hantu vhy? sini saya masukin namamu jd hantu/? XD**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : hayo gongchan kenapa mati hayo? :) jungkook kenapa gentayangan hayo? :)**

 **cookingseokjin : whoaaaa thx a lot for liking this ff :) waks knp kamu mau ikutan mati wah jangan dong ntar yg review ff saya siapa kalo kamu mati XD Short Story BTS itu apa btw? saya kok baru denger? wah2 jgn mikir panjang2 ntar cepet tua loh wkwkw XD km jg semangat ya! :)**

 **misharutherford : saya juga turunan jawa nduk XD hayo kenapa gongchan yg mati hayo? :)**

 **Freybii23 : YOKDAH KUA XD hayo kenapa jungkook disana? kenapa oh kenapa? XD wedew jimin jd pendiem trus sorotan matanya kek mau ngebunuh gt ya? wah2 keren, kapan2 saya bikin ff yg ada kesurupannya deh XD KookMin lawak akut di Run!BTS ep 12 emang stres itu duo busan mah wkwkw XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : iya jatoh dr atas makanya pecah kepalanya widih kaga mau bayangin ah bisa pingsan saya klo liat adegan ini secara langsung :(**

 **Senashin0817 : SENA DARIMANA AJA KURINDU KUKANGEN BOGOSHIPDA/? #abaikan XD WADUH MATI KUTU KNP ATUH SEN WKWKW XD jimin digangguin reaksinya sok2 berani pdhl kebelet nahan pipis ya XD whoaaaa thx thx a lot pujiannya sena, asli mau nangis baca reviewmu ini :) berasa saya udah jd author sesungguhnya padahal saya masih banyak bgt kekurangannya dan ngerasa belum layak dipanggil sebagai author loh :( thx a lot pujiannya ya {} thx juga udah nyempetin semua waktu berhargamu buat baca ff2 saya ya sena /deep bows/**

 **Vizah HD : harusnya judulnya "REVENGE OF BUNNY" kali ya XD wkwkw suka sama kookhope ya vizah XD hayolo apa hubungannya sama eric-ssaem kira2? hayooo :) hajar aja zah TBC nya hajar bunuh matiin mutilasi #lah XD thx bgt loh nyempetin review sepanjang ini :) jd malu saya, masa review readers sama chapter ff saya bisa panjangan review readers duh duh efek gagal manjangin chapter ini mah :(**

 **koook : saya sebisa mungkin nepatin janji jadwal apdet koook, kecuali kalo mendadak ada urusan dan kaga sempet buka ffn, baru ngetroll dah XD hayo kenapa gongchan mati hayo? btw thx a lot buat doa2nya ya :) semoga kamu jg sehat selalu, sayang :***

 **Guest : hayo, kenapa taehyung senyum2? :) hayo kenapa gongchan mati hayo? :)**

 **hopekies: member bangtan yg 6 itu juga mau dimatiin nih hmmm? matiin jangan yaaaa? XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : hayolo kakak senior/? udah mau lulus aja hmmm :) makan2 ya kalo lulus wkwkw XD wah2 semangat ya tan ujian2nya! :) whoaaa thx for liking this ff taniaku {} jhope yg terlupakan, ini mah vmin nyelip diantara vhope dan yoonmin ya XD**

 **Special Guesteu : SALAM KENAL SAYANG :) widiiih thx a lot udah baca ff saya selama ini ya /deep bows/ sini2 hadiah free hug deh {} #abaikan XD Jungkook Bambam XD wkwkw Bambam lg di dorm got7 kaga ikut2an kesini dia XD WIDIH BERANI BENER? SAYA AJA OGAH KLO DISURUH ADA DI SANA MAH XD hayo jin nya kenapa kaga dibahas? kenapa diskip? kenapa jin selamat justru gongchan yg mati? hayolo? :) saya suka kok baca semua review yang masuk {} thx loh udah mau review sepanjang ini :)**

 **parkceyepark : hayo knp bocah SMP bisa nyangang disana hayo? XD hayo tujuan mereka tuh apa hayo? XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **17 OKTOBER 2016**

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu.

Senin pagi itu cuaca sangat tidak mendukung untuk belajar.

Hujan sejak Minggu malam tidak juga kunjung berhenti sampai Senin pagi, membuat para siswa merasa sangat mengantuk dan malas untuk belajar.

Selama seminggu itu, keadaan Bangtan School berjalan dengan cukup aman dan tidak ada lagi kejadian bunuh diri selama seminggu itu.

Namun, tetap saja keenam bocah itu sering melihat penampakan-penampakan mengerikan setiap mereka ke toilet sendirian pada jam pelajaran.

"Monday is my day!" sahut Namjoon dengan penuh semangat sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapannya pagi itu.

"Cih... I hate monday..." gerutu Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dulu duduk di meja dan bersiap menyantap sarapannya.

"Eric-ssaem... Entah mengapa aku masih saja curiga padanya... Mengenai gosip yang beredar.. Mengenai semua kejadian bunuh diri yang ada..." sahut Jimin sambil mulai menyendok makanan di nampannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus segera membunuhmu, hyeong.." gerutu Hoseok sambil menendangi betis Yoongi. Kedua tangan Hoseok dan Yoongi juga tengah memegang nampan berisi sarapan mereka.

Yoongi tertawa sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Jimin.

"Waeyo, Hoseok ah?" tanya Namjoon yang sudah duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Yoongi meletakkan kecoa karet itu di samping nampan Hoseok ketika Hoseok sedang ingin mengambil nasi barusan... Hahaha..." sahut Jin yang ikut bergabung di meja itu, tentu saja ia menarik kursi yang ada disamping kanan Namjoon, karena kursi disamping kiri Namjoon sudah diduduki Taehyung.

"Kalian harus melihat reaksinya! Reaksi terkejutnya selalu menjadi pembuka hari yang indah.." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil, mengejek Hoseok.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Hoseok sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Jimin, di kursi yang ada tepat berseberangan dengan kursi Taehyung.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas sastra inggrisku..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yaaa~ Jinjja? Bagaimana jika kau dihukum Eric-ssaem?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jimin tidak memberikanku contekan.." sahut Taehyung dengan santainya.

"Cih.. Aku saja kesulitan mengerjakannya, imma.." gerutu Jimin.

"Mana tugasmu? Aku rasa aku hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikannya.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Neo jinjja jjang, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya ke arah Namjoon, lalu ia segera mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkan buku itu kepada Namjoon.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu.." sahut Jin kepada Namjoon.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran pagi itu dimulai.

Eric-ssaem berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas 1-1, membuat Jimin mulai menggerutu karena pelajaran menyebalkan itu akan dimulai, sementara perhatian Taehyung kembali fokus, bukan ke pelajaran yang diajarkan, namun ia terus memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Eric-ssaem.

Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat semua kejadian di lab kimia waktu itu.

Ketika hantu bernama Jeon Jungkook itu menemuinya, dan tiba-tiba menghilang karena kedatangan Eric-ssaem yang sangat tiba-tiba.

" _Jeon.. Jung.. Kook... Yaish! Aku nyaris melupakan nama hantu bocah SMP itu! Aku harus mulai mencari tahu mengenai siapa Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya..._ " gumam batin Taehyung sambil terus menatap Eric-ssaem yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas.

Jimin berusaha menutupi mulutnya. Ini sudah keenam kalinya ia menguap karena mengantuk.

"Jimin-haksaeng... Apa kau kurang tidur?" sahut Eric-ssaem yang menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah berkali-kali menguap di kelasnya.

"Mianhae, ssaem.." sahut Jimin.

Eric-ssaem meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di meja, lalu menatap semua murid di kelas 1-1.

"Apa pelajaran yang kuajarkan membosankan? Apa caraku mengajar membuat kalian mengantuk?" tanya Eric-ssaem tiba-tiba.

"Aniya, ssaem..." sahut seluruh siswa di kelas 1-1 itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian lebih cerdas lagi... Jadi, walau aku tahu pelajaran sastra inggris ini cukup sulit, belajarlah dengan sebaik-baiknya... Ini semua demi masa depan kalian, araseo?" sahut Eric-ssaem.

"Ne, saaem!" sahut seluruh siswa di kelas 1-1 itu serentak.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung bisa melihat sosok itu... Hanya Taehyung yang bisa melihatnya kali ini...

Sang hantu bernama Jeon Jungkook, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi darah dan sayatan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Berdiri, tepat di samping Eric-ssaem, dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan apa artinya.

Hantu bernama Jungkook itu menatap ke arah Eric-ssaem dengan tatapan menyedihkan, seolah ingin menangis.

Dan hanya Taehyung yang bisa melihatnya saat itu.

Sementara Jimin hanya bisa merasakan auranya.

"Taehyung ah, kenapa sekujur tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin?" bisik Jimin kepada Taehyung.

"Kau tak melihatnya? Di samping Eric-ssaem..." bisik Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Aku tak melihat apa-apa.." bisik Jimin.

"Hantu SMP itu... Berdiri disana... Tepat disamping Eric-ssaem.." bisik Taehyung.

Muka Jimin pucat seketika. "Jinjja, Taehyung ah?" bisik Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Jimin merasa sangat ketakutan.

Dan bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi.

Sosok Jungkook ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan berderingnya bel.

"Ia sudah menghilang.." sahut Taehyung, membuat Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Untunglah aku tak melihatnya.." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon segera berjalan ke toilet ketika bel pergantian mata pelajaran berbunyi.

Ketika Namjoon berjalan masuk, dua siswa berjalan keluar dari dalam toilet.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam toilet, dan toilet itu dalam keadaan kosong.

Namjoon masuk ke bilik toilet yang berada di tengah, dan tiba-tiba saja suara keran air dibuka terdengar.

"Apa ada yang masuk?" gumam Namjoon sambil menurunkan resleting celananya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu toilet berkedip-kedip.

Nyala.

Mati.

Nyala.

Mati.

"Yaish... Mereka mulai mengganggu lagi?" gerutu Namjoon.

Namjoon segera meresleting celananya setelah selesai buang air, dan ia membuka pintu bilik kamar mandi.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian sesosok hantu yang cukup mengerikan muncul tepat dihadapannya.

Sesosok hantu mengenakan seragam SMA Bangtan School.

Wajahnya penuh dengan luka bakar, seperti habis disundut oleh ujung puntung rokok berkali-kali.

Kedua pipinya juga lebam kebiruan seperti habis dihajar tanpa ampun.

Sementara darah mengalir keluar dari perutnya, dan sebilah pisau yang cukup besar masih menancap di perut hantu itu.

Hantu dengan sosok menyeramkan itu menatap ke arah Namjoon, membuat Namjoon berteriak kecil karena terkejut. "Kyaaa!"

Hawa dalam toilet itu seketika sangat dingin. Sekujur tubuh Namjoon terasa menggigil dan membeku.

Hantu itu terus menatapnya dan menghampirinya.

Kedua kaki Namjoon rasanya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan.

Namjoon ingin meminta tolong namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Hantu itu semakin mendekat ke arah Namjoon dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuh Namjoon, dan tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terdengar suara Woobin-ssaem tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Eric-ssaem.

Dan sosok itu segera menghilang. Kaki Namjoon kembali dapat digerakan.

Namjoon menghela nafas dan tak lama kemudian Woobin-ssaem dan Eric-ssaem berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Annyeong, haksaeng!" sapa Woobin-ssaem dengan gaya coolnya, menyapa Namjoon yang masih berdiri tercengang di depan bilik tengah toilet.

Eric-ssaem menatap dengan tatapan sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Namjoon. "Kau kenapa, haksaeng?"

Namjoon segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "A.. Aniya... Gwenchana, ssaem..."

Woobin-ssaem juga menatap ke arah Namjoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Namjoon segera mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu segera berjalan menuju kelasnya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran Eric-ssaem di kelasnya akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas sastra inggris di kelas 2-1 dimulai.

Namjoon tentu saja sudah sangat bersemangat untuk memulai pelajaran favoritnya, sementara Hoseok mulai merasa hawa mengantuk menjalari tubuhnya.

Eric-ssaem mulai menerangkan mata pelajaran di depan kelas, dan tentu saja hanya Namjoon yang serius mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Eric-ssaem di kelas itu, karena para siswa lainnya juga membenci mata pelajaran sastra inggris karena mata pelajaran itu dianggap cukup sulit untuk dipelajari.

Di tengah pelajaran, Namjoon tiba-tiba bisa melihat sosok bocah SMP bernama Jungkook itu, berdiri tepat disamping Eric-ssaem!

Dengan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah, dan sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi sayatan dan luka.

Tengah menatap dengan tatapan yang aneh ke arah Eric-ssaem..

Dan kali ini hanya Namjoon yang bisa melihatnya!

"Hoseok ah.. Apa kau melihat hantu bocah SMP itu disamping Eric-ssaem?" bisik Namjoon.

Hoseok melihat ke arah papan tulis dan tidak melihat apapun disana selain sosok Eric-ssaem yang sedang menerangkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Namjoon ah~ Memang kau melihat ada sosok hantu menyeramkan itu?" tanya Hoseok sambil berbisik.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan wajah Hoseok menjadi sangat pucat, ketakutan.

"Apa... Yang dilakukannya disana?" bisik Hoseok sambil ketakutan.

"Molla..." bisik Namjoon.

"Kau.. Tidak takut, Namjoon ah?" bisik Hoseok lagi.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak... Dan kali ini aku bisa melihat nama yang tertera di bajunya..."

"Jin.. Jinjja?" bisik Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Jeon.. Jung... Kook..."

Wajah Hoseok semakin pucat. "Siapa hantu itu sebenarnya? Mengapa ia yang bukan siswa Bangtan School justru menghantui sekolah kita ini?"

"Kalian berdua disana.. Apa yang kalian bicarakan di tengah pelajaranku?" tegur Eric-ssaem ketika menyadari bahwa Namjoon dan Hoseok tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Uh?" Hoseok semakin pucat, karena masalah penampakan Jungkook, dan juga teguran Eric-ssaem.

"Hoseok menanyakan beberapa hal yang tidak dimengertinya dan aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya, ssaem.." sahut Namjoon dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Araseo... Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita..." sahut Eric-ssaem. "Hoseok-haksaeng, kalau ada yang tidak kau megerti, kau bisa bertanya langsung padaku, araseo?"

"Ne, ssaem.." sahut Hoseok.

Eric-ssaem kembali fokus menerangkan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkannya itu.

"Huft..." sahut Hoseok dan Namjoon berbarengan.

Dan saat itu juga sosok Jungkook menghilang dari samping Eric-ssaem.

" _Apa yang ingin disampaikannya padaku sebenarnya?_ _Apa ia mengganggu kami... Karena ada yang ingin disampaikannya?_ " gumam batin Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam makan siang tiba.

Keenam bocah itu sudah berkumpul di meja kantin untuk memulai makan siang mereka.

"Yaaaa, apa kalian tahu? Tadi di kelas Eric-ssaem, Namjoon bilang ia melihat penampakan hantu bocah SMP itu!" sahut Hoseok.

"Ah jinjja?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tak melihatnya, tapi Namjoon bilang ia melihatnya..."

"Masalahnya, tadi di kelasku, Taehyung juga melihatnya! Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa... Ya kan, Taehyung ah?" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengunyah makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kau juga melihatnya?" tanya Namjoon kepada Taehyung.

"Yaishhhhhhhh~ Mengapa siang-siang begini kalian menceritakan hal menyeramkan lagi?" gerutu Jin, yang paling penakut diantara mereka berenam.

"Mengapa kalian bisa melihatnya sementara yang lain tidak?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Molla..." sahut Taehyung sambil memotong sosis di nampannya dan bersiap memasukkan sosis itu ke mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan melihat penampakan yang mengerikan juga tadi di toilet.. Ketika pergantian jam pelajaran..." sahut Namjoon lagi.

"Jinjja?" Jin menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya dan menceritakan mengenai penampakan mengerikan yang dilihatnya di kamar mandi tadi.

"Dan sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika suara Eric-ssaem dan Woobin-ssaem terdengar..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku akan pingsan jika aku yang melihatnya, Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin dan Hoseok berbarengan.

"Dan Namjoon bilang ia kali ini ia bisa membaca dengan jelas nama yang terrtera di baju seragam itu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Jeon.. Jung... Kook..." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Sementara Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok dan Namjoon berbarengan.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Jimin menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya ke arah Yoongi, sementara Jin terus terbatuk, tersedak makanan yang ada di tenggorokannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Namjoon sambil menyodorkan segelas air minum kepada Jin.

"Hyeong... Kalau kau tahu sejak lama, mengapa kau baru menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada alasan yang kuat mengapa aku belum memberitahu pada kalian.." sahut Yoongi.

"Karena kau... Ingin mencari tahu mengenai peristiwa kematian bocah SMP itu.. Secara diam-diam?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Mengapa harus secara diam-diam?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Yoongi.

Dan ternyata, pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh seseorang yang duduk di meja yang ada tepat di belakang meja keenam bocah itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : alhamdulillah gesti suka :) thx pujiannya ya :) wah klo saya ada disana secara asli, saya langsung pindah sekolah tanpa babibu XD YOONMIN JADIAN NUNGGU YOONGI SETINGGI JUNGKOOK XD**

 **JinYesung : hayo, gara2 nilai bukan hayo? :) walah2 byk yg shipperin woobin-hoseok ternyata XD hayo ada apa dgn lantai empat? ada apa dengan arwah jungkook? saksikan terus di chapter2 selanjutnya/? XD**

 **khaliza19 : whiaaaa thx a lot sayang pujiannya {} iya ya nyawa kayak udah kaga ada harganya aja ya siapa sih authornya kebangetan bgt ini/? XD nah itu dia yg harus ditelaah, kenapa bocah SMP gentayangan di gedung SMA hayo?**

 **peachypeachyjin : whoaaa thx a lot buat nyempetin baca ya :)**

 **ichikawa haru : wah ada yg keringetan sini saya lapin #modusan XD alhamdulillah klo feelsnya nyampe ke readers :) wwkw digigitin sendir, selfkiss/? XD**

 **Senashin0817 : inget dong saya mah sama sena :) apa kabarmu kabarku baik-baik saja/? XD kenapa mempermainkanmu plot cghapter 13 kmrn sen? whoaaaa jinjja thx a lot for liking this ff {} wkwkw asli terhura baca reviewmu :)**

 **Arvhy : kamu aja dek saya ogah disuruh kesana mah ntar woobin ssaem kalah ganteng daripada saya gimana? XD WKWKW DETEKTIF ARVHY MULAI BERSPEKULASI :) kok di rahimnya vhy? ada2 aja wkwkw XD wah masa kaga apal nama vhy? semangat googling kalo gt :) wkwkw saya milih yg gans2 demi keindahan ff ini #apadah XD BAP saya malah kaga kenal sebenernya, tau sih tp kurang suka lagu2nya XD tapi kan saya nyari cast yg line nya pas sama member bangtan dan BAP termasuk salah satu BB yg eksis jd ya saya masukin disini demi kepuasan pelanggan/? :)**

 **Habibahjeon : wkwkw nilai dan wanita bikin frustasi ya bib? XD wkwkw taehyung jiwa psikonya ada dampak positifnya ya? :) Jungkook lg keliling nyari cara buat nakut2in lagi/? XD liat jimin duduk di sel jd mikir kalo tahanan imut macem gt bakalan banyak polwan meureun ya? XD SEBASTIASN WKWKWK XD singkatan yg bagus XD Yoongi Jimin jadian nunggu Yoongi setinggi Jungkook kan XD enakan bib ya berarti? hayo kenapa jungkook di gedung sma hayo? :)**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : waduh kenapa jelek uts nya? ayo2 semangat belajarnya ya :) kesayanganmu siapa atuh? whoaaaa thx a lot for liking this ff markie :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : wkwkw kenapa jung? hpnya ngehang apa keteken sendiri? atauuuuu ada yg neken tomblon sendnya? XD CNB1A4 keren2 tuh keren :) WIDIH BANA JUGA TOH JUNG? APAL BANGET SEMUA MEMBERNYA XD saya juga kaget, kaga ngeh ternyata mereka semua saya masukin ke cast ff ini dengan ending tragis semua ya wkwkw kalo kamu kaga review gini saya kaga ngeh loh mereka berlima saya masukin semua dengan tragic ending XD gumawo pujiannya sayang :)**

 **koook : widih semangat koook! saya aja sambil ngetik di kelas ini tuh biarkan dosen cicicuit yg penting ngetik chapter tetep jalan waks XD tabir kebenaran kok ngakak ya bacanya XD**

 **aya anezaki : taetae sama siapa aja jadi dia mah XD iya klo jd spoiler ntar kurang greget/? XD saya klo disana mah langsung pindah sekolah XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : ciye mulai terungkap ciye/? XD hayo ada apa hayo kenapa hayo? XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : whoaaaa gumawo jinjja :) thx a lot pujiannya sayang :)**

 **Vi Jiminnie : rambu2 wkwkw udah ada bbrp clue loh :) ciye vi sama yoongi sepikiran ciye :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : hasben kuki? XD hayo kira2 gara2 apa hayo? :) asek dah makan2 dong saya ntar hmmm :)**

 **Silvia462 : salam kenal silvia :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? :) thx a lot for reading and review this ff :) whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya, terhura nih saya :) waduh sendirian? mau saya temenin? #abaikan XD yoongi nembak jimin ntar aja nunggu yoongi setinggi jungkook XD**

 **Freybii23 : INNOCENT JIMIN XD jimin emang innocent mukanya XD gigit tembok? kasian temboknya ntar #eh/? XD fighting too, vi-chan! :)**

 **misharutherford : emak? siapa? /celingukan/**

 **Vizah HD : wkwkw kamu sehat tak viz? sini2 saya pegang dulu kening kamu XD TBC nya bakar aja silakan dibakar trus dikasih saos sama mayonese enak dah #abaikan XD knp jungkook yg jadi hantu? salahin wings tour trailer, saya dapet ide jadiin kookie hantu gara2 itu trailer XD**

 **hopekies : abang donghae, bias pertama saya ketika saya mengenal kpop tahun 2009 dulu XD donghae leeteuk eunhyuk :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : wkwkw genre romantic lg maunya? :) lagi saya garap tuh buat ff pengganti bangtan bloody school ini :) "THE STORY OF LOVE - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF" nah ff ini agak simple life, jd kaga terlalu tegang :) semoga suka ya :)  
**

 **iPSyuu : kyungsoo nya matiin jangan yaaaaaa XD**

 **Maria Felicia : semangat fel! semangat pokoknya buat kamu! :) mulai suka bangtan di era apa fel? saya mubank nonton berdua temen, puas liatin paha sistar #abaikan XD wkwkw TBC nya ngeselin ya? bakar aja bakar trus disate XD**

 **Axrine Scott : hayo siapa yg ngebunuh kira2? :)**

 **Hana : wkwkw dasar hana psycho/? XD sama han, saya jg pasti pindah, pasti! XD btw requestmu KookHope JinHope udah saya post ya hana :)**

 **indriyasinta212 : salam kenal indri :) seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya ya? :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya! :) wkwkw whoaaaaa terhura bgt loh saya baca reviewmu :) jemuran siapa yg digantung btw? #abaikan XD widih ada yg favoritin saya, jadi malu euy :) thx for liking my ff ya :)**

 **sayu79 : sayu :) salam kenal :) baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx bgt udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) hayo siapa yg ngebunuh hayo?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **17 OKTOBER 2016**

Malam pun tiba.

Keenam bocah itu berkumpul dalam kamar Yoongi dan Jin, berusaha untuk memulai pencarian mereka di internet mengenai identitas bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

Yoongi berhasil menjelaskan kepada kelima sahabatnya mengapa ia merahasiakannya dari mereka.

Yaitu, karena tidak ingin membuat keributan jika kelima sahabatnya itu tahu, dan juga karena Yoongi memang ingin mencari tahu secara diam-diam apa penyebab kematian bocah SMP itu sampai-sampai ia menghantui Bangtan School.

Dan Yoongi berencana baru akan menceritakan kepada kelima sahabatnya jika ia sudah menemukan berita mengenai kematian bocah SMP bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Jeon.. Jung... Kook..." gumam Jimin sambil mulai mengetik di Naver, salah satu situs pencarian terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Dan tentu saja dugaan mereka benar sekali!

Bahwa mencari tahu penyebab kematian sang hantu bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Karena ketika mereka mencari nama "Jeon Jungkook", ada puluhan bahkan ratusan pria bernama Jeon Jungkook di Korea Selatan.

Dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mencari tahu identitas dan penyebab kematian sang hantu SMP yang seringkali mendatangi mereka berenam.

"Yaishhhh.. Mengapa di Korea ada sangat banyak pria bernama Jeon Jungkook?" gerutu Hoseok.

"Coba kau cari berita dengan kata kunci kasus kecelakaan Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menatap layar laptop Yoongi yang tengah berada dihadapan Jimin itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Jin meminta Yoongi menemaninya ke toilet karena ia ingin buang air.

"Inilah yang paling kubenci dari dorm kita! Mengapa tidak ada kamar mandi di dalam setiap kamar..." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan menemani Jin menuju ke toilet yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Kau yang jalan di depan, Yoongi ah.. Aku takut ada apa-apa di depan sana.." sahut Jin sambil berjalan dibelakang Yoongi.

Jimin mulai mencoba mengetik kata kunci sesuai yang dikatakan Yoongi, dan tiba-tiba saja listrik padam seketika.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Jin segera memeluk Yoongi karena lampu lorong juga ikut padam dan lorong lantai enam itu menjadi sangat gelap.

Di saat bersamaan, kegelapan juga meliputi kamar Yoongi dan Jin, hanya cahaya dari layar laptop yang menjadi penerang di kamar itu.

Hoseok memeluk Taehyung karena ketakutan, sementara Jimin menahan nafas, dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat tengah ketakutan.

"Jin hyeong! Ia pasti sangat ketakutan!" sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon segera menyalakan flashlight di handphonenya dan berjalan keluar kamar, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang ia tahu betul tengah ketakutan itu.

Dengan sorotan flashlight handphone Namjoon, ia bisa melihat Jin tengah memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi di tengah lorong, sementara Yoongi berusaha menyalakan flashlight di handphonenya.

Dan ketika keluar dari kamar, Namjoon baru sadar bahwa lampu di lantai lainnya tidak ada yang padam, hanya di lantai enam saja!

Namjoon menyadari bahwa sakelar listrik di lantai enam ada di tengah lorong jadi Namjoon segera berjalan menuju sakelar itu dan menaikan tuas sakelarnya ke atas.

Seketika itu juga listrik kembali menyala di lantai enam.

Dan hawa dingin tiba-tiba kembali berhembus di lorong lantai enam itu.

Dan lampu di lorong lantai enam itu langsung berkedip-kedip.

Nyala.

Mati.

Nyala.

Mati.

Jin yang menyadari Namjoon sudah ada di dekatnya segera melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Yoongi dan berlari memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku.. Takut... Namjoon ah..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok-sosok mengerikan itu bermunculan disana!

Tepat di belakang Yoongi, berdiri arwah Gongchan dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan seperti ketika mayatnya ditemukan hancur tergeletak di jalanan.

Dan tepat di belakang Namjoon dan Jin, berdiri arwah Jaebum dan Jongin, dengan kondisi sangat mengerikan juga, persis seperti ketika mayat mereka ditemukan.

Seluruh tubuh mereka penuh darah, dan wajah mereka bertiga sangat mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jin berteriak tidak karuan ketika menyadari arwah Jongin dan Jaebum berada tepat di belakang tubuh Namjoon, begitu juga dengan Yoongi, yang sangat terkejut melihat penampakan arwah Jongin dan Jaebum dihadapannya itu, tepat di belakang Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon juga merinding ketakutan ketika melihat arwah Gongchan berdiri di hadapannya, tepat di belakang tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung, segera berlari keluar kamar dan ikut menjerit melihat penampakan ketiga arwah itu di hadapan mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo ikut keluar dari kamarnya, dan langsung pingsan tepat di depan kamarnya ketika melihat penampakan ketiga arwah yang sangat hancur dan mengerikan itu.

Jin juga sudah terkulai pingsan dalam pelukan Namjoon, sementara Hoseok menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung, dan Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah karena menahan rasa takutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua arwah itu menghilang. Lampu pun kebali menyala dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini kalian berteriak?" sahut Woobin-ssaem, yang kebetulan adalah guru piket jaga dorm malam itu, ketika ia sampai di lantai enam.

Beberapa siswa dari lantai empat dan lima yang mendengar jeritan-jeritan di lantai enam juga ikut naik ke lantai enam untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kami.. Melihat... Ada... Penampakan, ssaem..." sahut Jimin, menjawab pertanyaan Woobin-ssaem.

Kyungsoo, yang tergeletak pingsan di depan kamarnya, segera dibopong Woobin-ssaem. Sementara tubuh Jin juga dibopong oleh Namjoon.

"Kalian berenam, ikut aku ke UKS segera!" sahut Woobin-ssaem sambil berlari menuju UKS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Jin dibaringkan di atas ranjang UKS untuk diperiksa oleh Donghae-ssaem, sementara kelima bocah itu diinterogasi oleh Woobin-ssaem di meja yang ada di sudut ruangan UKS.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di lantai enam?" tanya Woobin-ssaem sambil menatap kelima bocah yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

Hoseok masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, begitu juga dengan Jimin, yang masih berusaha menenangkan rasa takutnya.

"Listrik di lantai enam tiba-tiba padam..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku saat itu sedang menemani Jin hyeong ke toilet, dan di tengah lorong tiba-tiba listriknya padam..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku berusaha menyusul Jin hyeong karena aku tahu ia takut gelap.. Namun tiba-tiba... Kami.. Melihat... Penampakan arwah ketiga siswa itu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Gongchan sunbae, Jongin sunbae, dan Jaebum sunbae... Kami jelas-jelas melihat penampakan mereka bertiga.. Dengan sosok yang begitu mengenaskan..." sahut Taehyung.

Woobin-ssaem mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kalian sedang bercanda? Mabuk? Atau bermimpi?"

"Aniya... Kami dalam keadaan sadar.. Dan kami tak mungkin salah lihat..." sahut Jimin.

Woobin-ssaem menatap Jimin. "Gwenchana neo? Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan, aigoo~"

Woobin-ssaem mengusap pelan kepala Jimin, membuat Jimin merasa risih, karena ia selalu benci dengan semua perhatian Woobin-ssaem padanya.

"Kami tidak sedang berbohong.. Dan mana mungkin kami bertujuh salah lihat? Kyungsoo dan Jin hyeong pingsan karena ketakutan melihat arwah mereka bertiga.." sahut Yoongi.

Woobin-ssaem menatap Yoongi sekilas dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam.

"Yang masih aku bingungkan adalah, listrik hanya mati di lantai enam, dan setelah kucek memang sakelarnya turun... Lalu, mengapa ia bisa turun sendiri?" tanya Namjoon.

"Apakah.. Itu ulah ketiga arwah itu? Untuk menghantui kita?" sahut Hoseok, masih dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Bisa jadi..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang masih ketakutan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woobin-ssaem kembali ke ruangan yang disediakan untuk guru yang bertugas piket menjaga dorm, sementara Kyungsoo dan Jin dititipkannya kepada Donghae-ssaem di UKS.

Kelima bocah itu bersikeras tidak mau kembali ke kamar mereka, jadi mereka berlima juga tertidur di UKS.

"Huft~ Akhirnya aku tidak kesepian malam ini.. Aku ditemani tujuh siswa manis seperti mereka.." gumam Donghae-ssaem sambil berbaring di atas kasurnya yang berada di sebuah ruangan kecil yang ada di dalam ruang UKS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18 OKTOBER 2016**

Selasa pagi itu menjadi pagi yang ramai.

Seisi kantin membahas mengenai keributan yang terjadi di lantai enam semalam.

Kyungsoo dan Jin sudah sadarkan diri, dan tentu saja keenam bocah itu beserta Kyungsoo langsung didekati banyak siswa yang penasaran mengenai kejadian apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kyungsoo terus terdiam.

Ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, karena masih merasa sangat syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya semalam di lorong lantai enam.

Sementara Taehyung sudah memasang muka yang sangat galak sejak ia masuk ke dalam kantin, sehingga para siswa merasa ketakutan dan tidak jadi bertanya-tanya kepada mereka berenam.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya yang masih terlihat sangat pucat itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Aku akan mengabsenkanmu di kelas hari ini... Lebih baik kau istrirahat dulu pagi ini, hyeong.." sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah Donghae-ssaem sudah bilang agar kau dan Kyungsoo sunbae beristirahat dulu hari ini?" sahut Jimin.

"Araseo..." sahut Jin.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Jin kembali ke kamarnya di lantai enam untuk beristirahat, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, sementara kelima bocah lainnya berlarian menuju gedung utama, ke kelas masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woobin-ssaem terlihat menguap terus selama mengajarkan pelajaran olahraga di kelas 1-1 pagi itu.

"Ssaem, kau terlihat sangat mengantuk pagi ini... Apa kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Yook Sungjae, sang ketua 1-1.

Woobin-ssaem menatap ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung. "Karena ada yang membuat keributan malam-malam.. Aku jadi kurang tidur..."

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung dengan suara sangat pelan agar tidak terdengar Woobin-ssaem.

"Aku berharap ia yang didatangi arwah ketiga sunbae itu..." gerutu Jimin sambil berbisik kepada Taehyung.

"Aaaaah..." sahut Sungjae sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran kita hari ini!" sahut Woobin-ssaem.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel pergantian mata pelajaran, semua siswa kelas 1-1 kembali ke dalam kelas untuk berganti baju.

Sementara Sungjae harus mengembalikan beberapa peralatan olahraga yang mereka pakai barusan ke gedung olahraga indoor.

"Aku takut sendirian.. Kau temani aku ya!" sahut Sungjae kepada Yoo Chang Hyun, teman sebangkunya di kelas 1-1.

"Oke! Kau duluan kesana ya, aku ke toilet sebentar.." sahut Changhyun.

"Jangan lupa menyusul menemaniku, araseo?" sahut Sungjae, diiringi anggukan kepala Changhyun.

Sungjae berjalan dan tiba di depan gedung olahraga indoor itu. Ia membuka pintu gedung itu, dan kegelapan menyelimuti seisi ruangan.

"Cih.. Aku paling benci setiap harus sendirian bergelap-gelapan masuk kesini.." gerutu Sungjae sambil berjalan masuk perlahan-lahan, berusaha mendekat ke arah tombol untuk menyalakan lampu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

DUNG! DUNG!

Sungjae terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat itu.

Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Suara bola basket yang tengah didribble terdengar.

"Nu... Nugu...?" tanya Sungjae dengan suara pelan.

Ia kan hanya sendirian, mengapa ada yang bermain basket di dalam kegelapan begini?

DUNG! DUNG!

Suara bola basket yang tengah didribble itu kembali terdengar.

"Changhyun ah! Itu kau? Jangan menakut-nakutiku!" sahut Sungjae, namun tak ada jawaban sedikitpun.

Sekujur tubuh Sungjae tiba-tiba merasakan hawa sangat dingin.

Seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menggelinding tepat mengenai kaki kanannya.

"Siapa yang melempar bola basket padaku?" sahut Sungjae sambil mengambil benda yang mengenai kakinya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Mengapa bola ini terasa aneh di tanganku?" gumam Sungjae.

KLIK!

Seketika itu juga lampu menyala dan terengar suara Changhyun tepat di belakang Sungjae. "Yaaa, pabo ya! Tombol lampunya disini... Mengapa kau berjalan kesana dalam gelap?"

Sungjae melihat ke arah genggamannya.

Dan sesuatu yang disangkanya bola basket itu segera membuat Sungjae, dan juga Changhyun, berteriak sangat kencang, dan akhirnya mereka pingsan setelah berteriak sangat kencang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ternyata, apa yang menggelinding ke arah kaki Sungjae itu, bukanlah bola basket... Melainkan... Sebuah kepala manusia...

Kepala hantu lebih tepatnya.

Sebuah kepala yang terlepas dari badannya.

Kepala yang dilumuri darah yang mengalir dari sayatan-sayatan yang ada di wajah itu, dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang terbentuk di wajah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau temani aku ke toilet ya, Taehyung ah..." pinta Jimin dengan tatapan sangat memohon. Ia masih trauma mengingat beberapa minggu lalu ketika ia ke toilet sendirian, dan melihat penampakan arwah Jungkook di dalam toilet.

"Araseo.." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toilet dan berpapasan dengan Eric-ssaem.

"Ah, kalian! Kalian yang tinggal di dorm lantai enam kan?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Jimin dan Taehyung menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Setelah dari toilet, tolong segera ke ruanganku.. Jangan lupa ajak semua sahabat kalian yang juga tinggal di lantai enam ke ruanganku..." sahut Eric-ssaem.

"Ne, ssaem..." sahut Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

Untung saja kali ini mereka tidak diganggu hantu manapun di dalam toilet.

Mereka segera ke lantai dua untuk memanggil Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok, lalu mereka berlima berjalan menuju ruang Eric-ssaem.

TOK! TOK!

"Silakan masuk.." sahut Eric-ssaem.

Kelima bocah itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Eric-ssaem.

"Hanya kalian berlima? Bukannya ada tujuh siswa di lantai enam?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

"Jin hyeong dan Kyungsoo ijin beristirahat... Donghae-ssaem yang menyuruh mereka beristirahat.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah.. Mereka berdua yang kudengar pingsan semalam, kan?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Kelima bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ceritakan padaku... Semua yang terjadi dengan kalian semalam.. Sejelas-jelasnya..." sahut Eric-ssaem sambil menatap kelima bocah itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau... Tidak akan mempercayai ucapan kami, ssaem.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Eric-ssaem.

"Waeyo? Karena yang kalian lihat.. Adalah penampakan para arwah yang mengerikan? Kalian berpikir, aku seperti guru lainnya, yang selalu berkata pada kalian bahwa kalian hanya berkhayal?" tanya Eric-ssaem sambil mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Taehyung.

Dan kini Eric-ssaem dan Taehyung saling beradu pandang, membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi cukup mencekam.

"Maksudmu... Kau percaya... Bahwa gedung sekolah kita ini... Memang angker, ssaem?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Eric-ssaem dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Eric-ssaem mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taehyung ke Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan... Bahwa aku percaya? Karena aku sebenarnya... Merasa sangat tertarik dengan semua kisah arwah gentayangan yang menghantui gedung sekolahan kita ini..." sahut Eric-ssaem.

Membuat kelima bocah itu menatap Eric-ssaem dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **BTW, MAU INFO.. EH MAU IJIN DENG SEBENERNYA :)**

 **KARENA MINGGU INI TUGAS TAK TERKENDALI BANGET, IJIN HIATUS SEBENTAR YA READERS-NIM DAN READERS-CHAN :)**

 **JADI LANJUTAN CHAPTER FF INI BARU SAYA UPDATE INSYA ALLAH DI RABU DEPAN, 29 MARET 2017 :)**

 **MOHON PENGERTIANNYA, AND TETEP STAY WITH ME YA ALL {}**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sayu79 : hayo siapa yg nguping? apa hubungan kook sama eric-ssaem? :)**

 **JinYesung : bingung kenapa atuh? :) klo jin yg liat dijanmin pingsan XD selamat menunggu kelanjutannya ya :)**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : wkwkw biasmu banyak toh? thx ya semangatnya :) km jg semangat terus ya :)**

 **GestiPark : APANYA YG BEGIMANA? XD yoongi bisa tinggi kalo minum susu hilo setiap hari #abaikan XD mau digentayangin jungkook ges? saya mah ogah klo bentuknya ngeri gt XD**

 **Habibahjeon : iya ya kaga perlu nyari cara udah pasti pingsan asal nongol di dpn hoseok jimin jin XD HUBUNGAN GELAP APA? wkwkw XD hayo apa hubungan jungkook sama si ahjumma? hayo yg nguping siapa? stay tune in this ff! :)**

 **misharutherford : hayo apa kira2 misterinya? :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : lebih suka woobin dari eric ya jung? kalo saya lebih suka liat eric hyeong, kharismanya dapet XD gini2 saya mantan rp eric mun nih wkwkw XD yonghwa lahiran 1989 ya? harusnya jd guru aja ya nemenin donghae di klinik XD here lanjutannya jung ah :)**

 **ichikawa haru : MEMBER BANGTAN SIAPA DULUAN YA YG MAU SAYA BIKIN MATI HMMMMM :)**

 **Vi Jiminnie : sebenernya kaga usah mikir jg gpp vi, ntar jg keungkap sendiri XD hayo eric-ssaem siapa sebenernya hmmm?**

 **jiyoo13 : bisa jd eric-ssaem itu ayahnya jungkook #iniapa XD KANGEN KAMU SAYANG KEMANA AJA? SEMANGAT YA UJIANNYA {}**

 **hopekies : kita sesepuh di dunia kpop berarti kies wkwkw XD**

 **Axrine Scott : bisa jadi jungkook simpenannya eric/? XD**

 **Freybii23 : EH IYA RUN BTS 14 UDAH ADA YA! /brb donlot/ KEMARIN UDAH LIAT NOTIF V APP TP PAS LG KAGA BS ONLINE JD SAYA BELOM NONTON :( /malah curhat sayanya wkwkw/**

 **Arvhy : wih kok kamu tau gantengan saya dari woobin? wkwkw XD makasih sayang, kamu aja yg kesana ya saya kaga mau ikut2an XD iya gongchan salah satu fav saya juga tuh soalnya ganteng2 manis gt kayak saya #lah XD WKWKW DASAR ARVHY BIANG RUSUH, BIKIN NGAKAK TIAP SAYA BACA REVIEWMU XD**

 **Vizah HD : taetae cuma bersayap, kookie yg ngeri ada cairan hijaunya gitu hiii jd horor/? XD asik ada yg penasaran sini peluk {} #lah XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : wkwkw masa kmrn kaga ada vhopenya?**

 **Silvia462 : yoongi bisa jail klo lg pengen aja XD wkwkw nunggu yoongi setinggi jungkook itu ibarat nunggu ujan duit ya? XD**

 **ParkAeri474 : hayo siapa yg nguping? :)**

 **indriyasinta212 : kaga bs banyak2 ndri, saya aja yg ngetik ini penakut XD wkwkw knp salah fokus? semangat ndri pasti bs ngerjainnya semangat! :) yg falle angel itu kah? :)**

 **aya anezaki : hayo siapa yg nguping? :) emang, saya juga, tanpa surat ijin guru pun saya langsung kabur XD**

 **RizkyRmdhnTeamVKook : SALAM KENAL RIZKY :) baru pertama kali review ff saya ya sepertinya? thx a lot nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) thx for likinh this ff too {} wkwkw masa kaga ketebak alurnya? hayo kenapa kira2 antara eric-ssaem sama jungkook? :)**

 **perfectaugust : salam kenal gust/? kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? salam kenal and thx for reading this ff :) wkwkw iya knp member b1a4 saya bikin mati semua ya baru nyadar saya tuh XD hayo eric siapa? :)**

 **Senashin0817 : yah potek dah saya/? XD wkwkw jangan bete dong, makan better aja biar betenya ilang/? XD waduh galau ya? mau end tp belom mau pisah wkwkw XD whoaaa alhamdulillah klo kamu bisa menghayati suasana yg saya berikan di ff ini {} sini2 peluk dulu sena {} thx bgt pujiannya :***

 **Hana : semoga hana suka ya :) yg itu setiap rabu ya hana updatenya :)**

 **Guest : wkwkw kenapa dijewer atuh? XD mau bunuh diri lg?**

 **Rasyah Asyara : salam kenal raisa eh rasyah :) seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya ya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) wuiiih thx bgt pujiannya {} semoga suka sampe end ya :)**

 **Guest : EMAK GW JAAT GT AJA LEAVE KAGA PAMIT2 KAN GW KANGEN U, YUWAN, SAMA PAPAH SEHUN MAK :( eciyeeee leave bareng mak seriusan? kompak bgt ih kalian :* jd envy/? lah gw sama kapel gw aja jarang chat, gw susah buka rp akhir2 ini mak :( INGET LAH PASTI INGET MANA MUNGKIN GW LUPA SAMA EMAK GW SATU INI KAN SECARA GT LAHIRANNYA YUWAN GW YG NEMENIN U KE RS KAN MAK :) WIDIH THX MAK PUJIANNYE GW TERHURA INI MAK {} KAGA PUNYA WATTPAD :(**

 **Maria Felicia : era dope? lumayan baru berarti ya :) welkam lah to bangtan world XD saya polos kok fel tenang aja XD Lets Fight Ghost udah nonton, kim sohyun bias saya waks, kan saya udah bikin ff based on Lets Fight Ghist fel, belum baca kah? yang yoongi jadi hantu :) "LIVING WITH A GHOST - KookGa KookMin FF" kalo sekarang saya lagi nonton Strong Woman Do Bong Soon, Defendant, sama Go Ho Starry Night :) hayolo mending TBC apa END? XD**

 **JinYesung : udah nemu pencerahan belum? wkwkw XD klo jin doang yg liat pingsan di tempat langsung itu hyeong satu waks XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **GestiPark : omelin aja atuh cecunguknya ges XD wkwkw nunggu yoongi setinggi jungkook ibarat nunggu ujan duit ya ges? XD hayo kira2 kenapa jungkook disana? :) mau kamu digentayangin jungkook yg ngeri gt wujudnya? O.O**

 **cookingseokjin : wkwkw kesel ya sama TBC? saya juga kesel klo nonton drakor lagi deg2an eh bersambung -_- #malahcurhat XD vixx line berapa? saya masukin cast disini berdasarkan line, tp bukannya hongbin ada ya? hongbin ada kayaknya deh klo kaga salah :) oke kalo saya on twt ntar saya follback :) diperpanjang? itu kelemahan saya, gagal manjangin chapter :(**

 **taniaarmy19 : masa sih pendek? ah palingan kamu kangen saya/? #ngarep XD**

 **aliceauryzhang : whoaaaa thx a lot alice pujiannya :) ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) thx a lot for reading and liking this ff :) here ya lanjutannya, semoga suka :)**

 **ichikawa haru : matiin jangan nih member bangtannya haru? XD**

 **jiyoo13 : hayoooo apa hubungan jungkook sama eric-ssaem? :) kangan tauuuu :( semangat ya jiyoo tugas2 sekolahnya :)**

 **koook : BUKAN MANTEP TAPI NAKAL INI MAH wkwkw XD hayo kenapa pada kabur klo ada eric-ssaem? :)**

 **hopekies : hayo siapa kies yg ngintip hmm? :) iya kita sesepuh nih kayaknya :(**

 **Axrine Scott : sepertinya jungkook berondong simpenan eric/? XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

 **18 OKTOBER 2016**

"Siapa sebenarnya Eric-ssaem?" sahut Taehyung ketika kelima bocah itu keluar dari ruangan Eric-ssaem, sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku juga penasaran... Mengapa ia... Tertarik dengan semua penampakan yang menghantui gedung ini?" sahut Yoongi. "Sementara para guru lain berusaha menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kita..."

"Apa benar? Bahwa ia... Dalang dibalik semua pembunuhan atau kasus bunuh diri yang ada di sekolah ini?" sahut Namjoon.

"Apa memang... Ia seorang pembunuh yang keji?" gumam Taehyung.

"Kalau memang ia pembunuhnya... Bukankah nyawa kita sekarang.. Dalam bahaya?" sahut Jimin.

"Jimin ah! Jangan membuatku ketakutan!" gerutu Hoseok.

"Lalu, mengapa ia memanggil kita semua ke ruangannya? Aku takut, kali ini kita yang akan menjadi incarannya.." sahut Jimin sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan seandainya benar ia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Yaaaaaaa, geumanhae jinjja!" gerutu Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Apa yang kau katakan cukup masuk akal..."

"Lalu, apa sekarang nyawa kita terancam?" sahut Namjoon.

"Geumanhae, jinjja.. Ucapan kalian sangat tidak masuk akal.." gerutu Yoongi.

Dan mereka sampai di tangga yang terletak tak jauh dari kelas 1-1.

"Baiklah, kita bahas nanti di kantin... Aku, Hoseok, dan Yoongi harus ke atas..." sahut Namjoon.

Ketiga bocah itu naik ke lantai dua, sementara Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku.. Semakin curiga.. Bahwa Eric-ssaem ada hubungannya dengan semua yang terjadi di Bangtan School ini.." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga curiga.. Dan aku.. Jadi merasa takut dengannya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Hoseok datang ke lapangan agak telat karena ditahan sejenak di ruang Eric-ssaem untuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di lantai enam semalam.

"Kalian berdua, tolong ambil empat bola basket di dalam gedung indoor.." perintah Eric-ssaem kepada Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Mereka berdua segera menuju ke dalam gedung olahraga indoor.

"Uh? Pintunya terbuka dan pintunya menyala? Apa ada yang memakai gedung indoor?" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Hoseok segera berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga indoor itu dan mendapati Sungjae dan Changhyun tengah terbaring pingsan di dalam gedung itu.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Namjoon sambil berusaha menyadarkan Sungjae, sementara Hoseok juga tengah berusaha menyadarkan Changhyun.

"Aku akan panggil Woobin-ssaem..." sahut Hoseok sambil berlari menuju lapangan outdoor untuk mengabarkan pada Woobin-ssaem mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di dalam gedung indoor.

Hoseok berlari dan memanggil Woobin-ssaem ke lapangan.

Tak lama kemudian Sungjae dan Changhyun dibopong oleh Woobin-ssaem dan Namjoon ke UKS.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Woobin-ssaem.

"Molla, ssaem.. Ketika kami masuk ke gedung olahraga indoor, mereka sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana.." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah... Tadi aku meminta mereka mengembalikan beberapa peralatan ke gedung indoor setelah pelajaran olahraga kelas 1-1 berakhir.. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka pingsan disana.." sahut Woobin-ssaem.

"Araseo... Akan ku cek kondisi mereka.." sahut Donghae-ssaem sambil mulai memriksa keadaan Sungjae dan Changhyun, sementara Woobin-ssaem dan para siswa kelas 2-1 segera kembali ke lapangan untuk memulai mata pelajaran olahraga mereka kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat makan siang tiba.

Sungjae dan Changhyun sudah sadarkan diri, dan mereka langsung saja dikerumuni para siswa.

"Hebat sekali sekolahan kita ini... Berita seperti ini langsung tersebar begitu cepat, ckckck.." sahut Namjoon.

Diam-diam, keenam bocah itu ikut menguping ketika Sungjae dan Changhyun sedang menceritakan dengan sangat heboh mengenai penampakan kepala hantu yang mereka lihat tadi sampai mereka pingsan di dalam gedung olahraga indoor.

"Kepala? Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku pasti mati di tempat jika aku yang memegang kepala itu.." sahut Jin sambil membentuk ekspresi ketakutan.

Walau Jin ijin tidak masuk sekolah, ia tetap saja ikut bergabung dengan kelima sahabatnya untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Selama kau di kamar sendirian, tidak ada apapun yang mengganggumu kan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon kepada kekasihnya itu.

Jin tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja... Hehehe~"

"Aigoo, dahengiya~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jin.

"Ehem.." gumam Yoongi sambil menyindir Namjoon dan Jin yang tengah bermesraan.

"Kau sirik, hyeong? Sana, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Jimin.. Sebelum ia diambil Woobin-ssaem, hahaha..." goda Namjoon.

Yoongi langsung diam dan ekspresi yang sangat datar terbentuk di wajahnya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

Sementara Hoseok sudah sejak tadi asik meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Kalau aku yang bertemu hantu kepala itu, kau pasti sedang menangis sekarang di depan mayatku, chagi~" sahut Hoseok sambil bermanja-manjaan kepada Taehyung.

"Aigoooooo~" gerutu Jimin sambil menyuap sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kalian kapan resmi berkencan?" sahut Taehyung, menggoda Yoongi.

"Urus saja kekasihmu yang manja itu.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran olahraga di kelas 3-1 sudah dimulai, namun karena Yoongi mendadak sakit perut, ia ijin datang telat ke lapangan karena hendak buang air besar sejenak.

Selama berada di dalam toilet, semua aman-aman saja.

Namun, tepat ketika Yoongi keluar dari toilet lantai dua itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano dari dalam ruang seni musik yang juga berada di lantai dua.

"Siapa... Yang bermain piano.. Jam segini?" gumam Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan suara itu, namun tiba-tiba suara itu semakin terdengar memilukan di telinga Yoongi.

Alunan denting piano yang sangat sedih terdengar.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus disekitar Yoongi, membuat sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja merasa kedinginan.

"Mwoya igo..." gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin penasaran dengan bunyi piano itu, jadi ia berjalan menuju ruang seni musik.

Tepat ketika ia tiba di depan ruang seni musik, suara dentingan piano itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Yoongi mengintip ke dalam ruang seni musik, namun kosong.

Tak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

DEG!

Jantung Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa sedikit ketakutan.

Yoongi berjalan menjauh dari ruang seni musik itu, dan tiba-tiba dentingan piano itu kembali terdengar.

Yoongi segera kembali ke ruang seni musik dan mengintip ke dalam.

Dan ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat ada sosok bocah SMP dengan seragam yang sama dengan seragam yang dikenakan Jungkook, tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di piano itu, sambil memainkan piano itu, duduk membelakangi Yoongi.

"Nu... Nugu?" sahut Yoongi sambil membuka pintu ruang musik dan berjalan pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam.

Sosok yang tengah memainkan piano itu membalikan tubuhnya, dan ternyata hantu bernama Jungkook itu yang tengah memainkan piano itu.

Jungkook, dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka sayatan itu, menatap tepat ke arah Yoongi, kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Jeon.. Jung... Kook..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Apa.. Yang sebenarnya... Ingin kau sampaikan... Padaku?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jungkook menatap ke tuts-tuts piano disampingnya.

Yoongi menatap tuts-tuts piano itu, dan di dua tuts yang agak berjauhan, dua buah huruf tertulis dengan darah disana.

Huruf J... Dan huruf B...

"J.. B..." gumam Yoongi sambil membaca huruf yang tertulis dengan darah itu.

Yoongi kembali menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dengan tatapan penuh kesdihan.

"Apa JB yang kau maksud adalah Jaebum? Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Jaebum.. Yang membunuhmu? Atau kau ingin aku untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kematian Jaebum? Apa hubungan Jaebum denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Yoongi.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, sosok Jungkook segera menghilang karena terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki di lorong depan.

Yoongi memandang berkeliling berusaha mencari sosok Jungkook namun ia sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang musik.

"Yaishhh, Yoongi ya! Kau sudah daritadi ditunggu Woobin-ssaem! Mengapa kau ada disini, bukannya ke lapangan?" tanya Jin.

"Mian, hyeong.. Aku tadi... Melihat sesuatu yang aneh disini..." sahut Yoongi.

"Uh? Apa itu?" tanya Jin.

"Uhm.. Nanti saja kuceritakan jika kita berenam berkumpul.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo.."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam bocah itu makan malam bersama di kantin, dan Yoongi menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya tadi di ruang musik.

"Jinjja? J... B... Huruf itu lagi yang muncul?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Yoongi, wajahnya terlihat pucat karena ketakutan mendengar cerita Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Lalu, mengapa dari kita berenam, ia memilih menemuimu?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana kutahu, pabo ya!"

"Cih.. Seharusnya ia menunjukkan dirinya di hadapanku! Aku kan lebih ahli dalam bidang ini.." gerutu Taehyung.

Hoseok menatap kekasihnya itu. "Kau orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, chagi ya~ Mana ada orang yang kesal hanya karena seorang hantu memberikan clue kepada orang lain bukan padamu?"

"Kau diam saja, hyeong.. Aku sedang tidak mood bicara..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi itu di wajahnya.

Ekpresi yang menunjukkan sifat bipolar fase depresinya tengah menghampirinya.

"Cih... Bipolarnya kumat... Aigoooooo~" sahut Jimin. Jimin lah yang paling kelelahan jika fase depresi Taehyung kumat, karena ia akan sangat kerepotan mengurus Taehyung di kamar nantinya.

"Kau.. Begini.. Karena ucapanku? Mian, chagi ya.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Cepat makan, imma.. Aku tidak mau mendengarmu merengek kelaparan tengah malam nanti!" gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang bosan hidup.. "Aku tidak mood makan.."

"Cih..." gerutu Yoongi.

Sepasang mata tengah diam-diam memperhatikan Yoongi. Orang itu duduk tak jauh dari mereka berenam dan ia bisa mendengar apa yang diceritakan Yoongi pada keenam sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Lee Hongbin dan Lee Sungjong, siswa kelas 3-4 itu, berlari menghampiri Woobin-ssaem dan Donghae-ssaem yang sedang makan di kantin.

"Ssaem! Ssaem! Tolong kami! Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" teriak Sungjong dengan wajah sangat panik.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo..." sahut Hongbin dengan panik.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo-haksaeng?" tanya Donghae-ssaem.

"Ada apa?" tanya Woobin-ssaem.

"Kyungsoo! Gantung diri! Di ruang olahraga indoor!" sahut Sungjong sambil menangis.

Dan kehebohan segera saja terjadi di kantin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **aya anezaki : silakan terus ditebak alurnya aya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : wkwkw maaf ya lg banyak tugas yg menggila makanya hiatus dulu bentaran :( ini saya back :) wkwkw cuma ngurang 1% wah2 XD silakan ditebak, jawabannya perlahan2 saya jawab di chapter2 selanjutnya :)**

ichikawa haru : thx ya haru :)

 **Silvia462 : wkwkw biar rame gt langusng didatengin 3-3nya XD alhamdulillah klo km bs sedikit mengimajinasikan suasana di ff ini :) kalo saya mah pingsan langsung pasti wkwkw XD**

 **parkceyepark : wkwkw saya aja pas ngetik ngebayangin gmn pas maen basket megang bola eh jd kpala :( bisa pingsan tanpa suara saya XD**

 **GestiPark : kedouble ya? tanda cintaku untukmu #abaikan XD emang ada yg updatenya sebulan sekali? pantes pada bs panjang2 yak chapternya waks XD saya mah apa atuh, gagal mulu manjangin chapter :( hayo eric-ssaem kenapa nanya2 gt hayo? :)**

 **Rasyah Asyara : ini saya balik, kangen kaga? #abaikan XD**

 **sayu79 : hayo kenapa hayo wkwkw XD**

 **Vizah HD : ingus ngalir ke mata? handstand kali ya tuh bocah? XD asik dah diaknegnin vizah XD ini abang balik dek/? XD**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : ini saya back :) wkwkw emang bs munculnya janjian? jd mereka ngerumpi dulu trus janjian nongol barengan gt? XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : anggep aja banyak tan, klo cm satu ntar langsung ketauan ah kaga seru XD yg denger siapa? tebak aja sendiri/? rahasia ah XD waduh dilaporin ke polisi wah2 XD**

 **Axrine Scott : wkwkw jungkook berondongnya eric-ssaem XD**

 **Freybii23 : udah donlot di yutub tp blm sempet nntn :( iya eric pengganti siwon :) hayo ada apa dengan mereka hayoooo XD  
**

 **BlueBerry Jung : gongchan ganteng saya? 11 12 sama saya XD wkwkw dua2nya sama2 penakut emang waks saya suka Choa AOA :)**

 **aliceauryzhang : gaspol XD here lanjutannya alice :)**

 **Arvhy : salahmu? terlalu cantik :) #lah XD hayo penasaran apa penasaran hayo? :) jangan shilet, TAELET aja, taehyung silet/? XD apa hubungannya sama konspirasi? XD jin meluk jimin, namjoon sama jungkook merasa terkhianati/? XD wkwkw kamu bikin ff bangtan chat room deh vhy ucul kayaknya tuh XD**

 **jiyoo13 : NADO SARANGHAE :* #lah XD ASIK DIKANGEIN JIYOO :* INI SAYA BALIK NAK XD**

 **indriyasinta212 : WKWKW ROMANCE DI TENGAH HOROR ITU EMANG SELALU BIKIN GREGET XD ayo kita saling menyemangati ndri! :)**

 **JinYesung : hayo, jd gmn menurut km eric-ssaem nya? :) jin ktakutan ibarat emak2 rempong ya? wkwkw XD ini saya balik :)**

 **koook : pengusir arwah? XD thx semangatnya ya koook :) km jg terus semangat! :) emang dosen tuh kadang pingin saya diss aja rasanya, pake chypher pt 3 XD**

 **Vi Jiminnie : risih ya? risih emang wks XD hayoooo, siapa pelakunya? :)**

 **hopekies : kamu sesepuh, akuilah itu XD**

 **cookingseokjin : here lanjutannya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : yg mana?**

 **IPSyuu : yuuuu kemana aja kangen tauuuu :( wkwkw jimin biarin aja dulu kegantung sm yoongi XD aigoo, terhura bgt asli baca pujianmu yuu :) saya ikut seneng klo ff2 saya bs jd moodbostermu :) jgn bosen2 baca ff saya ya :)**

 **ParkAeri474 : thx aeri :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Guest : GW SAMA KAPEL GW MAU LEAVE BARENGAN JUGA AH/? XD hah? offline? maksudnya gmn mak? emang bs baca ff online? eh? kaga mudeng aing XD**

 **Lee Fitri : wkwkw kadang ngecoh ya fit? XD ati2 km kalo maen basket diperhatiin beneran bola bukan yg kamu pegang XD**

 **Avijunhobie : avi darimana ajaaaaa :( kangen ih :( sibuk bgt ya? wkwkw setia jd hantu, masa jd hantu bisa jd manusia lagi? XD wkwkw iya cast nya banyak banget ya? maklum, satu sekolahan kan, masa iya castnya cuma bangtan 7 biji doang XD YOONMIN JADIAN NUNGGU YOONGI SETINGGI JUNGKOOK, AVI :* wkwkw**

 **Park SeulBi : kkaeb jjang! wkwkw salam kenal seulbi, kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? salam kenal, and thx for liking this ff {} semoga suka sampe endingnya ya :)**

 **hanisyuhada : salam kenal hani, kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) semoga suka ya :) iya, jd hantu wkwkw XD btw, maaf kalo kamu kurang suka sama pairing2nya :)**

 **bities : wkwkw bangtan fear street udah end, dan ini ff udah chapter 16 sekarang XD ngebut ya? jd terhura dikebut gini demi saya/? #abaikan XD here lanjutannya :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **19 OKTOBER 2016**

Hari ini sekolah diliburkan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang semalam ditemukan tengah gantung diri di dalam gedung olahraga indoor sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit semalam untuk diautopsi.

Keenam bocah itu sedang berkumpul di kamar Jin dan Yoongi untuk membahas mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mereka dengar mengenai kematian Kyungsoo semalam.

"Aku dengar ada yang bilang ia memang bunuh diri karena trauma melihat penampakan arwah ketiga orang itu kemarinan di lantai enam ini..." sahut Jimin.

"Ada juga yang bilang, Kyungsoo sunbae nunuh diri karena sering dihantui arwah Chansik sunbae di kamarnya.. Ia sering tengah malam mendengar suara tangisan Chansik sunbae di dalam kamarnya.." sahut Hoseok.

"Ada yang bilang.. Kemungkinan ia dibunuh..." sahut Taehyung sambil memicingkan matanya.

"J... B... Aku masih penasaran clue ada yang diberikan hantu bernama Jungkook itu padaku..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin menatap Yoongi. "Aku.. Takut, Yoongi ya..."

"Jaebum? Ada apa dengan Jaebum?" sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan ke kamar mandi di lantai enam.

"Hyeong.. Ada apa dengan J dan B itu sebenarnya? Apa benar Jaebum sunbae yang dimaksudnya? Atau ada.. Maksud lain?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla.. Aku juga penasaran... Mengapa hantu bernama Jungkook itu terus menunjukkan wujudnya dihadapanku, seolah ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ada yang bilang, jika sesosok hantu terus menghantui kita, ada dua kemungkinan.. Satu, ia ingin mengganggu kita.. Kedua... Ia ingin.. Meminta tolong..." sahut Jimin.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Aku rasa... Jungkook seolah meminta tolong kepada kita... Bukan berniat menjahati kita..."

Yoongi masuk ke dalam bilik toilet tengah, sementara Jimin masuk ke dalam bilik toilet paling kanan.

Tepat ketika mereka masuk ke dalam bilik toilet, lampu toilet tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip.

Hawa dingin berhembus di dalam kamar mandi, membuat Jimin segera meneriakan nama Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyeong, ada apa hyeong?" teriak Jimin.

"Molla nado.." sahut Yoongi.

Mereka segera keluar dari dalam bilik toilet, dan nafas mereka seketika itu juga nyaris berhenti melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tergantung tepat di bawah lampu toilet, lidahnya menjulur panjang keluar dari mulutnya, wajahnya sangat pucat dan kedua matanya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

Persis seperti apa yang mereka lihat ketika mayat Kyungsoo ditemukan tergantung di dalam gedung olahraga indoor.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jimin segera terjatuh duduk di depan pintu bilik toilet, sementara Yoongi menatap penampakan mayat Kyungsoo itu.

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang sangat besar itu tengah menatap Yoongi, dengan darah mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, seolah memohon Yoongi untuk menolongnya.

Dan saat itu juga arwah bocah SMP bernama Jungkook itu melintas tepat di depan Yoongi, dan juga menatap Yoongi seolah memohon Yoongi untuk menolongnya.

Jimin semakin berteriak histeris melihat kedua penampakan itu di hadapannya, dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

"Apa.. Yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Yoongi, tanpa rasa takut.

"Tolooooong... Akuuuuuu..." suara sangat lirij itu terdengar tiba-tiba. Entah itu suara Kyungsoo atau Jungkook.

"Toloooong... Aaaakuuuuuuu..."

Yoongi memicingkan kedua bola matanya, dan tiba-tiba saja semua sosok dihadapannya menghilang, tepat ketika suara Jin dan Taehyung terdengar ak jauh dari depan toilet.

Jin dan Taehyung tak lamakemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet, dan menemukan tubuh Jimin tergeletak pingsan di lantai sementara Yoongi tengah berdiri membeku menatap ke arah Jin dan Taehyung.

"Ada apa, hyeong? Jimin kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Yoongi ah.. Ada apa?" tanya Jin, wajahnya sedikit pucat melihat Jimin tergeletak pingsan.

"Arwah Kyungsoo.. Dan bocah SMP itu... Barusan saja muncul... DI hadapan kami..." sahut Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi tersadar, Jimin tengah jatuh pingsan.

Yoongi segera menggendong tubuh Jimin. "Aku akan membawanya ke UKS..."

Yoongi segera berlari menuju UKS sambil menggendong tubuh Jimin, sementara Jin terlihat seolah mau menangis.

"Gwenchana, hyeong... Gwenchana..." Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam kemudian, Jimin sudah tersadar.

Jimin duduk dengan wajah pucat, masih ketakutan mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi di dalam kamar mandi, sementara Yoongi dibawa ke kantor Eric-ssaem untuk memberikan penjelasan mengapa Jimin jatuh pingsan seperti itu.

Yoongi dan Eric-ssaem duduk berhadapan, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ceritakan padaku secara detail, apa yang kau lihat sampai Jimin-haksaeng terjatuh pingsan seperti itu?" sahut Eric-ssaem.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Eric-ssaem sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Penampakan apa yang kalian lihat kali ini sampai-sampai Jimin-haksaeng pingsan seperti itu?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. "Ssaem.. Mengapa kau tahu... Bahwa kami melihat penampakan? Setahuku, yang mengetahui hal ini baru aku dan kelima sahabatku itu... Dan juga Donghae-ssaem..."

Eric-ssaem menatap Yoongi. "Kau... Terdengar tengah mencurigaiku, Yoongi-haksaeng..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keenam bocah itu berkumpul di dalam kantin untuk makan malam.

Kondisi Jimin sudah jauh lebih baik, dan ia sudah menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya dengan Yoongi tadi di toilet lantai enam ketika keempat sahabatnya itu menemaninya di UKS.

"Apa.. Yang dikatakan Eric-ssaem padamu tadi, hyeong? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kau belum menceritakan apapun pada kami.." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana..."

"Hyeong? Kau menutup-nutupi sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya.. Geunyang.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Jin memperhatikan Yoongi. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Jin.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Pembicaraan kami hanya begitu saja, tidak ada yang penting.."

Jimin menatap Yoongi. " _Tidak biasanya ia tiba-tiba tutup mulut begini.. Wajahnya juga.. Terlihat cukup tegang.._ " gumam batin Jimin.

Taehyung juga menatap Yoongi. " _Apa yang disembunyikannya dari kami?_ " gumam hati kecil Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam, Yoongi mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan berdua di taman sekolah, sementara Jin tengah menemani Namjoon membeli earphone di toko buku yang berada tepat di seberang Bangtan School.

Taehyung dan Hoseok bilang ingin kencan hanya berdua dan meminta agar keempat sahabatnya jangan ada yang berani masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung dan Jimin.

Keempat sahabatnya tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung dan Hoseok di dalam kamar itu. Makanya, Yoongi sengaja mengajak Jimin menemaninya mencari angin malam di taman sekolah.

"Hyeong... Sebenarnya.. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, ya kan?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah.. Bukan dariku, tapi dari kami berlima..." sahut Jimin, mengoreksi ucapannya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, hyeong?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jimin ah..." sahut Yoongi, masih terus menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Waeyoooo?" sahut Jimin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Saranghae..." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Yoongi yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku... Sudah mencintaimu sejak lama... Tapi.. Aku terus berpikir.. Kapankah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu? Apakah aku... Layak menjadi kekasihmu? Apakah aku... Yakin bisa membahagiakanmu dengan sifatku yang dingin dan pendiam ini?" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. "Lalu.. Mengapa kau memberitahuku sekarang? Apa ini.. Waktu yang tepat menurutmu? Apa kau.. Sudah yakin bisa membahagiakanku?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya seolah menunjukkan sebuah kecemasan.

"Jawab aku, hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku... Takut... Aku tidak sempat mengatakan padamu... Bahwa aku mencintaimu... Tiba-tiba aku takut, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu kedepannya, makanya kuputuskan untuk mengatakannya sekarang..." sahut Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. "Mengapa kau bilang begitu, hyeong? Apa kau mau pergi jauh? Apa kau akan pindah jauh setelah lulus dari sini? Mengapa kau... Seolah tidak akan punya banyak waktu bersamaku?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang terpaksa. "Kita.. Tidak akan pernah tahu usia seseorang kan?"

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aniya... Dweso... Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mendengar apapun yang kukatakan barusan.." sahut Yoongi dengan salah tingkah.

"Nado... Saranghae, hyeong..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Aku.. Juga menyukaimu sejak lama.. Namun, aku menunggu kau yang mengatakannya padaku terlebih dulu.." sahut Jimin sambl tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja, hyeong..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir Yoongi.

Jimin mencium sekilas bibir Yoongi. "Itu buktinya.. Bahwa aku juga mencintaimu..."

Tangan kanan Yoongi segera memeluk pinggang Jimin, membuat tubuh Jimin semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

Angin malam yang berhembus menyibakkan rambut keduanya.

Kini tatapan mata Yoongi terkunci ke bibir tebal milik Jimin.

Dan Yoongi mulai memiringkan kepalanya, sementara Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mereka berciuman dan saling melumat dengan lembut.

Kedua tangan Jimin dilingkarkan di pinggang Yoongi, memeluk pinggang kecil milik Yoongi.

Bibir mereka terus bertautan, saling melumat.

Jimin sangat menikmati setiap lumatan lembut Yoongi di bibirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar.

CEKREK!

Sebuah blitz membuat keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena silau.

Mereka berdua menolah ke arah blitz itu berasal, dan mereka melihat Jin dan Namjoon berada tak jauh dari mereka, keduanya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ciuman kalian benar-benar sebperti sebuah karya seni!" goda Namjoon.

"Sejak kapan kalian mulai berkencan? Mengapa kami tidak tahu?" sahut Jin.

"Hyeooooong!" Jimin menggerutu karena Jin dan Namjoon mengganggu moment romatisnya bersama Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi, dengan gaya coolnya menjawab, "Baru saja kami resmi berkencan.."

"Whoaaaa! Chukkae, hyeong! Akhirnya, kalian resmi berkencan.." sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Chukkae, kalian!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Jin kepada Jimin.

"Rahasia, hehehe..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang sejenak disana, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Whoaaaa! Chukkae kalian berdua!" teriak Hoseok.

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung tengah berlari menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu?" Yoongi menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Namjoon hyeong mengirimkan ke kakaotalk ku...Foto kalian tengah berciuman..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh, Kim Namjoon!" bentak Yoongi sambil memukuli punggung Namjoon.

Keempat sahabatnya tertawa melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang tengah memukuli Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22 OKTOBER 2016**

Tiga hari sudah Jimin resmi berpacaran dengan Yoongi.

Keadaan Bangtan School juga mulai kembali tenang, tidak ada kasus bunuh diri atau sebagainya selama tiga hari itu.

Namun, hari Kamis malam, Taehyung sempat didatangi oleh arwah Jungkook ketika malam itu Taehyung tengah ke kamar mandi untuk buang air.

Ketika Taehyung sedang mencuci tangan dan menatap ke wastafel di hadapannya, penampakan hantu bernama Jungkook itu muncul tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa.. Maumu sebenarnya? Mengapa kau... Terus muncul dihadapanku dan Yoongi hyeong, juga Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Taehyung, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja tepat di belakang Jungkook, arwah Jongin, Jaebum, Chansik, dan Kyungsoo bermunculan.

Taehyung membalikkan badannya, menatap lima sosok mengerikan itu dihadapannya.

"A.. Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung.

Dan suara - suara itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Taehyung.

"Toooolooooong... Aaaaku..."

"Tooolooooongggg Aaaaakkkuuuuuuu..."

Dan saat itu juga, wastafel yang sudah dimatikan Taehyung tiba-tiba menyala.

Taehyung menoleh ke wastafel di belakangnya, dan air berwarna darah mengalir dari keran itu.

Dan saat itu juga.. Tepat di cermin dihadapan Taehyung, dua buah huruf tertulis dengan darah..

J... Dan B...

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya sambil bergumam, "J... B..."

Taehyung sama sekali tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada siapapun. Ia berpikir, Yoongi saja menyembunyikan rahasia darinya, mengapa ia harus memberitahukan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya mengenai apa yang dilihatnya itu?

Jiwa keingintahuan Taehyung semakin menguat, karena itu selama tiga hari ini ia diam-diam terus menelusuri internet, mencoba mencari tahu sebenarnya apa penyebab kematian anak SMP bernama Jungkook itu. Namun, ia tetap belum bisa menemukan kasus Jeon Jungkook yang dicarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran olahraga tambahan sudah berakhir.

Namun, Yoongi masih ingin bermain basket sendirian disana.

"Kau kembali duluan saja, aku ingin bermain basket sendirian sejenak." sahut Yoongi kepada Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan bersama keempat sahabatnya untuk kembali ke dorm.

"Ssaem, aku pinjam ruangan sebentar ya.. Aku ingin bermain basket sendirian.. Sebentar saja.." sahut Yoongi, meminta ijin kepada Woobin-ssaem.

Woobin-ssaem memperhatikan Yoongi sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Jangan lupa kau rapikan nanti ya!"

"Ne, ssaem!" sahut Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan sendirian di belakang.

Taehyung dan Hoseok berjalan di depan Jimin sambil bergandengan tangan dan bermesraan, begitu juga dengan Namjoon yang tengah merangkul pundak Jin dan tertawa bersama membicarakan beberapa hal bersama.

Sejujurnya, setelah malam itu Yoongi menyatakan perasaan padanya, Jimin memikirkan semua ucapan Yoongi. Mengapa ia berkata, takut tidak memiliki waktu kedepannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin.

Mengapa Yoongi... Terlihat sering melamun, seperti tengah berpikir sendirian belakangan ini?

Bahkan kali ini, Yoongi ingin bermain basket sendirian tanpa diganggu siapapun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini lapangan itu sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal Yoongi sendirian disana.

Yoongi berkeliling di dalam lapangan indoor itu, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Setelah berusaha mencari sesuatu namun tidak ada yang bisa ditemukannya, ia mengambil bola basket itu dan mulai bermain basket sendirian.

"Haruskah aku sepuasnya bermain basket? Selama aku masih hidup dan bisa bermain sepuasku?" gumam Yoongi sambil melakukan tembakan three point nya.

Yoongi berjalan menghampiri bola basket itu dan memandang sekelilingnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah dan senyuman Jimin melintas di benaknya.

"Iklaskah aku... Jika harus meninggalkan Jimin sendirian?" gumamnya lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara pintu dibuka terdengar.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yoongi-haksaeng, apa kau tidak bosan bermain sendirian?" sahut sebuah suara disana.

Yoongi menatap tubuh pria dihadapannya itu sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Haruskah aku... Menemanimu bermain?" sahut pria itu, sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang... Mengerikan...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : masa sen? iya kayaknya gada review masuk darimu deh :( jimin jhope emang kocak klo ktakutan, apalagi jhope, jd inget di run! bts jhope kan teriak2 mulu tuh XD here lanjutannya sena :)**

 **Arvhy : hayo ada apa dengan JB? :) wkwkw jd dalangnya eric bukan menurutmu hayo? :) eh kamu line saya? maapkeun, saya jarang buka line XD ntar pas nemu sinyal/? saya buka deh line nya :) gpp, kamu ngebala gini saya suka kok :)**

 **ichikawa haru : sayangnya... sang pelaku... mulai mendekati min yoongi... :(**

 **Habibahjeon : kalo saya yg megang itu kepala, pingsan tiga hari tiga malem kayaknya XD TUH YOONMINNYA UDAH OFFICIAL TUH/? wkwkw XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : mungkin krn jungkook suka main lompat tali/? XD saranghae, jung ah :)**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : asik dah ada yg ngangenin wkwkw XD sini peluk dulu/? {} #abaikan XD thx for liking this ff ya :)**

 **jiyoo13 : iya saya kembali untukmu/? :) TUH YOONMIN OFFICIAL UDAH wkwkw XD**

 **Tazkiyah653 : kalo hantu ngomong langsung mah serem dong taz XD km jg semangat ya! :)**

 **Axrine Scott : hayo JB sama Jungkook ada hubungan apa? hayo? XD waduh permen krn saya matiin kyungsoo? XD**

 **Park SeulBi : ALHAMDULILLAH KALO ADA YG TAKUT {} saya tuh penakut, jd kaga bakal bisa bikin cerita yg terlalu horor, makanya saya seneng bgt kalo ada yg bilang horornya di ff ini dapet feelnya :) thx pujiannya seulbi :) YOONMIN JADIAN TUH :) KKAEB JJANG :)**

 **Freybii23 : yang pastinya tak lama lagi akan end ini ff :) welkam back to my kotak review too wkwkw :)**

 **Vizah HD : wkwkw kan kmrn byk tugas kaga bs ngetik ffn dulu :( waduh ngapain dia bawa piso ke rumah saya? mau masakin saya sarapan? XD kaisoo feels ya zah? wkwkw XD MV danger taehyung keren tuh, gunting rambut wig eh rambut aslinya ikut kegunting wkwkw XD here lanjutannya zah :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : salahkan kyungsoo hyeong kenapa matanya belo kan jd gemes saya pingin saya bikin jd korban/? XD wkwkw gantungin jemuran ngakak saya XD bruakakakakakak kamu sampe nanya ke temenmu itu ttg alur ff saya ini? wkwkw jadi malu XD terhura ih sini lah peluk dulu {} kamu tau kaga alesan kenapa saya main RP jd kim taehyung dan bahkan di ffn ini pun bikin identitas jd kembaran/? taehyung? krn byk temen2 saya bilang, klakuan saya emang 4D macem alien wkwkw XD sini kenalin saya sama temenmu it mungkin saya sama dia jodoh/? #abaikan XD bentar2, kok alur yg kamu request mirip sama drama yang lagi saya tonton ya? kamu tau "Strong Woman Do Bong Soon" kah? yang main Park Boyoung sama Park Hyungsik sama Jisoo, alurnya persis kayak yg kamu request itu wkwkw XD**

 **GestiPark : wkwkw hayo JB apa hubungannya sama jungkook hayo? wkwkw XD asik dah, u know me so well, sini peluk ges/? XD**

 **sayu79 : hayo JB sama jungkook apa hubungannya? :) kenapa kyungsoo bunuh diri? banyak yang bilang karena kai kangen dia/? XD hayo ada apa dengan bangtan school? :)**

 **JinYesung : whoaaaa thx a lot for liking this ff :) HTS an nya sudah berakhir, mereka sudah official sekarang/? wkwkw XD**

 **Vi Jiminnie : SILAKAN DITEBAK APA HUBUNGAN JB DAN JUNGKOOK wkwkw XD hayo dalangnya siapa itu hayo? :)**

 **Rasyah Asyara : asik dikangenin raisa eh rasyah wkwkw XD kenapa d.o bunuh diri? karena kai kesepian di alam baka/? #abaikan XD waduh bisa jd tuh justin bieber pelakunya/? wkwkw XD**

 **khaliza19 : wah jgn bingung ntar saya ikut bingung/? XD hayo apa hubungan jungkook sama jb? :) wkwkw jungkook minta yoongi nemuin justin bieber buat bilang "saranghae/?" XD**

 **Jeon Ara : yap, tinggal enam bocah bangtan yg di lantai 6 :) ngakak knp atuh ara? XD BTW SALAM KENAL YA ARA :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff ini :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : ASIK DAH ADA YG PENASARAN SAMA SAYA XD hayo siapa yg denger hayo? :) wkwkw alien mah gt, suka aneh/? XD waduh saya dilaporin ke polisi cm gara2 telat update XD u too tan, fighting ya :)**

 **hopekies : kyungsoo gantung diri karena lelah menjanda setelah ditinggal kai/? #abaikan XD**

 **Parkaeri474 : tanyakan pada kyungsoo kenapa dia bunuh diri/? XD**

 **aya anezaki : wkwkw kaga usah ditebak, ntar jg chapter2 berikutnya akan menjawab/? XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : REI KEMANA AJAAAA PERASAAN UDAH LAMA BGT KAGA LIAT REVIEWMU EUY {} KAN AKU RINDU/? #abaikan XD taehyung ngambek gara2 jungkook milih yoongi/? XD Yoo Chang** **Hyun itu nama asli Ricky Teentop :) tau Teentop kan? boyband buatannya Andy Shinhwa :)**

 **Guest : gw kaga punya wattpad mak :( bikinin dong/? XD apa kabar mak? kangen gw :(**

 **ParkYoonji : thx yoonji yaaa buat pujiannya :) ini pertama kali review ff saya bukan? salam kenal ya :) semoga suka yaaa :) minyoon yg pas duduk berdua di stage ya? saya lebih suka pas jimin dipeluk jin wkwkw XD ada kok beberapa ff saya yoongi jd uke, semenya taehyung :) TaeGi FF :)**

 **Maria Felicia : kapan tamatnya kalo kaga di END in? XD wah injung sunbae /emoticon mata lope2/?/ author fav saya tuh injung sunbae :* saya jd keinspirasi bikin ffn setelah baca ff dia yg A Mask masa waks XD eomma harus masak di akhirnya buat papa kai/? XD school 2015? eunbi eunbyul? nonton dong, kim sohyun kan pacar saya #iyainaja, wifey material bgt itu bocah, masih kecil tp cantiknya minta ampun aktingnya juga mantab unyu2 pula senyumannya, dedek emesh minta dinikahin wkwkw XD page turner nonton? goblin? i can hear your voice? semua ada sohyun tuh disitu :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

 **22 OKTOBER 2016**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Kelima bocah itu sudah berkumpul di kantin untuk makan malam, namun sosok Yoongi belum juga bisa mereka temukan.

"Yoongi belum kembali?" tanya Jin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi..."

"Kemana ia sebenarnya? Masa ia masih bermain basket?" tanya Namjoon.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya?" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku curiga... Sejak ia dipanggil Eric-ssaem waktu itu, ia terlihat lebih sering diam..."

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat semua ucapan Yoongi ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja feeling Jimin tidak enak!

" _Apa maksudnya... Eric-ssaem... Mengancam akan membunuhnya? Seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini kepada siswa-siswa lainnya?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

Jimin tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sangat sesak.

Jimin, tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, segera berlari keluar dari kantin, berlari menuju gedung olahraga indoor itu.

"Yaaaa, Park Jimin! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Taehyung, namun tentu saja Jimin terus berlari dan tidak menjawab.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Haruskah kita.. Mengejarnya?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin memegang tangan Namjoon. "Ku rasa ia sangat merindukan Yoongi dan berencana menemui Yoongi... Biarkan saja mereka berduaan... Bukankah pasangan baru seperti mereka sedang hot-hotnya dalam bercinta? Hehehe~"

"Yaishhhh, neo..." sahut Namjoon sambil menyentil pelan kening kekasihnya itu.

Jin tertawa, sementara Taehyung membentuk ekspresi wajah pura-pura muak karena melihat Namjoon dan Jin tiba-tiba bermesraan dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin segera membuka pintu gedung olahraga indoor itu, dan kegelapan menyelimuti gedung itu.

"Hyeong? Yoongi hyeong?" Jimin berteriak kecil memanggil nama kekasihnya, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hyeong?" Jimin berusaha berjalan pelan sambil meraba-raba tembok untuk mencari dimanakah tombol untuk menyalakan lampu itu berada, dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang.

"Mmmmppppppp! Arghhhhhhh!"

Jimin terus berusaha meronta, namun apa daya, tubuh kecilnya tidak bisa melawan pria bertubuh tinggi yang membekapnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kesadaran Jimin menghilang, karena sapu tangan yang digunakan untuk membekapnya sudah dibubuhi obat bius.

"Akhirnya... Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu... Park Jimin..." sahut suara pria yang membekap Jimin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat bocah itu sudah selesai makan malam dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing karena Jimin dan Yoongi tak terlihat tengah kembali ke kantin.

"Kurasa mereka sedang asik berduaan, hehehe..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Taehyung juga tengah merangkul bahu Hoseok. "Ayo, kita kembali ke lantai enam..."

Keempat bocah itu masuk ke dalam lift, hanya mereka berempat.

Dan tiba-tiba, tepat di lantai empat, lift itu kembali berhenti.

"Mwoya?" gumam Taehyung.

Hoseok segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Taehyung, begitu juga Jin yang segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Namjoon.

Dan lampu lift kembali berkedip-kedip, kali ini kedipan lampu itu sangat cepat.

Nyala, lalu mati, kemudian nyala lagi, dan langsung mati lagi. Terus begitu hingga tiga menit lamanya.

Hoseok mulai menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan Taehyung, air mata Jin juga mulai menetes ke baju Namjoon.

Dan tiba-tiba, suara tangisan seorang wanita kembali terdengar.

Tangisan, rintihan kesakitan, menggema dalam lift itu.

"Chagi yaaaa, aku takut..." rengek Hoseok dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu lift terbuka dan sesosok hantu wanita setengah baya berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift itu.

Seorang ahjumma berwajah tirus, wajahnya sangat pucat, dan wajahnya dipenuhi luka-luka sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan leher, lengan, dan kakinya dipenuhi sayatan-sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah juga.

Namjoon dan Taehyung menahan nafas sejenak karena terkejut, sementara Hoseok dan Jin yang juga menoleh ke arah pintu lift yang terbuka itu segera menangis sejadi-jadinya karena ketakutan.

Hantu wanita itu menatap Taehyung dan Namjoon dengan tatapan seolah meminta pertolongan.

Dan terdengar suara, "Tooooolooooongggg... Aaaaaakkkuuuuuuu..."

"Tooooloooong... Aaaakkkuuuuuuuu..."

"Kau... Siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tooooolooooonggg... Aaaakkkuuuuuuu..."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki para siswa yang naik ke lantai empat, dan sosok itu segera menghilang.

Pintu lift segera tertutup dan langsung naik ke lantai enam.

Setibanya di lantai enam, Hoseok dan Jin terus menangis, sementara Taehyung dan Namjoon berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Setelah tangis mereka mereda, mereka tertidur di kamar masing-masing, lalu Taehyung dan Namjoon juga kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah nyaris pukul dua belas malam, namun Jimin belum juga kembali ke kamarnya.

Taehyung duduk di atas kasurnya sambil bertanya-tanya, kemana Jimin sebenarnya?

Taehyung mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Jin dan Yoongi namun tak ada jawaban, jadi Taehyung mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

Taehyung melihat Jin tengah tertidur sangat lelap di kasurnya, sementara kasur Yoongi masih juga kosong.

"Yoongi hyeong juga belum kembali? Kemana mereka sebenarnya?" gumam Taehyung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Jin dan Yoongi, dan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba sosok hantu bernama Jungkook itu sudah berdiri di belakang Taehyung.

"Yaish! Kkamjagiya!" sahut Taehyung karena terkejut.

Sosok Jungkook yang berlumuran darah itu tengah menatap Taehyung, seolah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Untuk apa... Kau.. Menemuiku saat ini?" tanya Taehyung.

Hantu bernama Jungkook itu terus menatap Taehyung, dan Taehyung melihat bahwa raut muka Jungkook terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ada... Apa... Sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah lift yang ada di ujung lorong lantai enam.

"Lift? Ada apa dengan lift?" tanya Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba saja mulut hantu bernama Jungkook itu terbuka, tanpa suara.

"Mwoya?" Taehyung berusaha menangkap apa yang tengah diucapkan Jungkook.

"A? A?" sahut Taehyung sambil membuka mulutnya mengikuti gerakan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

Taehyung kembali mengikuti gerakan mulut Jungkook. "A? A?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ka? Ka? _(Pergi? Pergi?)"_ sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau.. Menyuruhku pergi? Dengan lift itu? Kemana?" tanya Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki terdengar di tangga.

Sosok Jungkook segera menghilang.

"Apa itu guru piket?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum terlihat masih berada di lorong oleh sang guru piket.

Dan sesampainya Taehyung dalam kamarnya, ia kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki menapaki anak tangga.

"Uh? Guru piket itu langsung turun lagi?" gumam Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23 OKTOBER 2016**

Matahari pagi sudah bersinar, namun Jimin dan Yoongi belum juga kembali ke kamar mereka.

Taehyung, yang belum tidur semalaman karena memikirkan apa yang tengah Jungkook sampaikan padanya itu, mulai merasa ngantuk mendatanginya.

TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu kamar Taehyung diketuk.

"Masuk.." sahut Taehyung, yang memang sengaja tidak mengunci kamarnya karena menunggu siapa tahu Jimin kembali.

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jin berjalan masuk.

"Ayo turun, waktunya sarapan.." sahut Jin.

"Uh? Wajahmu terlihat sangat mengantuk, Taehyung ah.." sahut Hoseok.

"Apa Jimin... Juga belum kembali?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia belum kembali..."

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi hyeong juga belum kembali, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu semalam ia kembali atau tidak, tapi tadi pagi ketika aku bangun, kasurnya kosong.."

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Kemana mereka sebenarnya?"

"Kalian sarapan duluan saja, aku masih ingin tidur..." sahut Taehyung.

"Araseo.. Tapi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tertidur tiga jam lamanya, Taehyung terbangun pukul sepuluh pagi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu membesit di benaknya.

Taehyung segera berjalan menuju mejanya, mengabaikan semua rasa laparnya, dan segera menyalakan laptopnya untuk kembali mencari tahu informasi mengenai kematian Jungkook.

"Mungkin berita kematiannya bisa kujadikan petunjuk atas apa yang ingin dikatakannya padaku..." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung terus men-searching internet, namun berita mengenai Jeon Jungkook yang dicarinya belum juga ditemukan.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang, namun Taehyung belum juga menemukan petunjuk apa-apa.

"Aigooooo~ Perutku sangat lapaaaaaar!" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku akibat duduk selama satu setengah jam itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kamar itu mendadak menjadi gelap gulita.

"Mwoya? Igo mwoya?" gumam Taehyung sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Jika mati listrik, bukankah seharusnya kamar ini tetap terang? Ini kan jam setengah dua belas siang?" gumam Taehyung sambil kebingungan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja layar laptopnya bergerak sendiri.

"Mwoya?" gumam Taehyung lagi.

Dan...

Layar laptop itu...

Membuka sebuah halaman dari sebuah situs internet.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya ketika melihat headline dari halaman internet yang terbuka itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, siswa SMP dari Galmaegi (갈매기) School, menghilang tanpa kabar sejak setahun yang lalu."

Dan foto itu, foto Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini selalu menghantui keenam bocah itu, terpampang dengan sangat jelas di halaman internet itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **GestiPark : siapa hayo yg nyulik yoongi? hayo siapa? :) hubungan gelap wkwkw XD**

 **Habibahjeon : hayo kenapa hayo? :) yoongi apa kabarnya? yoongi bagaimana keadaannya? ada dimana yoongi sekarang?**

 **Axrine Scott : AKHIRNYA JADIAN wkwkw XD baru jadian eh kena musibah hmmmm :( thx ya rine semangatnya :) kamu juga semangat ya :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : hayo yoongi kemana hayo yoongi kemana? jimin kenapa hayo dibekep hayo? :) wkwkw saya seneng kok baca review2mu taz :) kamu jg jgn bosen baca karya2 saya yg tijel ini ya :) semangat! :)**

 **ichikawa haru : hayo yoongi kenapa hayo? :( kira2 bagaimanakah nasib yoongi? :)**

 **JinYesung : greget ya jaidiannya? :) hayoooo gimana nasib yoongi :)**

 **Silvia462 : hayo kira2 gimana nasib minyoongi? :)**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : ASIK DAH SAYA DIKANGENIN :) kenapa bukan jungkook? krn jungkook sudah tak bernyawa/? XD**

 **aya anezaki : HAYO GIMANA NASIB YOONGI? :) kira2 siapa pelakunya? :)**

 **hopekies : kira2 bagaimana kabar yoongi? :)**

 **Arvhy : yoongi matiin jangan yaaaaaaa /smirk/ wkwkw ada wayang sama dalang nih ceritanya? :) wkwkw thx ya vhy, semua percakapanmu selalu sukses bikin saya natap layar sambil senyum2 :) inikah cinta/? XD**

 **khaliza19 : BAGAIMANA NASIB YOONGI SELANJUTNYA? :)**

 **sayu79 : silakan ditebak bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan yoonmin ini :)**

 **Rasyah Asyara : raisa, ngopi yuk #abaikan XD jimin siap2 menjanda/? XD**

 **Avijunhobie : akhirnya yoonmin official jg disini/? XD masa nangis? sedih kenapa? lah saya kaget TERNYATA FF INI BS BIKIN NANGIS JUGA {} kira2 gimana nasib min yoongi? :)**

 **jiyoo13 : iya jiyoo, yoonmin jadi juga akhirnya ya :)**

 **ParkYoonji : whoaaaa thx a lot udah nyempetin baca karya2 saya ya {} thx pujiannya juga :) whoaaaa asli terharu bgt baca reviewmu, gumawo sangat ya yoonji {} panggil tae-v aja :)**

 **Guest : kabar gw? sibuk mak, kaga sempet buka rp pula :( tugas numpuk dosen minta digebugin/? :(**

 **Indriyasinta212 : wkwkw jgn bingung dong ndri, sini pegangan :) belom nonton? coba tonton deh keren itu dramanya :) saya? intinya udah kuliah tingkat tinggi/? XD duh 98? saya berasa tua bgt XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : ASEK TANIA BAPER ASIK DAH wkwkw XD hayoooo, kira2 gimana nasib yoonmin selanjutnya? :) JGN SURUH SIAPAPUN GENTAYANGIN SAYA, SAYA PENAKUT TAN :(**

 **vidiaidiv : salam kenal vid :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca dan review {} wkwkw hidayah buat reviewnya baru nongol ya? :) JOKO BODO wkwkw XD asli saya ngakak XD**

 **Jeon Ara : mata belonya itu ucul bgt emang d.o hyeong mah XD wkwkw namjin ahlinya gangguin yoonmin ya XD cb bayangin muka yoongi XD thx pujiannya ara :)**

 **Lizzy Rei : saya jg nugas sampe mabok janda ini :( semangat ya liz! :) jd setan yg matanya berdarah ada belatungnya gt serem bgt ya si d.o hyeong? waks XD J.B itu apa hayo? firasat yoongi akan membawa nasibnya kemana hayo? whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **Hana : hayo siapa? :)**

 **Maria Felicia : reviewmu lebih panjang dari ff chapter saya fel, saya sebagai author merasa malu/? krn selalu gagal manjangin chapter sementara para readers berhasil review sebanyak itu buat saya :( ayo2 semangat! /nyemangatin diri sendiri/?/ :) yg A Doll? belum sempet :( A Doll itu sebelum A Mask kan? High School Love On? baru denger malah judulnya waks XD tonton yg lain deh keren2 tuh drama sohyun :) kaga sabar nunggu yg Ruler of Mask itu :) wattpad? kaga ngerti gmn bikinnya :( saya sama injung sunbae chat nya di line XD banyak typoo ya? mian waks iya lg dikejer tugas jd ngebut ini ngetiknya waks XD wkwkw earphone rusak juga sering? sama dong, jodoh kita #lah XD J.B siapa hayo? :) titik2 itu tanda ragu2 ya? oke2 thx masukannya fel {} hayoooo nasib yoongi gmn? :)**

 **Chim Panie Park : salam kenal panie :) thx ya nyempetin baca dan review ff ini :) wkwkw saya selalu gagal majangin chapter makanya selalu berusaha fast update buat nutupin kekurangan saya dalam gagal manjangin chapter :) maapkeun ya :( gumawo hwaitingnya :)**

 **Lee Fitri : hayo fit gmn nasib yoongi hayo? :)**

 **Senashin0817 : jhope hyeong rajanya bersisik eh berisik XD wkwkw ciuman di depan umum XD whoaaaaa thx thx super thx a lot pujiannya senaaaa {} untunglah kamu suka :* kkaeb-jjang! :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : belibers XD btw salam kenal ya ade :) kayaknya baru ini deh review ff saya :) thx a lot udah sempet baca dan review ff ini ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayooo gmn kabar yoongi hayo? :)**

 **Vizah HD : baru jadian eh diincer hmmmm dasar yoongi siapa suruh telat nembak/? XD wkwkw selamat berpusing ria dengan teorinya XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

 **23 OKTOBER 2016**

Dan...

Layar laptop itu...

Membuka sebuah halaman dari sebuah situs internet.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya ketika melihat headline dari halaman internet yang terbuka itu.

"Jeon Jungkook, siswa SMP dari Galmaegi (갈매기) School, menghilang tanpa kabar sejak setahun yang lalu."

Dan foto itu, foto Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini selalu menghantui keenam bocah itu, terpampang dengan sangat jelas di halaman internet itu.

Seketika itu juga kamar Taehyung kembali normal.

Kegelapan itu menghilang seketika.

Taehyung segera men-scroll down halaman web itu dan membaca berita hilangnya Jeon Jungkook itu dengan seksama.

" _1 Agustus 2016._

 _Jeon Jungkook, siswa SMP dari Galmaegi (_ _갈매기_ _) School, menghilang tanpa kabar sejak setahun yang lalu._

 _Menurut keterangan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya, iswa kelas 1 SMP Galmaegi School ini sering mengikuti banyak kompetisi pertandingan basket dan sepak bola antar sekolah._

 _Memiliki tubuh yang atletis membuatnya banyak dilirik oleh sekolah-sekolah jurusan olahraga untuk merekrutnya menjadi siswa ketika ia bernajak SMA kelak, namun semua tawaran terdengar ditolaknya karena ia mengatakan bahwa cita-citanya adalah ingin masuk ke sekolah yang terkenal cukup elit di Seoul, yaitu Bangtan School._

 _Kedua orang tuanya berkata, terakhir kali mereka melihat Jungkook adalah tanggal 3 Agustus 2015. Hari itu hujan cukup deras, namun Jungkook bersikeras ingin keluar rumah pada malam hari sekitar pukul delapan malam._

 _Jungkook sama sekali tidak memberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuanya kemana ia akan pergi, namun setelah hari itu, Jungkook belum juga kembali hingga kini._

 _Banyak dugaan yang beredar bahwa kemungkinan besar Jungkook sudah meninggal karena dibunuh seseorang, namun masih menjadi tanda tanya hingga saat ini, dimanakah sebenarnya mayatnya berada jika ia memang sudah meninggal?_ "

"Mwoya igo?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya, mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar.

"Jadi... Kematiannya... Belum diketahui secara pasti? Dan... Mayatnya... Belum ditemukan hingga saat ini?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sekarang aku tahu mengapa ia terus menghantui kami! Pasti ia ingin meminta tolong agar kami menemukan mayatnya dan mengembalikan mayatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya!"

Taehyung memandang berkeliling, berharap Jungkook akan muncul lagi disana, namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Pertanyaanku adalah... Mengapa arwahnya... Bergentayangan di sekolahan ini?" gumam Taehyung lagi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa.. Mayatnya.. Ada disini? Apa ia... Juga dibunuh disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, keempat bocah itu berkumpul untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin.. Dimana mereka sebenarnya? Mengapa.. Tak ada kabar apapun?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kurasa mereka sedang asik berduaan..." sahut Jin dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Imajinasimu benar-benar mengarah kesana, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Haruskah setelah ini, kita berdua juga melakukannya?" goda Namjoon.

"Call!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menggoda balik Namjoon.

"Kalian memang sudah gila..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kali ini Taehyung nyaris tidak bicara sama sekali, benaknya terus dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan mengenai penampakan arwah Jungkook di sekolah itu serta misteri kematiannya.

"Chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Hoseok. Ia mulai cemas karena kekasihnya itu tadi pagi tidak mau sarapan, dan saat makan siang hanya diam saja.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Taehyung, singkat.

"Waeyo, Taehyung ah? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ada masalah?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ogah-ogahan memakan makan siangnya.

"Fase depresinya kumat kurasa.." sahut Jin.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berdiri. "Aku pergi duluan.." sahutnya sambil berjalan.

"Chagiiii~ Kau mau kemana?" teriak Hoseok, namun Taehyung mengacuhkan panggilan kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung segera berlari ke ruangan Eric-ssaem, karena sejak tadi Eric-ssaem tidak ada di kantin sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK!

Eric-ssaem yang tengah terlihat cemas dalam ruangannya tiba-tiba mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk.." sahut Eric-ssaem.

Taehyung segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Eric-ssaem. Dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Waeyo, haksaeng?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Eric-ssaem.

"Ada apa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Eric-ssaem sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jawab aku sekarang, ssaem... Dimana kau sembunyikan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Apa yang kusembunyikan?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Mayat... Jeon Jungkook..."

Eric-ssaem membelalakan kedua bola matanya dengan sangat lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari pun tiba.

"Taehyung kemana, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Jin.

Setelah makan siang, Jin dan Namjoon segera masuk ke dalam kamar Jin, tentu saja untuk bercinta.

Sementara Hoseok terus menunggu kedatangan Taehyung hingga sore hari, namun Taehyung tidak juga terlihat keberadaannya.

Hoseok segera memutuskan untuk ke kamar Jin dan menanyakan keberadaan Taehyung.

Jin tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Namjoon ketika Hoseok masuk ke kamar itu.

"Ssssttt... Jangan berisik, Jin hyeong sedang tidur.." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah.. Mian.." sahut Hoseok. Hoseok segera berjalan dan duduk di kursi dekat kasur yang tengah ditiduri Jin dan Namjoon.

"Namjoon ah, apa Taehyung tidak kesini sama sekali?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kukira ia sedang bersamamu.."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cemas. "Yoongi hyeong.. Jimin.. Sekarang Taehyung... Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? Mengapa feelingku... Tidak enak?"

"Haruskah kita melaporkannya ke guru piket?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kita tunggu hingga sore hari.. Kalau sampai jam makan malam berakhir dan mereka belum kembali, kita laporkan pada guru piket..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok berjalan ke toilet di lantai enam pukul setengah enam sore.

Tepat ketika Hoseok memasuki toilet lantai enam itu, ia merasakan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merasa merinding tiba-tiba.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku..." gumam Hoseok sambil ketakutan.

Tepat ketika Hoseok masuk ke dalam bilik toilet, suara-suara langkah kaki berlarian terdengar menggema dalam toilet itu. Suara langkah kaki berlarian, dan suara rintihan.

Hoseok mulai ketakutan. Ia cepat-cepat buang air dan keluar dari bilik toilet.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mencuci tangannya di wastafel kamar mandi, tepat di cermin dihadapannya muncul sosok Jungkook, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi darah dan luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Hoseok berteriak.

Hoseok menoleh ke belakang namun tidak ada apa-apa disana. Hoseok kembali melihat ke cermin, dan sudah tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Hoseok segera membalik tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar, namun tiba-tiba sosok Jungkook sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Hoseok segera berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Jangan ganggu aku... Jangan ganggu aku..." rintih Hoseok.

"Hoseok ah, kau kenapa?" sahut sebuah suara.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Namjoon berdiri dihadapannya.

Sosok Jungkook sudah menghilang.

Hoseok segera bangun dan memeluk Namjoon sambil menangis ketakutan.

Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok untuk menenangkan roommatenya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang tinggal di dorm lantai tiga, sore itu berduaan masuk ke toilet lantai tiga.

Tidak seperti biasanya, suasana sore itu sangat mendung.

"Aku takut.. Mengapa suasananya jadi agak gelap menyeramkan begini.." gerutu Youngmin.

"Gwenchana, kan kau sudah kutemani.. Ayo masuk.." sahut Kwangmin di depan toilet.

Tepat ketika mereka masuk ke bilik toilet yang ada, lampu tolet tiba-tiba bergoyang-goyang sendiri.

"Igo mwoyaaaaa..." gumam Youngmin sambil ketakutan.

Kwangmin, yang sudah selesai buang air dan tengah meresleting celananya, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya.

Kwangmin menoleh dan tiba-tiba di belakangnya sudah berdiri sesosok hantu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Seorang pria mengenakan seragam SMA Bangtan School. Wajahnya hancur penuh luka sayatan, bahkan bibirnya bawahnya terbelah dua seperti habis disayat dengan benda tajam. Darah memenuhi wajah hantu itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kwangmin berteriak ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" teriak Youngmin, yang berada di bilik tolet tepat disampingnya.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kwangmin tergeletak ke lantai. Pingsan karena ketakutan.

Youngmin, yang menyadari tubuh saudara kembarnya itu tergeletak di lantai bilik sebelah, segera kleluar dari biliknya.

Namun tepat ketika ia membuka pintu bilik toilet itu, sosok hantu tanpa kepala sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Sosok arwah menggunakan seragam SMA Bangtan School yang dipenuhi darah, kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah tengah memegang kepalanya yang putus itu, dimana wajah kepala itu juga hancur dipenuhi luka dan darah.

Youngmin segera jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam makan malam tiba.

Semua siswa berkumpul di kantin.

Tiba-tiba saja Choi Seungcheol, siswa kelas 1-2 yang juga tinggal di dorm lantai tiga, berlari masuk dan membuat kehebohan kembali terjadi di dalam kantin.

"Si kembar Kwangmin dan Youngmin ditemukan pingsan dalam toilet lantai tiga.." sahut Seungcheol.

Seketika itu juga keadaan menjadi ramai dalam kantin.

"Mwoya?"

"Apa mereka melihat penampakan yang mengerikan?"

"Sepertinya mereka diganggu arwah-arwah gentayangan itu!"

"Eommaaaaaaa... Aku takut..."

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Untunglah bukan aku yang melihatnya!"

"Kasihan mereka..."

Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Jin segera menoleh ke arah Seungcheol.

"Bukan hanya kita saja yang diganggu terus menerus rupanya..." sahut Jin.

"Aku juga pasti akan ditemukan pingsan di toilet jika Namjoon tidak masuk ke toilet tadi..." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon tersenyum bangga. "Aku.. Teman yang berguna kan? Hehehe~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk sendrian dalam ruangan itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di benaknya.

Memikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat...

Untuk segera menemukan keberadaan Yoongi dan Jimin...

Dan bagaimana cara untuk bisa menyelamatkan mereka sebelum terlambat...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **khaliza19 : mian kalo pendek, keinspirasi dari badan yoongi/? XD hayo yoonmin gmn nasibnya? :)**

 **ichikawa haru : hayo siapa kira2 dalangnya hmmm? :)**

 **Avijunhobie : yoongi udah punya firasat :) wkwkw maapkeun typonya, lg byk tugas ini jd ngetik sering buru2, thx for remind me yaaa :)**

 **Vizah HD : sengaja diilangin biar kalian kangen/? XD IYA TYPO ITU ADUH KOK BISA2AN TYPO SEPARAH ITU YA SAYA WAKS udah saya ganti kok gumawo remindernya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : hayo, siapa pelaku sebenrnya hayo bib? :) wkwkw iya ada typo mian yaaa :) thx udah ngingetin :) hayo yoonmin gmn nasibnya hayo? :) wkwkw maunya jawab pake pertanyaan lagi gimana dong? XD misteri kamar kth? hanya jungkook yg tau/? XD**

 **GestiPark : yoonmin unfaedah bgt ya baru jadian eh ngilang, kapan enaenanya/? XD**

 **jiyoo13 : JIYOO JANGAN NANGIS NTAR SAYA NANGIS JG NIH :(**

 **ChiminsCake : SALAM KENAL MINS :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca dan review :) hayo pelakunya siapa sebenernya? :)**

 **koook : widih keren abis uts, lg masa tenang dong sekarang? hayo yoonmin gmn nasibnya hayo? wkwkw thx pujiannya koook {}**

 **aya anezaki : BUSET APANYA YG DIPOTONG AYA? XD bagaimanakah nasib yoonmin selanjutnya?**

 **sayu79 : wkwkw iya maapkeun ketypoan tampan saya ini/? XD thx ya udah ngingetin :)**

 **ParkAeri474 : hayo kemana hayo? :)**

 **Guest sini lah mak bantuin gw ngerjain tugas2 gw mak mabok gw mak asli dah :(**

 **MarkieBamieWidya280 : WKWKW mau ikut jungkook kaga markie? XD**

 **jung baozi : salam kenal wo de baozi/? XD kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca yaaaa :) semoga suka :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo kemana yoonminnya? XD**

 **Chim Panie Park : hayo jimin sama yoongi kemana kira2? gmn nasibnya? :)**

 **Arvhy : hayo jimin diculik siapa? :) yooongi kemana? XD siapakah yg bakal nyelamatin mereka? mereka bakal selamat kaga kira2? :) jatuh cinta sama kamu, yuk KUA/? XD wkwkw thx again buat pojok komennya arvhy sayang {}**

 **Indriyasinta212 : hayo gimana nasib yoonmin? :) kira2 kenapa jungkook gentayangan hayo? :) PROJECT BATU APAAN NDRI? wkwkw XD ciye yg berasa digantungin/? XD**

 **Park SeulBi : KELAS 9? widih lagi masa2 ujian dong ini? semangat bi! :) whoaaaa thx thx thx a lot pujiannya loh {} terhura saya :* kkaeb-jjang juga buat kamu :)**

 **hopekies : hayo kies, kemana hayo yoonminnya? :)**

 **Lizzy Rei : vkook wkwkw XD v itu cocok bgt jd seme, dia cocok nguke kalo semenya namjoon doang deh kayaknya waks XD iya agak pendek ya? mian :( hayo nasib yoonmin mau digimanain kira2? :) 2 chapter lagi end kok, siap2 yaaaa :)**

 **J Jongkok : je dari mana ajaaaaa tae-v kan kangen :( sibuk kah? hayo yoonmin apa kbrnya kira2? :)**

 **JinYesung : lah malah seneng jimin ikut ngilang XD hayo kira2 pelaku bakal bunuh yoonmin kaga? anyway thx for liking this ff yaaaa :)**

 **ParkYoonji : ciye yg terhura jg ayo dah peluk sini {} #abaikan XD hayo yoonmin gmn kabarnya? wings tour? bentork sama jadwal ngampus :( kaga bs nntn dah :( /bakar dosennya/?/**

 **Jeon Ara : deg2an pasti ya ara? kalo saya di posisi mereka mah pingsan kali udah XD JANGAN BANTING MEJA, NANTI TANGANMU SAKIT #jiaaaah XD iya main rp :) kamu juga? jd siapa?**

 **Tazkiyah653 : kenapa saya seneng baca review kamu? :) thx a lot pujiannya taz :) sini peluk/? {} inikah cinta antara kamu, saya, dan ff ini/? XD #abaikan XD 2 chapter lg end ya taz :) thx semangatnyaaa :)**

 **Rasyah Asyara : deg2an saya ajak ngopi apa deg2an yoonmin ilang? XD**

 **perfectaugust : HAYO SIAPA KIRA2 HAYO? :)**

 **Silvia462 : biasanya ingin berkata kasar sil XD kenapa jimin diculik jg hayo? :)**

 **Senashin0817 : kaga nongol lg sen? tp yg ini masuk kok reviewnya {} 2 chapter lg end, jd siap2 terjawab semua pertanyaanmu selama ini sen XD**

 **aliceauryzhang : hayo kemana yoonminnya hayo? /smirk/?/**

 **AdeJungHobie : masa udah lama baca? widiiiih thx a lot udah nyempetin baca yaaa {}**

 **peachypeachyjin : waduh XD**

 **cookingseokjin : jinjin butuh gerakan dance? dance BTS sama Infinite sih yg saya suka, gerakannya keren2 gmn gt :) GOT7 juga lumayan keren :) kalo mau yg agak unyu, B1A4 lumayan juga tuh :) buat acara apa jin? hayo kenapa ada TBC? biar kamu kangen sama saya/? #abaikan XD hayo siapa dalangnya? :)**

 **Axrine Scott : ciye detektif axrine lg berinsting/? :) bahasa gestur maksudnya? body language?**

 **taniaarmy19 : maapkeun tan XD hayo jimin kenapa ditangkep? yoongi kenapa ditangkep? :( jiahahahaha biasa digantung toh tan? XD iya saya mah penakut tan :( makanya bisa dianggep serem aja ini ff saya udah terhura bgt :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

 **23 OKTOBER 2016**

Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah terikat dan dikurung dalam sebuah gudang gelap itu terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri mereka.

Wajah Yoongi sudah penuh luka lebam akibat pukulan-pukulan ketika ia berusaha melawan pria yang mengikatnya, sementara tubuh Jimin sudah dipenuhi beberapa luka sayatan akibat Jimin menolak untuk melayani hawa nafsu biadab sang pelaku yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Kedua mulut mereka diikat dengan kain hingga mereka tidak bisa bersuara.

Yoongi tanpa berheni terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya, namun sudah semalaman ia terus berusaha, usahanya sia-sia.

Ikatan itu begitu kuat, dan ia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa bergerak saking eratnya ikatan itu.

Mereka berdua sudah sangat kelaparan dan kehausan, makanya Jimin hanya bisa pasrah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dibelakangnya karena ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk memberontak ataupun meronta.

"Aku akan mengurung kalian sampai besok malam... Jika Jimin masih tidak mau melayaniku, siap-siap saja mayat kalian akan ditemukan tak bernyawa..." sahut pria biadab itu sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin dalam ruangan gelap itu pada Sabtu malam kemarin.

Jimin tentu saja tidak akan pernah menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada pria bajingan itu, karena mereka tahu, apapun yang terjadi, mereka sudah dipastikan akan mati di tangan pria biadab itu.

Baik jika Jimin menolak disetubuhi oleh pria itu, ataupun jika Jimin bersedia disetubuhi oleh pria itu.

Apapun pilihan Jimin, mereka akan tetap mati dalam tangan si biadab itu, karena mereka berdua sudah mengetahui jati diri dari sang pelaku pembunuhan berantai di Bangtan School!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan Eric-ssaem terus terngiang di benak Taehyung.

"Aku ini... Detektif yang sengaja menyamar menjadi guru disini.. Karena aku yang memegang kasus pencarian mayat siswa SMP bernama Jeon Jungkook itu!"

"Aku... Tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan Jeon Jungkook! Aku juga tahu siapa yang membunuh para siswa disini! Ini bukan kasus bunuh diri, ini semua kasus pembullyan dan pembunuhan! Dan semua siswa yang mati disini adalah para siswa yang menolak berhubungan badan dengan sang pelaku!

Karena sang pelaku mengajak para siswa itu berhubungan sexual dengannya, namun para siswa itu menolak, makanya mereka dibunuh satu per satu agar jati dirinya aman dan namanya tidak jelek di sekolahan ini!

Aku tahu banyak desas desus beredar yang mengatakan aku pelakunya... Dan aku tahu persis siapa yang menyebarkan gosip itu...

Guru bajingan itu yang menyebarkan isu-isu tak benar mengenaiku karena ia beranggapan aku orang baru dan bisa dijadikan sasaran untuk menutupi semua kebiadabannya! Dan aku harus tetap cool dan diam, karena jika aku salah bergerak sedikit saja maka identitasku bisa segera diketahui...

Hanya aku dan kepala sekolah yang tahu identitasku sebenarnya..

Kau tahu mengapa Siwon-ssaem meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju bandara? Semua diatur oleh pria biadab itu, karena Siwon-ssaem ketika piket jaga dorm malam tidak sengaja memergoki pria biadab itu tengah memukuli kepala korbannya.

Siwon-ssaem diancam, jika ia memberitahu siapapun, nyawanya akan sama seperti para korban, makanya Siwon-ssaem berencana kabur ke luar negeri, namun di tengah perjalanan, kecelakaan yang direkayasa itu terjadi dan ia pun meninggal di tempat..

Dan semua siswa yang kutemui sebelum mereka dibunuh oleh sang pelaku biadab itu... Mereka sudah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, dan aku selalu berjanji akan melindungi mereka dan segera menangkap si guru biadab itu.. Aku yang memanggil mereka, untuk memberitahu jati diriku sebenarnya.. Aku berjanji kepada mereka, bahwa aku akan melindungi nyawa mereka..

Aku berjanji pada para siswa itu, bahwa aku yang akan menangkap langsung sang pelaku ketika ia terbukti tengah melakukan aksinya..

Namun, ia jauh lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan! Nyawa para siswa itu melayang tepat ketika aku baru akan bergerak! Makanya aku sangat tertekan dan merasa bersalah melihat kematian mereka satu per satu...

Dan kali ini kurasa nasib Yoongi-haksaeng juga tengah diambang maut.. Karena setelah terakhir kali aku menemuinya, aku belum melihatnya lagi hingga saat ini..."

Dan ketika Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menghilang sejak kemarin sore, Eric-ssaem segera bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan mereka, sementara Eric-ssaem berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Taehyung dengan menyembunyikan Taehyung dalam gudang yang ada di ruang kerja Eric-ssaem, agar sang pelaku tidak mengincar Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok segera melaporkan kepada guru piket mengenai kasus hilangnya Yoongi, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

Para guru segera bergerak dan berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan mereka bertiga.

Termasuk Eric-ssaem, yang memang sudah sejak tadi diam-diam berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Pencarian terus berlangsung hingga pukul sembilan malam, namun tetap saja tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan ketiga bocah itu.

Hoseok semakin panik karena kekasihnya tidak juga ditemukan.

Sementara Jin dan Namjoon terus bergandengan tangan, karena merasa cemas juga dengan hilangnya ketiga sahabat mereka.

"Hyeong.. Taehyung pasti selamat kan?" sahut Hoseok kepada Namjoon, matanya sudah digenangi air mata.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu Taehyung pria yang kuat.. Ia pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.." sahut Namjoon, diiringi anggukan kepala Jin.

Dan di tengah kehebohan yang terjadi di Bangtan School dalam melakukan pencarian ketiga siswa yang hilang itu, sesosok pria diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasianya.

Dan dengan senyuman yang tampan namun mengerikan itu, ia berkata, "Bagaimana keputusanmu, Jimin-haksaeng?" ketika ia sudah berada dalam ruangan gelap itu bersama Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jimin sudah nyaris tak bertenaga karena menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang disayat-sayat oleh cutter, belum lagi ditambah rasa lapar dan haus yang dirasakannya.

Yoongi menatap sangat tajam ke arah pria itu sambil bergumam mencaci maki dengan kata-kata yang menggumam karena mulutnya terikat.

Pria itu tertawa. "Hahahahahaha... Entah mengapa aku begitu suka melihat tatapanmu yang seolah ingin membunuhku ini, Yoongi-haksaeng..." sahutnya sambil berjongkok dan memegang dagu Yoongi.

Yoongi mendorong tangan itu dengan dagunya, menandakan bahwa Yoongi sangat benci disentuh oleh pria sebiadab itu.

Kini tatapan pria itu mengarah ke arah Jimin. "Haruskah aku... Mengajakmu ermain secara paksa?"

Jimin hanya bisa menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan lemah. Jangankan melakukan perlawanan, untuk menggerakan anggota tubuhnya saja ia sudah tak sanggup.

Jimin hanya pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya, sementara Yoongi terus berusaha melindung kekasihnya itu.

Kaki Yoongi menendang lutut pria itu.

"Kau... Jangan mencoba memancing emosiku!" bentak pria itu sambil menendang kepala Yoongi dengan kakinya, membuat darah keluar dari hidung Yoongi.

Hati Jimin berteriak, tidak iklas melihat kekasihnya dihajar seperti itu, namun tubuhnya sudah tak bisa lagi digerakkan karena terlalu lemah.

Pria itu terus menendangi tubuh Yoongi yang tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan terikat.

"Kau memang harus kuberi pelajaran yang lebih hebat dari ini rupanya?" sahut pria itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

Pria itu berjongkok, dan pisau lipat itu diarahkan ke pipi Yoongi. "Waktunya bermain dengan darahmu..."

Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya. Jimin terus berteriak dalam hatinya, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa lagi digerakkan.

TES!

Sebuah sayatan tergores di pipi kanan Yoongi, dan darah segar menetes dari sana.

Yoongi berteriak kesakitan namun suaranya hanya terdengar seperti gumaman kecil.

TES!

Sebuah sayatan tergores lagi di bawah goresan pertama, membuat darah mulai mengucur ke lantai.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan biadabnya dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke leher Yoongi. "Kurasa, membunuhmu terlebih dulu akan lebih menyenangkan... Setelah kau, baru Jimin-haksaeng yang akan kuhabisi..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

DUBRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan Eric-ssaem berdiri disana sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah pria bajingan itu.

"Kim Woobin! Angkat tanganmu, atau peluru ini akan segera mendarat di kepalamu!" sahut Eric-ssaem.

Woobin-ssaem, sang pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu, segera menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah Eric-ssaem.

"Yoongi-haksaeng! Jimin-haksaeng! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Eric-ssaem.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sementara Jimin tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau siapa... Sebenarnya?" tanya Woobin-ssaem sambil menatap penuh emosi ke arah Eric-ssaem.

"Aku detektif yang menyamar menjadi guru disini, untuk mengawasi semua gerak gerikmu dan membekukmu!" sahut Eric-ssaem, membuat kedua bola mata kecil Woobin-ssaem terbelalak.

"Lalu.. Mengapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Woobin-ssaem lagi.

"Kim Taehyung-haksaeng... Ia menemuiku untuk mencari tahu mengenai suatu hal, dan akhirnya aku menceritakan semua padanya.. Ia membantuku berpikir untuk menebak dimana kau menyembunyikan kedua sahabatnya ini karena ia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau psikopat dan ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal mengenai bagaimana membaca jalan pikiran seorang psikopat gila sepertimu!" sahut Eric-ssaem.

"Dan aku... Mendengarmu kemarin malam... Kupikir itu suara langkah kaki guru piket, jadi aku yang tengah berada di lorong lantai enam segera masuk ke kamar.. Namun, langkah kaki yang kudengar dari dalam kamar adalah langkah kaki suara sepatu menapaki anak tangga lagi..." sahut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Eric-ssaem.

Woobin-ssaem membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tadinya berpikir, mengapa guru piket langsung turun kembali ke bawah menuruni anak tangga, bukannya berjalan mengecek keadaan di lorong lantai enam terlebih dahulu? Setelah berpikir keras, aku akhirnya mengetahui, itu bukan langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga, tapi langkah kaki yang melanjutkan berjalan ke atas, ke lantai tujuh ini, untuk menyembunyikan kedua sahabatku ini!" sahut Taehyung dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Kau..." sahut Woobin-ssaem sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Sudah kucurigai sejak awal, mengapa dorm lantai tujuh ini selalu dalam keadaan gelap? Mengapa tidak boleh ada yang ke atas sini? Kudengar, katanya lantai tujuh sangat angker, makanya para siswa dan guru tidak ada yang berani ke atas.. Tapi, kurasa... Berita lantai tujuh ini angker awalnya dibuat olehmu.. Agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menemukan gudang rahasiamu ini... Betul kan dugaanku, ssaem?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi penuh kesombongan karena berhasil membaca jalan pikiran sang psikopat.

"Kau!" Woobin-ssaem berdiri dan berusaha mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung, namun tiba-tiba...

DOR!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Peluru milik Eric-ssaem mendarat di paha kanan Woobin-ssaem, membuat darah mengalir dari paha kanannya dan Woobin-ssaem segera kembali berlutut karena kesakitan.

Tak lama kemudian anggota kepolisian yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Eric-ssaem segera berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk membantu menyelamatkan Yoongi dan Jimin, serta membekuk dan memborgol Woobin-ssaem.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan terakhirku... Dimana kau sembunyikan... Mayat siswa SMP bernama Jeon Jungkook itu? Dan juga.. Mayat ahjumma bernama Na Younghee..." tanya Eric-ssaem sebelum Woobin-ssaem dibawa ke luar dari ruangan di lantai tujuh dorm itu.

Woobin-ssaem menatap Eric-ssaem.

"Jika kau tidak menjawabnya, gwenchana... Toh, keponakanmu sudah kubekuk juga dan tengah berada di kantor polisi untuk kuinterogasi..." sahut Eric-ssaem sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang menyatakan kemenangannya.

"Keponakanku? Andwe! Ia tidak bersalah! Ia tidak bersalah! Jangan seret-seret ia!" sahut Woobin-ssaem dengan wajah penuh kepanikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pihak kepolisian, beserta Taehyung, berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap di lantai tujuh itu. Ruangan yang berada tiga ruangan di sebelah ruangan tempat Yoongi dan Jimin disekap.

Bau busuk begitu menyengat dari dalam ruangan itu ketika pintu dibuka.

"Whoeeekssss" Taehyung nyaris muntah ketika mencium bau busuk itu.

Pencarian dimulai, dan akhirnya kedua mayat itu berhasil ditemukan.

Mayat Na Younghee ahjumma, yang sudah sangat membusuk, ditemukan di sebuah kotak kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan, sementara mayat Jeon Jungkook yang sudah membusuk itu juga ditemukan dalam sebuah karung di dalam sebuah lemari tua yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Taehyung langsung saja berlari menuju jendela, membuka jendela ruangan itu, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar karena mual mencium bau mayat dan mual melihat bentuk kedua mayat yang sudah sangat hancur dan nyaris tak berbentuk lagi itu.

Eric-ssaem berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taehyung. "Aku... Hampir dalam setiap kasusku... Menemui bau dan mayat seperti ini.. Makanya aku dan timku sudah terbiasa... Namun, kau belum terbiasa rupanya?"

Setelah kondisi Taehyung jauh lebih baik, mereka segera menyegel ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju taman sekolah untuk masuk ke dalam mobil kepolisian yang ada disana.

Tepat ketika Taehyung hendak keluar dari gedung dorm itu, angin bertiup di belakangnya. Saat itu hanya tinggal Taehyung sendirian yang ada di dalam gedung dorm itu karena para siswa lainnya diamankan di gedung olahraga indoor, ditemani para guru dan beberapa polisi.

Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya, dan melihat dengan sangat jelas, hantu bernama Jeon Jungkook itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini, sambil tersenyum.. Senyuman yang sangat manis, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya..

Seolah berkata, "Terima kasih sudah membantuku..."

Keduanya saling bertatapan mata hampir lima menit lamanya dalam diam, dan sosok arwah bernama Jungkook itu pun melambaikan tangannya, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Taehyung.

Dan sosok itu pun menghilang dengan perlahan dari hadapan Taehyung.

Belum sempat Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, sosok ahjumma bernama Na Younghee itu juga kini muncul di depan Taehyung, tersenyum menatap Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya juga, seolah mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan juga menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya ia kembali dengan tenang ke alamnya.

Lalu sosok Na Younghee juga menghilang secara perlahan dari hadapan Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung menetes, terharu dengan perpisahan yang dihadapinya itu.

"Whoaaaa! Aku yang tampan dan kuat ini justru menangis karena berpisah dengan para arwah itu? Aku pasti sudah gila..." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju mobil milik Eric-ssaem.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin terus menangis sambil berteriak-teriak dalam ruangan itu, traumanya kembali menguak ke permukaan, membuatnya terlihat nyaris seperti orang gila.

Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya dari luar ruangan kaca itu sambil menghapus air matanya, tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS END :)**

 **Sedih juga tiap mau namatin :( tapi kalo kaga ditamatin, lah gimana atuh XD**

 **Btw, buat yg nebak eric-ssaem, TETOT~ kalian salah :)**

 **Yang udah sempet curiga sama Woobin-ssaem, chukkae anda benar :)**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya sama ff ini sampe end :)**

 **btw maaf telat apdet, masalahnya asli ini saya udah mulai start magang, dan dunia perkantoran tidaklah sesantai di kelas :(**

 **kalo di kampus, bisa ngetik ff jam kuliah, nah di office gini agak susah kalo ketauan pak bos bisa kena tegur :(**

 **jadi, akhir-akhir ini saya mungkin akan agak lama apdet chapter ff2 saya ya, mohon maklum /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for rreview:**

 **GestiPark : naena yg paling penting ya ges? XD**

 **JinYesung : akhirnya taehyung berhasil menemukan yoonmin! :) jin bukan mesum, tapiiiii... ( jawabannya ada di next chapter ya XD ) wkwkw kaget karena taehyung tau ttg jungkook itu eric-ssaemnya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : chukkae! yoonmin selamat :) yg diliat jo twins itu hantu lain disana :) akhirnya mayat jungkook ditemukan :)**

 **ichikawa haru : here yoonmin is back :) tepat dugaanmu! woobin-ssaem pelakunya :)**

 **Lee Fitri : yoonmin terselamatkan oleh jiwa psiko taehyung :)**

 **Senashin0817 : widiiih sampe gigit jari :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka ya sena :) kkaeb-jjang! :* wedeh panutan! terhura bgt asli bacanya :* asli, saya tuh ngerasa masih abal-abal banget ngauthor tuh :( kaga bisa manjangin chapter, terus juga diksinya, bahasanya, sehari-hari bgt kaga bisa indah seindah author2 lainnya.. kadang saya bertanya, apa saya layak dianggap author, soalnya masih byk bgt kurangnya... but, thx a lot buat semua pujiannya ya sena {}**

 **jung baozi : wkwkw taehyungmu menyelamatkan yoonmin tuh :)**

 **aya anezaki : mwoyaaaaa XD taehyung finally save yoonmin! :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : saya juga minumnya vit bukan akua kok XD wkwkw kupas2an, kebanyakan nonton silet nih kayaknya XD ciye yg jomblo, ayo sama abang tae-v aja #plak XD silakan ngebala, saya suka semua balaanmu :) 50 shades of bangtan wkwkw XD**

 **Axrine Scott : selamat, dugaan anda salah XD**

 **Rasyah Asyara : ilang krn diculik woobin-ssaem XD ya biar nyambung aja gt kejadiannya udah berapa hari gt jd kaga bingung XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : saya bingung harus jawab apa krn chapter ini sudah menjawab semua XD**

 **Vizah HD : tuh yoonmin udah ketemu :) klo mau moment kookhope di ff sebelah ya yg Fallen Angel itu XD**

 **Park SeulBi : saya ini author yg belum layak dipanggil author sebenernya bi, krn saya selalu gagal manjangin chapter wkwkw XD maapkeun ya :) here jawaban atas semua pertanyaan selama ff ini berlangsung :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **WidyaYoon280 : widiih markie ganti uname? :) BUSET TEMENNYA KNP? 30 JAITAN? NGERI BENER :( ngilu asli dengernya :( tp skrng dah sehat kah?**

 **hopekies : tuh udah ketemu tuh :)**

 **Guest : u bikin ff mak? LINK MANE LINK GW MINTA MAK!**

 **Guest : tuh udah saya balikin :) saya kaga perlu jawab ya, semua udah terjawab kan disini? :)**

 **jiyoo13 : tuh yoonmin dah balik dek XD sini2 peluk saya aja {}**

 **Arvhy : pacar tetang wkwkw ngakak asli saya bacanya XD wkwkw tuh udah kejawab semua kan yg kamu pertanyakan :) sini kedip2in biar sayanya seneng #lah XD kaga garing kok, kok disini kaga ada convonya? sedih abang/? XD ah iya line! lupa vhy XD**

 **ParkYoonji : tuh yoonminnya udah balik chukkae XD eric-ssaem kaga jahat jgn dibakar atuh XD buset ini km tuh lg UN? widihhh semangat ya yoonji :) sini2 peluk :) gumawo ya fightingnya :)**

 **koook : fix eric-ssaem ternyata orang baik :) tuh yoonmin dah balik tuh :) wkwkw :) thx ya semangatnya koook :) km jg semangat ya :)**

 **sayu79 : tuh dah balik tuh yoonminnya :)**

 **YOONMINshippers : salam kenal sayaaaaaang :) thx loh kamu udah nyempetin baca dan review :) iya gpp, udah dibaca aja udah seneng bgt saya tuh :) waduh masa susah tidur beneran? widih kereeen :) tuh udah saya balikin ya yoonminnya :)**

 **perfectaugust : bukan kok bukan wkwkw XD tuh yoonmin dah balik :)**

 **Chim Panie Park: whoaaaaaaaaaaaa saya merasa terhormat baca reviewmu :) thx pujiannya ya :) btw jgn lp belajar buat UN nya ya :) semangat! :) here lanjutannya panie :)**

 **ChiminsCake : wkwkw XD soalnya cm toilet yg paling horor di sekolahan XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : saya bacanya "sumpah ganteng banget ini" udah seneng dipanggil ganteng eh ternyata gantung XD**

 **Guest : here lanjutannya :)**

 **ParkAeri474 : here lanjutannya aeri :)**

 **Maria Felicia: ntar klo tugas2 dah kelar emang niat mau baca a doll nya injung sunbae kesayangan saya itu :* sakit apa fel? aigoo, gws ya {} byk istirahat :) iya ruler of mask, drama kim sohyun yg baru bareng L infinite sama yoo seungho :) ttg kerajaan2 gt ceritanya :) tuh fel, biar kamu cepet sembuh, yoonminnya saya balikin :)**

 **cookingseokjin : iya B1A4 ajaaaa :) minggu depan kaga ada TBC kok jinjin :) end sudaaaah XD saya itu.. selalu.. gagal... manjangin... chapter :( whoaaa thx semangatnya :) kamu juga ya jin, semangat! :* wetsah nama kucing hoya? kerennya XD besok kalo hoya punya anak kasih nama L ya XD NamJin akan punah/? XD**

 **J Jongkok : itu, udah saya balikin yoonminnya :) kamu juga semangat yaaaaaaa itu nugasnya :)**

 **jiyoon : salam kenal ya yoon :) thx loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) tuh udah saya balikin yoonminnya :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : yoonmin is back :)**

 **KimTaeri28 : salam kenal ri :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) here lanjutannya :)**


	21. Chapter 21 - END

**Title: BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #YoonMin #VHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

 **24 OKTOBER 2016**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Kim Seokjin terus menangis sambil berteriak-teriak dalam ruangan itu, traumanya kembali menguak ke permukaan, membuatnya terlihat nyaris seperti orang gila.

Sementara Namjoon hanya bisa melihat kekasihnya dari luar ruangan kaca itu sambil menghapus air matanya, tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam, dan mengerikan.

"Jin-haksaeng! Jika kau terus berkelakuan seperti ini, kami akan menyuntikan obat penenang kepadamu!" bentak Eric yang tengah menginterogasi Jin lebih jauh mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan dan diketahuinya atas kasus pembunuhan Jeon Jungkook.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku tidak bersalah!" Jin terus berteriak dengan ekspresi wajah penuh ketakutan.

Setelah lukanya diobatin oleh tim medis kepolisian, Woobin dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan kaca itu juga.

"Samcheon! Samcheon! Beritahu mereka, aku tidak bersalah! Samcheon!" Jin berteriak sambil menatap Woobin ketika Woobin dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu juga.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya! Lepaskan ia!" gertak Woobin sambil menatap Eric.

"Bawa Jin-haksaeng ke ruang kosong dan berikan obat penenang sementara aku menginterogasi bajingan ini.." sahut Eric kepada anak buahnya.

Jin dibawa keluar ruangan dan berpapasan dengan Namjoon di luar ruangan.

"Namjoon ah! Namjoon ah! Aku tidak bersalah! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Namjoon ah!" sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi sangat ketakutan.

Namjoon hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menghapus air matanya, ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa ia masih bisa terus bersama dengan Jin atau tidak.

Jin dibawa ke dalam suatu ruangan kosong dan diberi obat penenang hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

Namjoon berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di samping kasur tempat Jin berbaring.

Namjoon menggenggam erat tangan Jin dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Hyeong... Kau harus tahu.. Aku sangat... Sangat mencintaimu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menitikkan air mata.

Namjoon menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali menatap Jin. "Kau harus tahu... Bahwa aku... Sangat mencintaimu... Hanya saja... Aku... Ragu... Apakah setelah hari ini... Aku... Masih bisa bersamamu atau tidak..."

Air mata kembali menggenangi kedua bola mata Namjoon. "Kau jelas-jelas tahu sejak awal... Siapa arwah anak SMP itu... Tapi kau diam dan seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa... Kau jelas-jelas tahu sejak awal, bahwa Woobin-ssaem... Woobin-ssaem.. Yang ternyata adalah pamanmu itu... Seorang pembunuh dan psikopat.. Namun kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami sampai-sampai Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin.. Nyaris menjadi korbannya juga..."

Namjoon berusaha menahan air matanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jin. "Aku yakin.. Kau sudah tahu... Bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin disekap oleh pamanmu... Makanya, kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja ketika mereka menghilang seharian... Karena kau tahu, mereka bersama pamanmu yang psikopat itu... Bagaimana mungkin... Aku bisa terus menjalin hubungan cinta.. Denganmu.. Yang nyaris membuat kedua sahabat kita terbunuh?"

Air mata Namjoon kembali menetes.

"Mana mungkin... Aku bisa... Berpacaran... Dengan pria sekeji dirimu... Yang tega membiarkan kedua sahabat kita dalam bahaya menyambut maut seperti itu?" sahutnya sambil terisak.

"Mianhae, hyeong... Mianhae... Jika kau terbangun nanti dan kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku ada dihadapanmu... Maafkan aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, itu benar.. Hanya saja... Aku tidak ingin... Memiliki kekasih sekejam dirimu... Hyeong..." Air mata Namjoon menetes membasahi kasur tempat Jin berbaring.

Taehyung, yang tadinya hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, akhirnya tidak jadi masuk.

Taehyung, yang baru saja tiba di kantor polisi setelah mengurus semua administrasi Yoongi dan Jimin di rumah sakit, mendengar semua ucapan dan tangisan Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon keluar ruangan itu dan berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

Kedua bola mata Namjoon masih dibasahi air mata.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Namjoon, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa Yoongi hyeong.. Dan Jimin.. Baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Mereka sedang diobati... Tapi, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Namjoon. "Lalu Hoseok? Menjaga Yoongi dan Jimin di rumah sakit?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woobin dan Eric saling beradu tatap dalam ruangan kaca itu.

"Jelaskan padaku secara detail mengenai semuanya..." sahut Eric ssaem.

Woobin akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya, menjelaskan bagaimana kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya atas Jungkook dan yang lainnya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Bocah yang manis itu... Aku selalu merasa senyuman dan tawanya membuatku bersemangat dalam setiap lelahku...

Aku dan Jungkook berkenalan ketika tim basket yang kubawa bertanding dengan tim dari sekolahnya. Awalnya kami hanya bertukar sapa, lalu kami sering bertemu untuk bertanding basket karena rumah kami ternyata tidak terlalu jauh..

Karena kami sama-sama menyukai basket, aku dan ia cepat akrab.. Apalagi ia anak yang periang dan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan hyeong... Sementara aku, sejak kematian adikku, aku sangat ingin ada seseorang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan hyeong..

Kami jadi semakin dekat, sampai-sampai aku lebih sering menemani Jungkook bermain daripada Jin, padahal Jin adalah anak dari kakakku yang tinggal serumah denganku.

Sebelum membahas kelanjutannya, haruskah kuceritakan padamu terlebih dulu mengenai mengapa aku bisa menjadi psikopat?" sahut Woobin.

Eric menganggukan kepalanya. "Silakan.."

"Kematian adikku... Karena ia dibully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya... Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku, bagaimana mereka menyiksa adikku hingga ia meninggal..

Setelah adikku meninggal dan mereka yang membully adikku dibebaskan dari hukuman karena tak ada bukti yang akurat mengenai kesaksianku akan kasus pembullyan yang mereka lakukan, aku membalas dendam pada mereka yang membully adikku...

Itulah pertama kalinya aku membunuh. Dan anehnya, sejak saat itu. tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menikmati menyiksa dan memutilasi orang.. Aku merasa... Aku sedang membunuh semua yang telah membunuh adikku dengan keji itu...

Aku merasa, aku tengah dalam aksi membalas dendam akan kematian adikku setiap aku membunuh dan menyiksa para korbanku...

Aku sudah cukup lama mengidap penyakit psikopat ini... Bahkan ketika bertemu dengan Jungkoon pun, aku sudah menjadi seorang psikopat, dan ia tidak mengetahui sedikitpun bahwa aku ini psikopat..

Tapi entah kenapa, dengan anehnya, setiap aku bersama Jungkook, jiwa psikopatku seolah menghilang begitu saja... Aku... Merasa aku berada dalam posisi senormal-normalnya manusia setiap aku bersama Jungkook..

Sampai sore itu... Jungkook tiba-tiba bersikeras berkata kepadaku bahwa ia ingin masuk ke Bangtan School.. Ia akan belajar dengan giat agar bisa masuk Bangtan School... Aku berkata pada Jungkook, aku akan membantunya agar ia bisa masuk ke Bangtan School..

Dan ketika kami tengah berdiskusi masalah itu, Jin ternyata mendengarnya.. Saat itu Jin tengah depresi karena ia gagal masuk ke Bangtan School padahal ia sudah dua kali mengikuti test masuk Bangtan School dan selalu gagal..

Ia berteriak dan marah padaku serta Jungkook. Jin berpikir, aku akan membantu Jungkook dengan memberikannya jawaban soal ujian masuk pada Jungkook, padahal maksudku adalah aku akan membantu Jungkook belajar dengan rajin agar ia bisa masuk ke Bangtan School.

Jin memang selama ini terus meminta jawaban soal ujian masuk padaku dan aku tak pernah mau memberikannya... Aku tidak ingin keponakanku masuk Bangtan School dengan kunci jawaban yang kuberikan, bukan dengan usahanya sendiri...

Jin mengamuk sore itu. Jadi, aku membawa mereka berdua malam itu ke Bangtan School.. Saat itu, sedang ada kegiatan outdoor dua hari satu malam dan aku tidak ikut karena kondisi tubuhku memang sedang tidak fit untuk menginap di alam terbuka. Jadi malam itu kondisi dorm kosong.

Aku mengajak Jin dan Jungkook berkeliling dorm. Tujuanku adalah memotivasi mereka agar belajar lebih rajin agar bisa menjadi mahasiswa disana.. Namun, Jin yang sedang sangat emosi itu, tiba-tiba mendorong Jungkook dari tangga hingga kepala Jungkook terbentur anak tangga paling bawah..

Aku segera membawa Jungkook ke ruang UKS untuk mengobatinya, dan ia bilang punggungnya juga terluka. Aku membuka bajunya untuk mengobati lukanya, namun tiba-tiba gairahku memuncak melihatnya tanpa baju seperti itu..

Dengan khilafnya, aku mencium Jungkook dan tanganku mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Saat itu juga Jungkook mendorong tubuhku dan menolak untuk kuajak bercinta..

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba harga diriku terluka ditolak seperti itu.. Emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak, dan seperti kesurupan, aku memaksa Jungkook melayaniku memuaskan gairahku.. Ia terus memberonta dan menolak...

Jungkook segera berlari di lorong, dan berteriak ketakutan, sementara aku terus mengejarnya...

Jin, menghadang Jungkook di ujung lorong.. Seolah ingin membalas dendamnya kepada Jungkook karena ia merasa Jungkook merebutku dan Bangtan School darinya, Jin segera memeluk tubuh Jungkook agar Jungkook berhenti lari...

Aku segera menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam toilet dan menyetubuhinya secara paksa disana.. Jin, yang menyaksikan itu, tersenyum puas karena mendengar semua jeritan dan tangisan Jungkook... Jin berpikir, aku akan berhenti sampai disitu...

Namun, emosiku terus memuncak, dan aku akhirnya menyiksa dan membunuh Jungkook dihadapan Jin... Aku membenturkan kepala Jungkook ke lantai toilet berkali-kali hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.. Lalu, aku menyalakan lilin yang ada dalam toilet itu dengan korek api dari sakuku... Dan aku meneteskan tetesan lilin itu ke mata Jungkook, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan... Setelah itu aku menyayat-nyayat seluruh tubuhnya dengan pisau lipatku dan akhirnya ia meninggal...

Aku segera membawanya ke dorm lantai tujuh setelah memasukkan mayatnya ke dalam karung dan menyembunyikan mayatnya disana... Sementara Jin, yang sangat trauma melihatku membunuh Jungkook dengan kejinya, terjatuh pingsan di depan toilet.

Dan gedung dorm yang kupikir kosong itu, ternyata tidak benar-benar kosong! Na Younghee ahjumma, petugas kebersihan di dorm lantai empat, memergokiku tengah naik tangga menuju lantai tujuh dengan membawa karung berisi mayat Jungkook malam itu...

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menyisakan satupun saksi mata atas kejadian itu, jadi akhirnya malam itu juga aku menghabisi Na Younghee ahjumma di lantai empat itu dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di atas sana, di tempat aku menyembunyikan mayat Jungkook..

Dan selama setahun kemarin, Jin menjadi sangat trauma setelah melihat apa yang kulakukan dan mengalami gangguan jiwa sehingga ia berhenti sekolah selama setahun, dan akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke Bangtan School tahun ini..

Aku memberikannya kunci jawaban soal test masuk sebagai ganti agar ia tutup mulut selamanya mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang kulakukan ini..." sahut Woobin.

Eric menatap Woobin. "Bersiaplah.. Kurasa kau akan segera mendapat hukuman mati setelah kau mengakui semua pembunuhan yang telah kau lakukan..."

"Aku iklas... Tapi kumohon, jangan hukum Jin... Ia tidak tahu apa-apa... Ia juga korban dari pembunuhan ini.. Jiwa dan mentalnya bermasalah gara-gara melihat apa yang kulakukan malam itu..." sahut Woobin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memohon kepada Eric.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Namjoon mengunjungi Yoongi dan Jimin ke rumah sakit siang itu setelah dari pagi-pagi buta tadi mereka menunggu di ruang kerja Eric di kantor kepolisian.

Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sudah mendengar cerita sepenuhnya dari Eric mengenai kasus pembunuhan Jeon Jungkook dan para siswa korban lainnya, menceritakan semua yang mereka dengar kepada Yoongi dan Jimin.

Syukurlah nyawa Yoongi dan Jimin masih bisa terselamatkan.

"Lalu... Bagaimana nasib Jin hyeong?" tanya Jimin dengan nada lemah.

Keadaan Yoongi sudah sangat membaik, sementara Jimin masih merasa sangat lemah sehingga masih perlu terus berbaring dan belum boleh beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Yoongi dan Jimin ditempatkan dalam kamar yang sama, bahkan kasur mereka bersebelahan.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang raut muka penuh kesedihan. "Molla..."

"Eric-ssaem bilang, ia akan membahas mengenai bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Jin hyeong siang ini dengan pihak petinggi kepolisian yang berwenang, sementara Woobin-ssaem sudah dipastikan akan dijatuhi hukuman mati..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... Aku sangat cemas ketika kau sempat menghilang..."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum, lalu mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. "Kekasih tampanmu ini yang berperan paling besar dalam menyelamatkan kedua sahabat kita ini..."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kau begitu membanggakan dirimu?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Hehehe.. Tapi benar kan? Tanpa sahabat seorang pencinta psikopat sepertiku, kurasa kalian berdua sudah tidak bernyawa semalam..."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, lalu tersenyum. "Gumawo, imma... Tidak sia-sia aku membelikanmu buku tentang psikopat waktu itu.."

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah.. Jinjja.." sahut Jimin.

Namjoon terus menundukkan kepalanya selama keempat sahabatnya berbincang-bincang.

"Namjoon ah, neo gwenchana?" tanya Hoseok yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kondisi Namjoon terlihat cukup gelisah.

"Uh? Uh... Gwenchana..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap ke arah Hoseok.

Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon. "Himnae, hyeong..."

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Jin hyeong?"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Sudah saatnya kuakhiri kan?"

"Waeyo, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok. "Aku... Sangat mencintai Jin hyeong... Tapi... Mana bisa aku melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya? Ia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin tengah berada dalam sekapan Woobin-ssae namun ia bisa bersikap cuek dan biasa saja dihadapan kita... Apa kau pikir aku akan bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya yang sudah nyaris membuat nyawa Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin melayang?"

Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya. "Jadi.. Ia tahu kami disekap Woobin-ssaem? Dan ia... Tenang-tenang saja?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu yang dikatakannya pada pihak kepolisian tadi sebelum Taehyung datang ke kantor polisi. Ia yang bilang ia tahu kalian disekap namun ia tidak mungkin membahayakan nyawa pamannya sendiri makanya ia diam saja..."

Yoongi memicingkan kedua matanya. "Mengapa Woobin-ssaem.. Mengincar kami berdua? Ah.. Aku ingat apa alasan Woobin-ssaem mengincarku... Eric-ssaem sempat berkata padaku waktu kami berdua di ruangannya... Bahwa kemungkinan besar aku akan dijadikan sasaran Woobin-ssaem karena aku sedikit demi sedikit mulai berusaha mencari tahu mengenai kematian Jeon Jungkook... Makanya waktu itu aku berkata kepada Jimin, bahwa aku takut aku tak punya waktu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.. Karena aku sudah berfirasat, aku yang akan diincar oleh Woobin-ssaem selanjutnya.. Tapi mengapa... Jimin juga dijadikan sasarannya?"

"Kau lupa? Sejak awal kita berenam masuk, Woobin-ssaem sangat berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin namun Jimin selalu menghindarinya? Woobin-ssaem sudah sejak awal mengincar Jimin untuk dipaksa bersetubuh dengannya. Dan nyawa Jimin akan segera melayang setelah ia bersetubuh dengan Woobin-ssaem... Namun, Woobin-ssaem mengulur waktu untuk menghabisi Jimin karena Jimin selalu bersama dengan Jin hyeong, dan kita berlima... Woobin-ssaem agak kesulitan menemukan cara untuk menculik dan menghabisi Jimin... Itu yang kudengar dari percakapan Woobin-ssaem dan Eric-ssaem..." sahut Taehyung.

"That bastard!" gerutu Yoongi.

"Syukurlah nyawa kalian berdua berhasil diselamatkan.." sahut Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba handphone Taehyung berdering.

Taehyung menjawab panggilan Eric.

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar mengenai kelanjutan nasib Jin hyeong dan bajingan itu.." sahut Taehyung setelah panggilannya terputus.

"Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Woobin-ssaem dan Jin hyeong selanjutnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Katanya, Jin hyeong akan dimasukkan ke panti rehabilitasi... Sementara Woobin-ssaem.. Akan dijatuhi hukuman gantung..." sahut Taehyung.

"Balasan yang setimpal..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah! JB! Mengapa clue yang diberikan Jeon Jungkook adalah JB?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Majjayo! JB.. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "J inisial untuk Jin... B inisial untuk Bin... KSJ.. KWB... Kim Seok Jin.. Kim Woo Bin... Jungkook berusaha memberi clue inisial huruf belakang dari nama mereka berdua.. Aku juga baru mengetahui itu ketika aku bersama para tim kepolisian menemukan mayat Jungkook dalam lemari tua itu..."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kurasa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.. Karena para polisi yang ada disana diam saja... Aku melihat arwah Jungkook berdiri di samping lemari itu tepat ketika pintu lemari itu kembali ditutup setelah mayat Jungkook dikeluarkan dari dalam sana... Lalu, di lemari itu tiba-tiba tertulis huruf KSJ dan KWB berwarna merah seperti tertulis dari darah... Lalu huruf KS dan KW nya memudar, menyisakan dua huruf saja.. J dan B... Disitulah aku baru paham, bahwa ia berusaha memberitahu kita siapa pelakunya dengan memberikan inisial itu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Daebak... Kita bahkan tidak terpikirkan itu sama sekali!" sahut Hoseok.

"Karena itukah arwah Jeon Jungkook selalu menghantui kita namun tidak pernah muncul di hadapan siswa lainnya? Karena ia... Ingin menghantui Jin hyeong... Seolah ia ingin mengingatkan pada Jin hyeong akan kematiannya... Dan ia juga berusaha memberi clue pada kita... Agar kita menjauh dari Jin hyeong?" sahut Hoseok.

"Kemungkinan besar itu yang terjadi..." sahut Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung menceritakan perpisahan terakhirnya dengan Jeon Jungkook dan Na Younghee ahjumma di gedung dorm malam itu.

Tiba-tiba air mata Taehyung kembali menetes. "Aku bahkan heran, mengapa aku bisa menangis ketika berpisah dengan mereka?"

Jimin dan Hoseok juga meneteskan air matanya, bersyukur karena teror ini akhirnya telah berakhir, dan terharu karena akhirnya arwah Jungkook dan Younghee ahjumma sudah kembali dengan tenang ke alamnya.

"Semoga Jin hyeong... Bisa kembali berkumpul dengan kita... Suatu saat nanti... Setelah kondisi kejiwaannya pulih seutuhnya..." sahut Yoongi, diiringi anggukan kepala keempat sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHRNYA END JUGA :)**

 **Maapkeun kalo endingnya gaje atau gantung :) Intinya YoonMin dan VHope berakhir bahagia, sementara NamJin? Biarkan takdir yang memutuskan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka jauh kedepannya/? #IniMahAlibiAuthorMauLepasTanganBiarKagaDibashNamjinShipper wkwkw XD**

 **Sekali lagi, thx a lot udah stay sama saya di FF ini dari awal sampe end :) Semoga FF ini kaga ngecewain kalian semua ya :)**

 **Thx buat semua masukan, saran, pujian, semangat, dan dukungannya muach muach :) Kaga nyangka FF ini dapet banyak review postif /cium readers atu2/?/ :*  
**

 **See u all in my other ff... :)**

 **Btw, karena FF ini dan Fallen Angel itu udah end semua, minggu depan "MURDER CASE IN BANGTAN ESTATE" akan saya mulai post lanjutannya ya :)**

 **Tapi mungkin apdet cuma tiap Rabu :) /pingin banting meja kantor rasanya/ XD**

 **See u all in there :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **J Jongkok : sudah terjawab ya di last chapt ini :)**

 **Guest : grepe2an sama pelaku buset dah XD iya kalo kaga di end in ntar hantunya kaga kelar2 kasian jungkook kudu balik ke alamnya/? XD**

 **Chim Panie Park : here the ending :) semoga panie suka ya :) yup, jin keponakannya woobin ssaem :) sekuel? kayaknya belom kepikiran euy XD**

 **Senashin0817 : thx buat definisinya {} ai sarang yu/? #abaikan XD waduh kok senam jantung? biar sehat kah? wkwkw :) see u in other ff ya sena :)**

 **Habibahjeon : yup, eric yg selama ini kalian hujat justru detektif yg berusaha menemukan sang pelaku XD taehyung kebanyakan baca buku psikopat makanya ahli dia di urusan beginian XD jin trauma, ngeliat woobin ngebunuh jungkook :( alhamdulillah ada yg suka sama karakter taetaelien disini :) iya maap jumat kmrn kaga bs apdet, sedih kakanda/? :( relakan saja ini diakhiri, ayo kita mupon ke ff selanjutnya/? XD**

 **koook : iya jin keponakan woobin, plot twist ya? :) thx semangatnya, kamu juga yaaa :)**

 **WidyaYoon280 : maap ya di php in jumat kmrn :( asli ini di office susah bgt mau buka ffn waks XD riddle? saya kaga jago bikin riddle ini aja untung2an bs byk yg suka :* here endingnya ya wid :)**

 **Guest : gumawoooooooo :***

 **GestiPark : yup, keponakan woobin :) waduh enaena manic nih ges? XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : murder case in bangtan estate ya ff penggantinya, tp itu apdet seminggu sekali doang kayaknya :( soalnya asli ini magang kaga bs banyak buka ff :(**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw kaga sinkron kenapa vhy? aigoo, saya dimanja2in, kiyutnyaaa sini2 abang cubit pipinya :) wkwkw XD asek dah dihati saya, sini2 masuk/? #lah XD ngakak asli baca convonya, nice job to makes me smile, vhy :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : ASTAGA KAGET BACA REVIEW INDRI XD iya woobin pelakunya, kan udah ada beberapa klue sebenernya di awal2 XD kenapa dijedot2in? temboknya gpp kan/? #lah XD silakan ngebala, saya seneng kok :) new prject sih Murder Case In Bangtan Estatem semoga suka ya :)**

 **Indriyasinta212 : eh kaget baca reviewmu wkwkw XD iya woobin pelakunya :) lega ya? bisa tidur pules dong sekarang #lahemangkemarenkagapules XD ADUH KASIAN TEMBOKNYA/? XD kenapa dijedotin kenapa why wae wae wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde/? wkwkw XD see u in my other ff yaaa :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : udah kejawab ya J.B itu apa :)**

 **Guest : iya jin ponakan woobin makanya dia anteng pas yoonmin ilang kurang ajar kan/? XD wkwkw dasar kamu bib, sampe 2x review wkwkw XD  
**

 **Park SeulBi : iya end nih bi :) yg kayak gini lg? udah baca ff saya yang mystery of bangtan village belum? :)**

 **aya anezaki : will teh saha? will smith? iya taetae keren ya? :) diperkosa woobin wkwkw bukan oy~ itu ponakannya itu :)**

 **cookingseokjin : end nih end :) widih nangiiis, sini2 peluk dah {} iya kaga bakal lupain jinjin kok, see u in my next ff ya :) pas BTS FM saya udah nonton jd yang WINGS TOUR ini kaga nonton dulu saya :)**

 **Guest : OKE MAK KAPAN2 GW BACA POKOKNYA :* MISS YU MAK {}**

 **jung miina : sama2 miina :) alhamdulillah klo kamu suka sama peran taetae disini :) here the last chapt :) saranghae jugaaaa :***

 **ntet : duh pinternya kamuuuu :)**

 **Guest : OKE MAK SIAP :***

 **Rasyah Asyara : IYA HERE ENDINGNYA RAISA/? XD**

 **ParkYoonji : akhirnya semua ketebak/? XD bunuh aja woobin ssaemnya XD**

 **sayu79 : kalo kaga ditamatin gmn atuh kaga kelar2 ntar wkwkw X tuh jinnya kenapa udah kejawab kan? perpisahan VKook bikin sedih ya? wah~ coba ini dibikin web drama gt, keren kayaknya liat adegan perpisahan VKook ini :)**

 **KimTaeri28 : specles kenapa? :) taetae keren ya? wkwkw :)**

 **Hana : here last chapt hana :) iya woobin pelakunya :)**

 **Tazkiyah653 : dont judge the book by its cover XD hayoooo, udah kejawab kan Jin nya kenapa? :) here last chapternya ya taz :) bikin genre beginian? diusahakan ya, soalnya saya penakut juga sebenernya XD NADO SARANGHAE :***

 **YOONMINshippers : dan akhirnya tamat :)**

 **vidiaidiv : kemana aja vid? sibuk ya? semangat :) semua pertanyaanmu terjawab sudah ya di chapter penutup ini :) masalah JB sama Jin kenapa :) whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya vid :)**

 **Lizzy Rei : wkwkw clue nya sebenernya udah ada di awal2 loh, ttg masalah kejadian di gedung basket sama woobin yg ganjen godain jimin :) iya VKook tersempil diantara VHope XD JAEBUM SAMA KAI ANGGEP AJA UKE DISINI wkwkw XD pertanyaanmu ttg jin kenapa dan ttg J.B sudah terjawab disini yaaa :) saya? kalo pagi abang taev, kalo malem neng taeveline/? #abaikan XD**

 **Vizah HD : wkwkw ngakak saya baca reviewmu, berasa liat jhope pas lg hype nya kumat XD thx for liking this ff ya vizah sayang {} unch unch/? XD see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **ichikawa haru : selamat haru benar :) iya ngilu ya sayat2an? biar keren/? XD**

 **Mokuji : WETSAHHHHH MOKUJI SAYANG NONGOL :* kemana aja dek, abang rindu (padahal gw yg ngilang) wkwkw wanjer wanjer wanjer kaga nyangka gw nemuin u komen di FF gw wanjer INJUNG SUNBAE EMAK TIARA TRUS SIAPA LAGI YA TOLONGIN GW, GW DIKEJER MOKUJI SAMPE SINI GARA2 ILANG DI LINE/?**

 **JinYesung : DISANGKA ERIC YA? wkwkw XD kata taehyung iya sama2/? xD here jawaban atas pertanyaan ttg jin, udah kejawab disini ya :)**

 **Minimini YoonMin : yup, jin keponakan woobin :) waduh kalo dipanjangin lg ntar kaga tamat2 dong XD btw salam kenal ya kayakanya baru pertama kali review ff saya deh iya bukan? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw iya tan si woobin yg keji XD VKook disela-sela VHope ya tan? wkwkw klo jungkook bukan hantu mungkin hoseok terancam putus/? XD pertanyaan ttg jin sudah terjawab ya di chapter ini :) thx a lot for liking this ff ya tan {}**

 **RizkyRmdhnTeamVKook : BENTAR DAH KOK UNAME U KEK GW KENAL? ASLI DAH KEK KENAL GW waks XD oke ntar pas gw on RP gw polbek ya :) WHOAAA THX A LOT MBAR FOR LIKING THIS FF :* TERHURA GW, BE MY UKE JUSEYO/? #lah XD**

 **Axrine Scott : jin ponakan woobin, rine wkwkw XD thx for stay with me sampe end ya :)**

 **Freybii23 : wkwkw XD plot twist banget ya? sebenernya dari saya sering ngasih penampakan sama kasus yoongi di gedung basket, itu udah jd clue buat mengarah ke woobin ssaem loh, sama woobin dari awal sering genitin jimin itu jg clue sebenernya :) THX PUJIANNYA BII :***

 **ParkAeri474 : jin kenapa? sudah terjawab yaaa :) iya eric justru yg baiknya, jadi inget satu pesen saya, DONT JUDGE THE BOOK BY ITS COVER/? wkwkw XD**

 **Maria Felicia : banyak istirahat fel kalo cacar setau saya kaga boleh keluar rumah kena angin kayaknya deh... shopping king bagus? saya belom nonton waks XD A Doll bagus? saya baca yang drabble, sedih tuh yang j-hope jadi kucing, j-hope = jimin hope itu :) sama yg taehyung cacat, itu jg sedih bgt /peluk injung sunbae/ XD kan ceritanya hantunya kaga bisa bicara/? jd kaga bs ngasih tau langsung wkwkw XD iya kan dari awal udah saya kasih clue "berlantai tujuh tapi yang dipakai hanya sampai lantai enam" wkwkw XD iya woobin si guru piket yg lagi bawa yoongi sama jimin ke lantai tujuh itu :) sana hayo sungkem sama eric-ssaem minta mangap eh maap XD whoaaa antimaensetir eh anti maenstream :) thx a lot pujiannya sayaaaang {} iya jin keponakannya woobin :) tetep aja kaga bisa megang hp juga fel sedih abang tuh :( ini aja sengaja dateng pagi2 mumpung bos2 belom dateng biiar bisa namatin ini FF WKWKW XD**

 **perfectaugust : iya woobin pelakunya :) wkwkw namanya jg ff yaoi jd homo semua XD**


	22. Reply For The Review

**reply for review :**

 **JinYesung : uwaaa kamu inget yg bangtan village juga toh {} terhura ih karya saya itu masih diingat dengan baik :* gumawo ya :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu puas ya :) wkwkw iya ya kasian jin nya tapi mau gmn lg siapa suruh jahatin jungkook/? thx a lot too krn udah ngikutin dari awal sampe end ya :) see u in my other ff :)**

 **Selamat brkenaln : gumawoooooo :) sini2 peluk {}**

 **aya anezaki : yoongi belum seahli taehyung di bidang perpsikopatan XD KANIBAL? MAKASIH BANYAK AYA XD saya kaga kuat nonton film gituan :( saya kan pangeran tampan berdada lapang berhati kelinci/? XD**

 **Senashin0817 : whoaaaaa thx thx a lot for liking this ff sena :) iya ya jin tidak disangka tidak diduga/? oh kasihan oh kasihan aduh kasihan/? XD see u in my other ff ya sena! :)**

 **Minimini YoonMin : iya salam kenal ya minimini :) thx bgt udah suka sama ff ini :) sekuel? belum terpikirkan apa-apa XD**

 **hopekies : iya nih kies udah end :) biar kita ketemu di ff saya lainnya #LahMalahPromosi XD waduh jgn kesel sini2 peluk/? :)**

 **GestiPark : AYO KITA BAKAR JIN HIDUP2 wkwkw XD**

 **khaliza19 : jangan nangis, kan kita bisa ketemu di ff lainnya #maksa XD ciye yg selama ini selalu nungguin saya :* wkwkw XD nanti ya klo ada ide lagi baru bisa bikin ginian, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun yang akan datang/? XD**

 **Habibahjeon : iya tamat akhirnya :) di jamban? waduh XD ini pujian apa penghinaan bib? wkwkw :) semoga kamu suka ya :) bangtan fear street kamu baca ulang ya kemarin ada notif reviewnya masuk wkwkw gumawo bgt loh bib udah suka sama 2 ff saya ini :) Mystery Of Bangtan Village udah baca belum? itu ff misteri yang pertama kali saya bikin, eh kedua kali deng, yang pertama kali mah ecek2 misterinya "MYSTERY OF THE SCHOOL - BTS FANFIC" itu jaman masih alay2nya bikin ff, karena postnya dulu di twt jd kaga bisa panjang2 (alibi sih, emang saya selalu gagal manjangin chapetr waks)**

 **taniaarmy19 : whoaaaa thx a lot bgt loh tan udah setia mantengin ff2 saya yg gaje ini :) malu lah kalo mau bandingin ff saya sama author lainnya, saya bahkan belum ada seujung kuku mereka soalnya XD anyway thx a lot klo ternyata ff saya menghibur kamu :) asli terharu bgt baca reviewmu :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **ichikawa haru : see u in my other ff haru :) thx a lot udah mantengin ff ini sampe end ya :)**

 **jiyoo13 : wkwkw yang bangtan village kamu udah baca belum ya jiyoo? udah kan ya makanya kamu bilang gini? waks XD sekuel? belum terpikirkan XD**

 **Arvhy : SERIUS END VHY wkwkw XD sekuel NamJin? kapan2 ya kalo nemu idenya :) iya silakan bertebak2an lagi di ff sana XD banting badan ke kasur mah tidur pules saya wkwkw XD eh line mu belum saya bales lg kah? belum buka lg soalnya XD thx a lot jug for liking this ff ya vhy :)**

 **AdeJungHobie : kookie balik ke alamnya wkwkw XD iya, sampai bertemu di ff saya lainnya ya :)**

 **RizkyRmdhnTeamVKook : ciye seme juga wkwkw udeh gw polbek ye mbar, btw gw syok tiba2 kmrn buka twt lah gw diputusin sama uke gw -_- /banting meja/?/ :( cariin gw uke nape mbar, rp jimin dah biar bs gw bully XD**

 **Rasyah Asyara : makasih jg raisa udah mau baca sampe end :)**

 **Park SeulBi : thx jg udah baca sampe end ya {} ff macem gini lg? next ya klo nemu idenya lg :)**

 **J Jongkok : akhirnya semua terungkap ya XD**

 **Vizah HD : VIZAHHHHHH thx a lot pujiannya ya {} terhura ih :* see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : namjin yang tergantung/? XD**

 **Lizzy Rei : IYA END REI XD iya ya perasaan baru kemaren namatin bangtan fear street eh yg ini udah end aja malahan XD see u in murder case ya :) whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya rei {} thx a lot for liking my ff :)**

 **Guest : LAH MAK YG BANGTAN VILLAGE U JUGA BACA MAK? FEAR STREET JUGA MAK? WHOAAAAAAAAAA GW TERHURA BGT MAK ASLI {} THX A LOT FOR LIKING THIS MY YA MAK AYOLAH BALIK RP GW DIPUTUSIN KAPEL GW MASA MAK X:( CARIIN GW UKE RP JIMIN MAK XD**

 **sayu79 : thx a lot pujiannya sayuuu :) iya ya klo dibuat web drama keren tuh XD**

 **cookingseokjin : saya sayang jinjin {} gpp banyak request, tp saya belum bisa janji bakal bisa secepetnya jawab request2mu ya jin :) see u in my other ff :)**

 **iPSyuu : ciyeeeeeeeeeee ff kesayangan XD BAPER SAYA BACANYA :* thx a lot suka sama ff saya ya :) iya sad end yuu buat namjinnya :) thx a lot loh udah setia sama saya/? #iniapa XD**

 **Maria Felicia : jgn lupa sungkem ke eric-ssaem ya fel XD iya yg jhope mati itu sedih asli :( black lunalite? belum fel :( drabble injung dah ada yg baru? baca ah XD himnae = yang kuat ya, majjayo = benar :) wkwkw mian ya namjin digantung XD sekali-kali lah ya masa semua happy end mulu wkwkw XD JIMIN JD PSYCHO? HOSEOK JD PSYCHO? KOK NGEBAYANGINNYA AJA MAU KETAWA YA XD sekuelnya belum kepikiran euy XD see u in murder case ya fel :)**

 **KimTaeri28 : iya end euy :)**

 **ParkAeri474 : kalo itu, saya no comment XD**

 **ntet : sama2 sayang :) pencinta yoonmin ya :) ff horor lg? kalo ada ide lg ya nanti kapan2 saya bikinin lagi :) whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya, padahal saya ngerasa absurd loh sama ff2 yg saya bikin, tp alhamdulillah bgt ternyata banyak readers yang suka :) pairing ya? iya saya tidak mewajibkan bikin ff dengan otp yg official XD soalnya buat saya, semua pairing bangtan dapet semua chemistry2nya :)**

 **jung miina : gumawo pujiannya miinaaaaaaaaaa :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **Axrine Scott : wkwkw kenapa harus jin ya? saya juga kaga tau dah kepikirannya jin aja XD tuh murder case, udah baca belum? :)**

 **Jeon Ara : rp tzuuyu? widih biassssssss :* wkwkw XD sini2 lah jd kapel saya wkwkw XD**

 **Avijunhobie : jangan nangis vi :( sini peluk {} waduh sekarang giliran saya yang mau nangis baca reviewmu, thx a lot pujiannya vi seriusan deh terharu bgt {} waduh dibejek2 XD gaswat XD btw murder case udah dilanjut tuh, see u again there ya :) iy J.. B.. Jin.. Bin.. wkwkw XD**

 **daejung : gumawoooo {} thx to stay with this ff dari awal sampe end ya jung ah :)**


End file.
